Like a snowball in hell
by lg.lg.log
Summary: What if you were special? so much special that the impossible happened to you? How would you explain it to your beloved ones? would they accept you or what will you do if they rejected you? what would you do? Trafalgar Law had to face the world now that he found out about... Law x Kid AU
1. Chapter 1: Found out

Note: well here's my first fanfic in English, so you can be sure that will be a lot of mistakes. AU, Mayor OoC and mxm, L x K. I have this condition were my imagination is sick and actually had a life of his own and do wherever it pleases. So yeah I'm basically going hell but I'll enjoy the sweet road meanwhile. Enjoy!

The dynamic is like this, first part of chapter is the present and the second one is the past, first one Law centric and second one Kid centric.

Disclaimer: All the One Piece characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.

1. Find out.

"No, no, no, this can't be just happening… no, it's just a mistake, please let this just been a mistake, something went wrong and… this is bad; oh my god! Why am I going to do now?" Trafalgar Law was curling inside the tub of the bathroom. He had his back against the tile wall and his knees against his chest. It was five in the morning, the sun hadn't risen and his boyfriend, Eustass Kid, was soundly sleeping in their bedroom. Law was always confident, no matter what were the problems his head was always up and pride. But this time he felt different, this wasn't like any other problem in his life, this problem was going to, literally, change his life forever, but he like his life right now, he doesn't want anything to change. He was happy; he had a good job, a handsome and very sexy boyfriend, loyal friends and a dream life. And he was to lose everything just because the odds say so? He didn't think so.

-Law? Are you in the bathroom? - He heard the voice of his lover on the other side of the door.

-Y-yeah, I'm here- He said with a shaky voice, trying desperately to sound normal. What time was it again? He was sure it was five in the morning just a minute ago; looking to his wristwatch he read, six a.m. "well time goes flying when you're having a panic attack…" thought bitterly. Standing up from his position, he went out. Confront his beloved redhead it wasn't a good idea right now, no matter how awful he was feeling; the redhead wasn't a morning person.

-Are you okay, Law? You look pale- said Kid, with drowsy eyes, looking at the black haired guy in front of him.

-I have no idea what are you talking about Eustass-ya- he lied, what was the point of having a trouble if you can't enjoyed it in private for a while, anyways.

-You sure?-

-Yeah, I'm sure, now you have to start to get ready or you'll be late for work again- Law pushed his boyfriend into the bathroom, he was forcing himself to act as if nothing happened and that was killing him already. He could act and fool everybody else but with Eustass-ya, it had always been different. From the moment he met the guy, something in his gut has told him, "This man is different". He always could be himself in front of Eustass Kid, because no matter what he could say or do, the man just loves him. And the feeling was corresponded, Law truly loved him. That's why he couldn't help but be really afraid of what was going to happen if Kid finds out about…his new "condition". For the time being, he was going to search information about his problem and then… well then he will decide what was going to happen next. But for now he has to get ready to work, even if it has been just a part-time job he just love to work at the clinic in the Sabaody Hospital. Medicine had always been his passion, and right now nothing sounds more appealing than avoid the problem and act normal. He heard the flush of the toilet; he smiled and thought "yeah, I'll just pretend a little more…"

-Hey babe, wanna go to some bar tonight? - asks the pale redhead before Law could get out of the car.

-Sure, if you pick me up after work, shouldn't be any problem…- answered the black hair absently.

-Are you really ok? You had been acting all nice and polite since this morning…-questioned the man in the expensive suit.

-You should be grateful then, bastard- said Law glaring at the man.

-Oh! There you're Law, good morning! Have a nice day at work babe- saying this, he gave Law a passionately kiss.

-Bye, see you at night- answered the doctor after regaining his breath.

Law waved him, before the black car disappears into the morning traffic, he sighed. Oh boy, he needed a drink, a strong one. He turned to the clinic and enters.

Luckily for him, today was a slow day, a few accidents, broken bones, and some people sick, nothing out of the ordinary. So in his free time he had been in the big library of the hospital. Doing the research that needed to be done. There wasn't that much information, just a few journal articles and a tiny description in some encyclopedia of extraordinary cases and rarities of medicine. But nothing that could really be any help. Discouraged the doctor, look around, a few medical students were in the library, he could always use some help, he thought but quickly dismissed the idea, he didn't want to become a medical experiment, or one of those freaks that appeared on the cover of tabloids. Burying his face in his arms, he fell asleep.

_He was walking in the street; people staring at him, he could hear them, first whispering at his back "oh my God, is he?" "What a freak" and then yelling at him and screaming in his face "unnatural" "abomination" "monster" "you should be death" he tries desperately to run but the voices continue, then he saw it, that broad back, that fierce red hair and that ridiculously big, furry coat, the same one he was wearing the first time they met. _

_-Eustass-ya!- He scream, but the man didn't move. Then he reaches him, turn him around only to see the face of disgust and rejection on his lover. _

_-Don't touch me you freak!- the man barks at him, he could feel tears coming down in his eyes, his heart broke at the same instant that those words reached his ears._

_-What?! Kid, let me explain please!-he played._

_-Get the hell out of my sight! You monster! Fuck off!- screaming at Law, Kid throws a punch…_

Law woke up in cold sweat. "Just a nightmare" thought. Still his heart aches a little. "What time is it?" four o'clock; great almost time for lunch. He went out to the convenience store on the corner, and then he saw it, in one of those medical magazines. A report, and not only that, information about one scientist and expert on the field! He grins, put the magazine inside his basket next to a packet of oreos, a peanut butter jar and an apple juice. He was so happy, at least he could contact with some people about the matter, he will make up some story about his thesis or research or wherever. It doesn't matter if he has graduated medical school with honors and that he was already working on the perfect job, thanks to his gifted brain. He actually had no need to work in the first place but he preferred this way. And thanks to his incredible talent he had to work just part time, and still win the same as his co-workers. He was so happy to know that somebody in somewhere had the answers that he wanted it. No, the answers that he needs it.

The rest of the afternoon, went smoothly his humor has improved a lot since he reads over and over again the article, having the name and an email address of the scientific, he didn't even have to show his face; just an e-mail and that was it. At least for now, he knows that was just a battle won and that war was going to be a true hell, but he'll enjoy this small victory until the end.

Law was checking out from his work, when he feels a strong pair of arms over his shoulders, he turns around with a smile, thinking that maybe was his boyfriend, but the smile quickly becomes a frown when he saw that instead of a wild, sexy, badass redhead. A plushy, big, albino man was holding him.

-Hi Bepo, long time no see! - Answer the doctor trying to cover the deception in his tone of voice.

-We're here too captain! - Say a voice behind the two of them, when he turns, sees a pair of man with different hats.

-Sachi! Penwin! Wait what are you doing here? - Question Law with skepticism.

-We're going to have a fancy dinner, and you can invite us, captain!- answers Bepo cheerfully.

-Don't invite yourself to other people's life!- yell Penwin and Sachi at the same time.

-Sorry- Apologized Bepo lowering his head.

Law was smirking, it has been ages since he has seen his friends, and he always has fun with them, even though he do wanted to go out for dinner with his friends, he already has a date, and a hot one. He promised his friends that next week they will go out, and yeah, he would pay the dinner.

After the goodbyes, an arm pulled him to the side; meanwhile another arm surrounded his waist.

-So you're going to be busy next week, Trafalgar? - A low voice whispered.

-Yeah, had a problem with that Eustass-ya? - Answer Law, smoothing his voice, and turning around to face the man that had him in a tight grip.

-Could be…- Eustass-ya started to nibble his ear lobe.

-Stop it, you brute. First we're outside my working place, second we're in the middle of the street and third you promised dinner- Ended Law with a victorious look.

-First, you didn't care that last week in my office, second you didn't care that yesterday at the park and the third I say a bar not a restaurant. Learn to listen stupid doctor- Answer Kid with a grin.

-Whatever, I'm hungry…- say Law rolling his eyes at Kid.

-Aren't you getting hungrier lately? - inquired the redhead.

-So? I'm naturally slim and can eat the fuck I want, Kiddo- One eye of Kid twitched; he hated that nickname, since Law had heard that damn name from his friends, the doctor tortured him with it, anytime he doesn't want to discuss.

-Fine, get up in the car Lawsi- ended the man. The nickname that grandma Trafalgar used to use with his rebellious grandchild.

-Touché, Eustass-ya- said Law, with a cold glare and entering the car.

After dinner, in their favorite restaurant, "the Baratie", Law hadn't an idea of how they even get home, in the bedroom, the screams and moans were the only thing that could be heard. Après l'amour, Law fell on top Kid, covered in sweat and feeling a mess inside him, he stands up to take a quick shower.

-Hey! don't go!- complain Kid, grabbing him by the waist and dragging him again into the bed.

- Ok, just a little more…- Granted Law, cuddling with his boyfriend. Minutes passed.

-Are you awake Law? -

-Yeah, what's wrong? - said Law with a drowsy voice, and yawning after.

-Nothing, next week I had a work trip, will you be fine without me?-

-Seriously? - answer the doctor a little offended.

-Well lately you had been acting weird…-

-It's nothing Kid; I had problems to sleep that's all…- He lied.

-I could fix that…- Said the redhead starting to kiss his lover's neck…

-Oi, we just did it-

-So…- Kid's hands started stroking Law's nipples rings.

-You horny bastard- answer Law, surrendering to his beloved.

Needless to say that neither the doctor nor the mechanical wise got that much sleep that night.

1.5. The beginning.

THREE YEARS BEFORE…

Eustass Kid, recent college graduated from the "Sabaody's University", was boring to death. He didn't get it, why he was at this sissy, pansy club again? Oh yeah, Heat has dragging him, and his friends to this "dance therapy"; it was supposed to help his friend's anxiety problems. But, sincerely it doesn't matter how many times they denied it, Killer and him know that something weird was happening between Wire and Heat. And it was more than obvious now that they had "coincidentally" ended up together in the farthest corner of the club. Killer was in some place near to the bar flirting with some random girl that in the end of the night, probably will be in their shared apartment, screaming like a whore. Kid sighed annoyed. This wasn't the going out that he was expecting. It was supposed for him to be celebrating his new job in the most exclusive car's workshop in town. It was just a small job but still. But now there he was with his 205 centimeters, pale skin, painted lips and nails, no eyebrows, fierce red hair, tight black leather pants, some chains, gray shirt, and his favorite red coat, matching his almost equally red eyes and getting boring as fuck. The fucking music was way too different to the heavy metal and rock that he and his friends used to listen. And all the people on the dance floor were moving almost like professional dancers, he wasn't going to make a fool of himself just because his friend has poor social skills. He was about to leave when he saw him. A tall man, slim, black hair, dark skin, a silk dark shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows revealed some weird tattoos and a smirk on his face, he was looking at him from the other side of the room. His smartass look was telling Kid everything, he was an asshole. "Fuck you" uttered silently Kid at the man, giving him a death glare. The other man didn't even flinch, he gave Kid the finger, now usually Kid will have done the civilized thing to do, and get over the attitude of this jerk. That's bullshit; nobody that had irked him conserved his teeth enough time to apologize. Standing up, he walked through the crowd and planted himself in front of the man.

-Excuse me; you're blocking the view- said the man, without looking at him in the eye.

-You're modals are lacking asshole…- said Kid at the same time he raises the man by the collar of his shirt and force him to see him.

-Could you remove your filthy paws off my clothes retard bastard? - answered the man with a boring expression.

Before he knew he was in middle of a battle between this man and his person. He hadn't had this kind of fun in a long time, not since he was a street fighter in high school. This man was fast and even though Kid had superior strength, the dark skinned man had managed to hit him a couple times by now. With every blow he threw to the man he could feel his heart racing with pure excitement. In the end somebody has called the cops. It took three men to control the slim man and six other cops to make Kid stops his attacks. And yet the two fighters still were screams insults to each other.

When they arrived at jail, some kind of twist fate had made Kid and the stranger man ends up in the same cell. "Great" thought Kid bitterly.

-You have a short temper, Eustass-ya - was the first thing that the slim dark haired man told him, breaking the murderous silence between them. He was lying in one of the banks.

-How the fuck did you know my name, bastard?-

-I heard the cops, my name is Trafalgar Law, and I'll appreciate it if you call me that when you talk to me- said with an air of diplomacy.

-Bastard fits you better- bark Kid with his low voice.

-Mmm…so what a man with your…image was doing in a dance club? Eustass-ya- continue the man with the almost gray icy eyes.

-A friend's idea- responded coldly. Remembering Heat face, Kid swore that his friend will pay him.

-Uhmm, so you don't dance at all?-inquired again the dark haired man.

Kid didn't answer, what he was supposed to answer? "Sorry, but almost everybody are so afraid of me that things like dance, or empathy are not in my vocabulary"

-I'll take this silence as a no, it's not strange I guess- analyzed the man.

They had ended up talking all night long, only a few times they end up the conversation with their fists. And incredibly was almost a nice conversation, they keep talking until they were released the next morning. When Kid was about to take his own way home, the slim man spoke aloud, his voice a slightly hoarse from the overuse.

-So, Eustass-ya now what? - Walking towards the taller man.

-What do you mean? You want to go for a cup of coffee and chat a little more? - said Kid his voice heavy with sarcasm.

-That's perfect, lead the way Eustass-ya-

-Uh? Are you serious?-

-Why not? I had fun last night with you, and I'm not an easy person to entertain-

-You really are something else isn't? - The look on Kid's eyes passed quickly from confusion to amusement.

-I'm a lot of things…- the slim man smiled coyly.

After a few more dates, Kid decided that this man like him. Sometimes they had this kind of shouting contest that Law insisted on call "talks" but it was fun to tease the man, almost as fun as have sex with him. It turned out that in that department both have a really good chemistry, Law was the first man in try to top him and it had succeeded. That didn't mean he was the submissive always, Law fitted both roles perfectly. More and more often Kid has found himself thinking of this strange man. And that night he was going to ask him something, he was a little bit insecure about it but, he hadn't to much patience for this kind of shit, if Law say yes, that will be awesome and if he say no, well that will be Law's lost and he would move on.

Later that day, he was getting more and more nervous, therefore angrier. When the time for the date has finally arrived he was almost fuming, the medical jerk was late. Law arrived at the coffee shop, an hour later.

-Sorry, had a little mishap at the clinic- said Law with his stupid and perpetual grin.

-You're late…- replied Kid coldly.

- I know, and I already apologized, in case you didn't listen Eustass-ya- continued Law, looking at his date.

Kid stayed in silence for the next twenty minutes, and Law was starting to get bored of that attitude.

-What's the problem Eustass-ya? You're awfully quiet tonight- inquired the doctor.

- You just come here and sit down as if was a royal privilege for me to be in your fucking presence- exploded the mechanic.

-The fuck that came from? Eustass-ya- asked Law raising an eyebrow.- Look if you don't want to date me anymore just say so, it's no big deal- saying that Law stand up.- A pleasure to meet you, and good bye-

-Wait asshole- said the redhead, taking a deep breathing, he continued- We had been on a couple dates by now and…

-You're getting bored; I get it- Interrupted Law, and tried to go, just to be stopped it by Kid's hand around his arm.

-Would you just shut up, and listen? -

-Then talk Eustass I'm a busy person-

-Look words are not my forte, but, uhmm…-

-Eustass what the hell are you babbling about? - Law was tapping his high-heeled boot and has his arms folded across his chest.

-Wanna go out with me? - said Kid almost in a whisper and looking at the side and a slight blush in his face.

The expression on Law softened almost immediately and a sly smile crossed his face.

-What do you say Eustass-ya? I couldn't hear you, would you repeat it aloud this time- said the dark haired man, with sultry voice; and leaning closer to Eustass, who was still seated.

-I ask you, motherfucker, to be my fucking boyfriend, asshole- yelled Kid with a furious blush in his face.

-Oh my Eustass-ya, I like you that much?- commented the doctor, with a wide smile- Well I had to think it…- Kid stood up ready to leave, before the tattooed man finished the sentence, his faced had contortioned into a bitter frown. He stormed out the coffee shop, when listen his phone ringing. Without look the id, answered, he really needed to yell at somebody and maybe hit someone too.

- WHAT!- screamed at his phone.

- You forgot to pay for your coffee, Kid- he heard the irritating voice of Trafalgar Law. The mechanic was about to cut the call when he felt a presence behind him, and before he could turn a pair of arms surrounded him.

-So, where are we going now? Boyfriend- murmured Law, just loud enough for Kid to listen.

-Do I have to do everything here, lazy bastard? - Kid complains with a smile.

And before Law could answer…

-HEY, YOU TWO! - scream the manager of the coffee shop, in fact nor Law or Kid had paid for their coffee. Law took Kid's hand and started to run, followed closely by some policeman. When they finally managed to lose the cop, they were in some park, laughing like children. "Yeah, maybe this could work out just well" thought Kid before kissing his new boyfriend.

Yeah one of my favorites: sassy Law has nipple piercings. And Eustass-ya loves to play with them to turn on the surgeon.

Well, that was the first chapter, review please, and if you had the time I accept any constructive criticism and grammar correction, I really need It.!


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations and decisions

Note:As I promised here's second chapter. MxM. AU, Yaoi, bad grammar, and lots of craziness. Kid x Law. The dates that are written on capitals at the beginning of the second part of the chapter are according to the date of the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not belong anything but this crazy story, all OP characters belongs to Oda-san (all bow your head to his genius)

2. Realization and decisions.

Kid's work trip couldn't come at any better time for Law, he took the week off. He had been in contact with the person in the article and had found out, about some details. He needed it to visit the only doctor that could help him. This person was an expert in the field and author of many books about cases like his. For that reason he had to make a short trip to a small town in the outsides of the city. How convenient was that? He was going to go by train; he was feeling more and more tired lately and just the thought of driving up there was making him feel outworn.

Had he told Kid about his trip? Yes. Had he told him the reason? No. Until he had the answers to his problem, it will be only his issue. He finalized his suitcase and went to the train station.

-North Blue Town- Law read it; he hadn't been there since he was eight years old. But he didn't want to remember that. The doctor gets on the train; it was a short trip North Blue town was just one and a half hours away from the city. When he arrived, took a cab.

-Doctor's Kureha clinic, please- said to the taxi driver.

- You sure sir? I haven't heard nice things about her- answer the driver with a playful tone.

-Sure- answer Law, wondering what kind of doctor was Kureha.

The clinic was on the edge of town, on top of a hill. When the black hair guy reached the door, this one opened slowly, he hadn't touched it. "Interesting" was the thought on the man's mind. A witch like lady with pale blond hair salutes him with a pat on the back; she had purple jeans and a t-shirt with the emblems of the clinic, a cherry blossom, and a pair of dark glasses.

-So you must be Trafalgar Law am I right? - Her voice was definitely hoarse than expected.

-Yes, nice to meet you doctor Kureha, you're an eminence in your field and any information you could provide me would be really helpful for my research…- said Law.

-Cut the crap already, there's no research- Interrupted the woman. She has been analyzing Law since the man has entered her clinic, and had already figured out the plan of the young man. - You know how advanced it is your state? - Law froze on the spot, how in hell she know it?

-Excuse me- said Law feeling impotent. This woman knew, but since when. The women, invites him to sit down in the small living room.

-So what exactly you do know? - asks doctor Kureha looking him directly in the eyes.

-How did you know? - responded Law. His voice was serious.

-During the phone conversation a few days ago, you did very accurate questions. Almost as if you knew what were you talking about. Now, I answered your question, is your turn.

-Just that it's extremely rare and I could die at the end of it. - Law was serious.

-You'll become my patience from now until the end and afterwards I'll be checking on you; now come with me for the first tests- it was and statement not a question. Law followed her; the clinic was bigger than what appeared from the outside. Then they entered into a room, it looked like a doctor's office. There was a patient bed, a desk with a vase with flowers, papers, a laptop, and behind the desk a bookcase full with books in different languages. Law wondered if she could borrow some books to him. The female doctor asks Law to changes his clothes for a robe. When he finished, she started the tests. First he had to fill some regular data. Name, address, blood type, age, size, weight, sickness past, he had brought his medical files just in case. Secondly, came the physical tests, about strength, flexibility, etc… Law was happy about having a healthy style of life, maybe he just had to quit alcohol for a while.

And last but not least, about his condition.

-So, we'll be doing an ultrasound and a blood test to confirm the dates and the state of your pregnancy tomorrow. Did you bring extra clothes? You will be staying for the night. - Again was a statement, Law was starting to get annoyed with the patient's role, usually he was the one giving orders to other people, he hated being ordered around. Also he was feeling insecure; one thing is suspecting about something but confirmation was a totally different thing to deal with. Kureha, has conducted him to a room, it was more like a guest's room that a patient's room. It had a big bed, with a floral cover, that match with the curtains. There was a furry carpet under the bed; he loved furry things, a window with a view of the snowy mountains and a bureau. His suitcase was already there; probably some people had put it in there while he was being examined. But who, he hadn't seen anybody else.

He lay back on the bed, his mind was in an internal turmoil, his thought went from Eustass-ya to his baby, and yeah he had started to think about his condition as a human baby. Without realizing he has been hugging his stomach tightly every time he thought of Kid. He fell asleep, when he woke up, was night already, the room felt empty. Law was starting to feel a little homesick. On the bedside table was a tray with food and a note.

"_Eat! No one of my patients will die of hunger."_

Law chuckled, and ate the food, which consisted in soup, water, bread and some vegetables. When he finished the food he was still hungry. He stood up, and wandered over the clinic and house of Doctor Kureha, it was big. Following his nose he ended up in the kitchen, there was some kind of stew in the stove. Looking around he found a bowl and a spoon, after a minute he was enjoying a late meal. When he finished, was about to wash the dishes in the sink, and then he noted it.

-Who are you? - He throws the questing into the air, and kept washing the dishes.

-Y-you knew I-I was he-here? - responds a shaky voice behind the door.

-Just recently- commented Law, drying the bowl and spoon and also a cup. When he finished, turn around to face the owner of the shaky voice.

-Hello, who are you?- His gray eyes posed in the child in front of him, he has a big brown eyes, and gave the impression of being afraid, almost like a reindeer, thought Law.

-T-tony T-tony C-Chopper- said quietly the boy, he was small.

- Well, Chopper, could you be so kind to show me the way back to my room, I'm afraid I couldn't find it on my own. - Spoke the dark haired man in a polite but cold tone. Chopper nodded, and started to walk, towards a hallway.

-You're like my dad? - Finally muttered the kid – You'll have a baby, like my dad?

-Yes, maybe. - Answer Law a little bit insecure.

-And you'll die too? - Chopper asked bluntly with a tremble in his voice.

Law didn't answer, he didn't want to die but that was something that he can't decide. It was up to destiny.

When they arrived to Law's room, the black haired man gave the good night to the child and took a shower, checks his cell phone. Not even a message. After the shower, Law went to sleep.

On the next day he was again in Doc Kureha office, this time was an ultrasonic machine there. When the cold gel, was poured into his flat abdomen, he had goose bumps, he didn't know if it was for the coldness of the gel or from nervousness. When Kureha passed the device over his belly, he saw something like a womb. And, much to his surprise all the signs of a pregnancy. His eyes were wide open, "This is happening, oh my God, this is really happening to me"… Kureha notes the panic state of the young guy.

-Well, I'll dare to say that you're about two months of pregnancy- said Kureha still looking at the screen. –And judging by your reaction, you haven't told the father yet. - Said the woman, giving Law a paper towel to clean himself.

Regaining some consciousness, Law look at the female, "And say what? Hi! Honey, guess what? I'm freaking abomination of Mother Nature and I'm impregnated with your child, even though we're both men" he thought sourly.

-I haven't told anybody but you- answered.

-Well if you want to take that road- said the Doctor- This is an extremely rare condition, the odds are the same of a snowball in hell, therefore there's not much information about it. So I propose you this, I'll give a shelter, food, etc. … without any charge and in exchange you'll be under my care and I'll be the only doctor treating you.-

-Am I going to be some sort of guinea pig for you, doctor? - inquired Law with a cold voice.

-If you want to see it like that, but the fact is that even If I decided to publish the results of my investigation, I'll never reveal your identities or your child's. I have seen what people can do, and is not nice.- She was looking at the door were she knew was a child with big brown eyes that probably was remembering some sour events of his past.

- I had to go back to my house and prepare everything and…-muttered Law.

-Other precautions Doctor Trafalgar, you shouldn't been travelling so much, for a regular pregnancy in a woman, there's no much trouble but you're considered as a high risk pregnancy. Also try to not stress yourself. You'll have to be in almost continuous rest. There's no need to say that the mortality rate is very high. So I gave you one week to put all your affairs in order and then you'll come to live here, for the next seven months at least- the voice of Kureha had slowly morphed into an order tone.

Law was so bemused with all this new information that he just could nod quietly, and after that, he was outside the clinic and back into his home. His zombie like state was interrupted by his cell phone ring tone.

-Hello?-

-Law, I had great news!- A really exited Kid was talking to him.

-Yeah? I had news for you too…- mentioned quietly Law

-Are you ok Law? You sound a little sick…-asked Kid

-I'm fine- there was something mechanical in his voice, Kid could tell something was wrong, just by the sound of his voice.

-Ok, then. See you at night. Lov…- Law hung up before Kid could finish the sentence. He was too scared, since two days ago he had been having nightmares. Always the same, Kid is rejecting him, and throwing him to the streets, for everybody to hate him. The bags under his eyes were darker than before because the lack of sleep, he really looked tired. More and more often he had started to develop the habit of stroking his belly gently, every time he was a bit anxious.

"Tonight, is the night" Law thought. And then he went to make the suitcases, he wanted to tell Kid the news the fastest the better. The afternoon was unbearable. He had ended the suitcase, with clothes enough for a month, his important papers and his savings, also a photo album.

At ten o'clock, the sound of footsteps on the living room woke up Law, Kid was in the frame of the door the light on the other room impeded Law to see his face.

-How are you feeling babe? - said Kid sitting in the bed next to Law, speaking quietly.

-I already told you I'm fine, Eustass-ya - complained Law in a sleepy voice, why he can't fool this man? - So what were the wonderful and exciting news? - Ended.

Kid's face lit up and a wide smile crossed his face.

-I got it! - announced the mechanic with a wide grin.

-What you got?-said Law and then it hit him, the job that Eustass-ya had been working his ass off for the past year, to get it. Law tackled his boyfriend and started to kiss him. Between kisses he congratulated his man. Kid was happier than ever, he returned the kisses that quickly become more heated and passionate.

-Wait Law, that's no it, I said stop raccoon face- the redhead said with a playful voice, making his slim boyfriend to stop and softly caressing his cheek. Trying to accommodate his position, between Law's legs -We're going to move out next week- announced.

-WHAT!- scream Law, how this man could pass from great boyfriend to stupid bastard so fast?

-It's not a big deal, just a few…

-Not a big deal jerk! Would you at least considered to tell me before deciding for me? - He was now walking out the room into the living room, when the pale man saw this, he knew that his boyfriend was about to bring him hell. The last time this happened, they had to buy new dishes.

-Law, just listen a second, if I don't do it, I'll lose the job please try to understand- Kid was using a low and calm voice, after saying that, he tried to turn his boyfriend. Law was in silence looking out of the window in the living room.

Inside Law's head appeared an idea. It would hurt like hell, but he had seen how his boyfriend had worked all the last year for this, and right now his "condition" will be only an obstacle for him. He knew that in the moment Kid founds out about his boyfriend condition and found out about the baby, or at least that Law's life was at grave risk, he would become overprotective and neglect his job. Law wasn't going to allow that, this was Eustass Kid's dream. And if he couldn't help him to accomplish it, the least he could do was step out of the way. Gathering his courage, Law put on a mask of indifference. "Show time" was his last thought before he felt the hand of his boyfriend in his shoulder, demanding him to turn and face him.

2.5 Friends meeting friends

TWO AND HALF YEARS BEFORE

Killer had already won the bet about Kid's sexual orientation ages ago, but Kid's friends hadn't met this guy that had his boss so head over heels lately. A week ago, he had entered in their shared apartment, on the Grad Line zone of the city. Just to see his best friend, on the phone, grinning like an idiot, correction, like an idiot in love. He had tried to figure out who was the person on the other side of the line, but Kid's aggressive tone always prevent him from going any further with his questions.

-Fuck off Kill!- said the redhead that morning with evident annoyance in his voice, he outsides the room leaving an amused blond behind. Yeah, like he was going to let pass this opportunity to tease his short tempered friend, thought Killer. He stood up and enters into Kid's room, it was a war zone there, plates with rest of food, empty bottles and cans of beer, clothes every were, you couldn't even tell the difference between clean and dirty clothes. Dirty papers and garbage were all over the place. The only place that was somewhere near to relatively cleanness was a drawing board in a corner, and working place to Kid; it has always amazed Killer how his friend had his work place in optimal condition while the rest of his room was chaos. The blond guy posed his blue eyes on the shape of his friend, Kid was lying on the bed, fuming meanwhile pretend to read a book.

-Spit out, Kid- Said Killer, as he leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms on his chest.

- I have no idea what are you bitching about Kill- answer the paler man; he was looking out the window now.

-Who is he?-

-Who?-

-Your new booooyfriend- said Killer with a funny voice. - You really think that you could hide him from us, your good friends? - ended the blond with a dramatic tone of voice.

"Well, I had done it for half a year now" thought Kid.

-When are we gonna meet him? – said Killer, staring at his friend.

-You'll act as always? - ask him kid glaring at his blonde friend.

-Maybe, are you going to show your true self to this guy? - inquired Killer.

-Yes.-

For the first time in the whole conversation, Kid's best friend was speechless, the redhead was always brutally sincere, and this was the first time that the blonde sees genuine interest in another person.

-Mmm, ok, invite your boyfriend for dinner this Friday I'll cook pasta- finished Killer leaving the room. Leaving behind the redhead asking why the sudden change of attitude on his roommate.

-Yes mooommm- finished Kid, frowning. Taking out his cell phone, search for Law's number. He waited, for his boyfriend to pick up.

-Hello, Eustass-ya-

-Mmm, hi, listen, my roommate told me to invite you over dinner next Friday, if you can't come is fine, I'll tell him that you're a busy man and blah blah blah…- Spoke quickly Kid, obviously he was nervous.

-Wait, slow down, Eustass-ya. I would love to meet your friends, and I'll bring my friends over. It'll be a… interesting dinner, see you on Friday, text me the details later. Gotta go - And with that he hung up.

Kid had a bad feeling about this. Meanwhile Law finished talking with Penwin.

-Ok see you on Friday, Pen, Bye- "Oh yeah this Friday will be a really interesting one" Thought Law mischievously.

Everything was ready, all the tables and chairs in Kid and Killer's apartment were in the living room/kitchen. Waiting for Heat and Wire to appear, Killer sat down on the old couch, Kid and he had been spending the last couple of hours cooking dinner. Now that the mechanic was taking a shower, he could relax a bit and think.

The last time he had met one of his friend's dates, was a disaster. First the boy was some lanky good for nothing that Kid was using for his money, but when the stupid boy tried to order around the blond, Kid was already kicking his ass out and had stolen his money. The boy never knew what hit him.

-I'm off, Law text me to pick him and his friends, see ya- yell Kid before, going out the apartment.

Trafalgar Law had his normal and boring expression, while he and his best friends were waiting in the park close to Kid's apartment. Suddenly Sachi advertises a punk walking towards them, a big badass looking punk.

- Uhmm captain, is your boyfriend going to get here soon? - Asks nervously- 'cause there's some punk coming toward us right now.

Penguin, Law and Bepo, turned their head towards the same direction that Sachi, they saw, a tall, muscular; redhead, with a furry coat, spiky boots, black trousers with chains and a gray blue t-shirt. That had something like a pirate symbol in it. Three of the men wore an apprehensive look on their faces but one of them was smirking.

Law stood up from the bench and waited until Kid reaches them.

-Good evening, Eustass-ya- said the dark haired men, and to everyone's surprise, even for the redhead. The doctor gave his boyfriend a deep kiss on the lips; he usually reserved this kind of affections to the privacy of a lonely street, an alley and preferably a closed place, almost never the park and, of course never in the middle of the afternoon. Law just wanted to mess around, and was rewarded with his friends' faces of utter surprise. After the initial shock, Law presented his boyfriend to his friends and vice versa. Penguin was the most apprehensive with the pale man, and Law noted it immediately, just for the way his friend conducted himself.

When the strange group arrived at the apartment, Wire, Heat and Killer were already waiting for them. After the proper presentations, everybody sit down and eat. The scene can be only described as a cold war between two groups of friends, in one side of the room Kid's friends, at the other side Law's friends, each one waiting for the others to make a wrong move. And then it happened.

-So where did you guys hook up? - ask Wire to the happy couple sitting in the only pair of decent chairs. Everybody paid attention to the question, 'because everybody was dying to know, where this odd couple had beginning.

-The night of the dance club ring your bell, mister Wire? - said Law with his smart-ass tone of voice.

Killer made a sound of disbelieving, and everybody else almost choked with the pasta.

-So he was the jerk that you were fighting whit!- Penguin yelled at Law.

-Who are you calling a jerk? You prick- responded Kid, with his low tone of voice.

-Nobody is talking to you asshole- returned Sachi

-You better take that back- threatened Wire

-Can we calm down? - intervened Killer

-Calm down this- yelled again Penwin, at the same time he throws pasta to Killer. And soon pasta was flying in everyone direction, in minutes Kid has his face almost cover with Italian salsa, and everybody else but Law, was stained with some kind of food.

The doctor continued sitting while watching amused the scene, Bepo and Sachi were fighting against Wire, Heat and Killer, meanwhile a battle of insults and food was carried out between Kid and Penwin, with occasional contributions of Sachi and Wire. In one point, a bunch of pasta flew in Law's direction only to be intercepted for Bepo, in a bravery demonstration of self sacrifice and loyalty towards his captain. With this Law couldn't contain his laughter anymore and ended up, laughing so hard that regain everybody's attention. And then, a knowing glance between Penwin and Kid let everybody know who the next target was. Not even Bepo could save his captain from the pasta rain that followed it.

When everything calmed down, and everybody finished the apartment cleaning, the big group of man was talking and playing cards, still smelling like Italian food. When booze was over, each group decided that was time to get home. Everybody said the proper goodbyes and departed, except for Law who was "so tired" that decided to pass the night in his boyfriend's apartment to Killer displeasure.

-Well that was… entertaining- said Law after the shower, and removing a spaghetti from his furry hat.

-Yeah, could have been worse- responded Kid, accommodating the bed, so they both could fit in. Aka, throwing everything that was on the bed to the floor.

-How could that be possible? – Questioned Law with a sly smirk in his face.

-Well, we could have eaten fondue or something hotter- answered Kid giving a serious thought about it.

-That's plain stupid Eustass-ya- said the doctor with a boring expression.

-Shut up, and come to bed, asshole-

Law, snuggle on top of his boyfriend and give him a little peck on the lips.

-I like your friends, Eustass-ya, they are fun- expressed Law, with and calm face.

-Well I think your friends are pretty decent, but I just don't get the hat thing that you have…ouch, why you did that? - complained Kid when Law pinched him.

-Just because…good night Kid- said Law.

-Just sleep, motherfucker… good night Law- said Kid, while spooned Law's body.

I know that the food fight it is a cliché but I just couldn't stop myself, actually I had a really good time while I was imagining the scene. I reached some point of OoC where I can't turn back. I'll try to make a better job next chapter. Oh yeah, the first part of each chapter will be more serious than the last part, almost always. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Persons and broken pieces

**Note: lots and lots of OoC. Kid x Law. Weird male pregnancy. Horrible grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OP characters, they all belongs to Oda-san.**

**Special thanks to zdenkac09: thanks for the correction I really appreciate it. **

**Also sorry for change PENGUIN to PENWIN on last chapter. I still believe it looks better with "w" but Oda-san knows better.**

*oOo*

3. - Persons and broken pieces

Law felt like shit, now he was packing everything he could grab, in his state of depression, tears were running out with no control. The guilty was showing his face in every corner of the flat. The scenes of a couple hours before were playing over and over again in his head. Kid's face was unbearable to remember, he couldn't breathe just to think in the horrible way he had treated Eustass Kid, his, now ex-boyfriend.

_*Flashback*_

_Kid slightly touched Law shoulder. The gray eyed man turns and faced the red-eyed one. _

_-You want this job that much, Eustass-ya? - said expressionless._

_-Yes, please don't make choose Law…-_

_-Then you don't have to do it, I'm out of this- said Law with a boring voice, and started to walk towards the bedroom._

_-WHAT!- Screamed Kid._

_-You hear me Eustass, I just broke up with you- each word was hurting Law more than expected it, he felt like crying, it was almost as if he wasn't the one saying those words._

_-Are you fucking serious! I don't obey your fucking whims so you just throw me out?!- Said Kid, the look in his eyes was a mix between pain and wrath._

_-Yes, Eustass Kid, I'm bored as fuck of you and your stupid idea of love, so we had a lovely time together but, it's time for me to move on. And I suggest you to do the same- The dark haired had a perfect mask put it on but still couldn't take it anymore and walk towards the bedroom again. _

_-OII, I'M TALKING TO YOU MOTHER FUCKER!- Kid's wrath was reaching a high point._

_Law only had a few seconds to react before something passing flying dangerously close to his face, a knife. And then reality hit him hard, if that knife would have reached him not only his life would be in danger. Instinctively grabs his belly at the same time that a sudden rage washed over him. Nobody would ever put his son's life in danger, no matters who the fuck that person was._

_-Don´t you dare Eustass!- Facing Kid, Law took the knife and throws it to the man with medical accuracy. Normally Eustass has fast reflexes but angry as he was, his reaction wasn't fast enough to avoid the doctor's deathly aim. His cheek started to bleed profusely. Trafalgar's first instinct was to run and help the bleeding man, but instead he just, leaves. Closing the door of their room behind him, Law collapses on the floor. And listen to the redhead leave, probably to Killer's house, in other occasions that was what happened. They fight, and then somebody leaves into a friend's house, after a day or two, both returned home and had sex until the next morning. But this time was different, when Kid comes back home, Law would be far away. Tears finally started to fall; after a few hours he recollects himself and started to pack the last pieces of his former life._

_*End flashback*_

After finishing pack his things, Law went out. He didn't want to glance at the place that bring him so many happy memories…the only thing in his mind was "Love you, Eustass-ya" and then he was off.

He had passed the night walking in the dark city, and now was almost morning. When a dark car started to follow him, Law was getting nervous but kept walking. After a few steps he was done with it. He was not in the mood to take anybody's crap.

-The fuck you want!- yell at the car. Rolling down the dark window, he heard.

-Long time no see you, Kitty, are you moving out?-said a known voice, a well known, stupid, irritating voice. "Great, what else could get worse" and then a sharp pain in his guts make him fall on his knees and pass out.

When he regained consciousness, he was in a soft bed, surrounded by posh furniture. He recognized the place after a few minutes "God, you had to be kidding me" thought, there was no more pain, but he still felt in great danger. "My stuff, where are my bags? And all the things I had?" he hugs his belly unconsciously. Law went out the room, if he remembers well, the living room should be in the door at the end of the hall. The door was half closed, and the almost gray eyed man could see two shapes one was standing up the other sit down on a couch, with something in one hand, and smoking. Law couldn't hear the chat. Then he lost sight of the standup figure. The door suddenly opens, and the dark skin man fell on his face.

-Well, well, well, look who woke up- A blond man, tall, tanned skin, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and purple dark glasses and a stupid pink feather coat was looking at him.

-Hello, Doflamingo. - Said Law, gritting his teeth. After getting up, the young man noted the other man sitting on the couch, a distinctive hook instead a hand.

- Look Crocobastard, this is Law my ex boyfriend- Said the blond with his arm over the young's shoulders.

- We never were boyfriends feather brain- returned Law bitterly, getting rid of Doflamingo's grip.

Then the other man turned to see the doctor, and Law noted the scar, literally crossing the face of "Crocobastard" as Doflamingo had addressed him. Besides that, his features were refined, and had an aristocratic air that surrounded him.

-Oww, don't say that Law- said the tall man with a grin- you were special to me-

-You almost raped me, and lock me up in this fucking house asshole- Said the doctor with a murderous tone in his voice.

- Oh yeah, the good times…- answer the man with the sun glasses in a nostalgic tone of voice.

-Where are my belongings? Doflamingo- questioned Law.

-Over there- finally spoke the man with the hook, pointing at a door, a small closet.

-Thank you… sir? - said the young man with a hesitant voice.

-Oi, Crocodile, why are you always ruining my fun? - pouted the tanned blond.

Exiting the room and looking at his wristwatch, Law confirmed that he had sleep a long time, was almost ten in the morning already. Taking his stuff, Law tried to go out, and then he froze, near to the house was Kid's car; Law had memorizing his license plate. Eustass-ya probably had a work date in this zone of the city, the high class zone. Without giving a second thought he turned around to enter the house again, just to stumble on Doflamingo's broad chest.

-What's the matter kitty too afraid to go outside? - murmured the tall man with a grin.

-Move and let me in, stupid bird- Almost yelled Law.

-Law? What the FUCK! TRAFALGAR?!- A really loud scream was heard. Kid had notes him, in the top of the stairs of Donquixote Doflamingo mansion´s entrance in the embrace of said man, with all his belongings.

-Are you gonna leave me for this jerk!- Continue screaming the redhead. - You know what? It's fine, you fucking whore, do wherever you want, I can't deal with your shit anymore- The mechanic was advancing towards Law with a face of utter hatred. He had done it; Law has broke Eustass Kid, and now was going to die in the hands of the fierce redhead. Small tears could be seen in the corner of the doctor's eyes, but still he turned to face the redhead beast. He wasn't as scared as he was ashamed.

- YOU FUCKING LITTLE WHORE! What? Do you wanted a bigger house? Or you just want to return to high class again!- Kid was out of his mind, screaming at Law. - You're just a piece of filthy shit, selling yourself to highest bidder…- Eustass's fist was about to reach Law's face when a bigger and stronger fist collided with Kid's stomach. Doflamingo hit the pale man. The redhead falls in his knees, still watching at Law, tears were running down his face. Law was staring at the man kneeled, still in shock state, when a hand dragged him inside the mansion. Eventually Kid left the entrance, defeated.

Later that day, Law was curling in the soft bed, crying, and sobbing quietly. His head hurts, and eyes were aching. But that was nothing comparing to the immense pain that he felt in his chest, he couldn't breathe. He was feeling like dying, the only person that had loved him no matter what, now hated him.

-How are you, Law?- asks a voice, the young man didn't reacted- Look, I don't know what happened in the morning or what reasons has that man to treat you like that, but if that causes you that much pain, then you are probably better alone- Continued the voice, in a calm tone with a hand caressing his back.

"Alone" thought Law, he was alone… he felt sick.

-How is he? - asks Doflamingo to his actual lover Sir Crocodile. They were in the kitchen.

-If you're so worry about him, maybe you should go and see him by yourself - answered Crocodile coldly.

-Mmm, fufufufufu are you jealous, Croc? - teased the blond. Crocodile rolled his eyes in annoyance.

-He's broke- finally said the man with the hook.

- I never saw him like that, he was always so proud and distant, that man has to be something else if he was able to broke the ice prince. Fufufufu- "I can probably ask him for some advices" thought the man in the Hawaiian shirt, looking at his adorable lover, while he washed some dishes.

When Law felt that he had cried all the water in his system, he went out the room and towards the kitchen; even if he wasn't hungry Law knew that he had to eat properly.

-I'll stay here until tomorrow- announced to the couple.

-And just who said you could? Little Law- spoke the big flamingo.

-It's fine, are you hungry Law? - said Crocodile ignoring at his loud lover.

Law nodded softly and sits down. Crocodile serves him, some piece of meat and mash potato. Law eat them slowly after that he get back to his room, took a bath and go back to the bed. He tries to sleep but all he can see in his mind was Eustass Kid, his face, he was crying… Tears started to fall down and even when Law falls asleep, the tears didn't ceased. The next morning he gave thanks to Crocodile, and punched Doflamingo in the stomach, before he could say a thing Law was out.

-You do deserve much more than that feather brain- spoke Crocodile while helping Doflamingo to stand up.

By noon Law was in front of Kureha's clinic. He hadn't told anybody where he was going. Law just wanted to disappear, so he did the closest thing possible and run away from everything, friends, job, and specially from Eustass-ya.

-Home sweet, home- muttered to himself Law, while looking at his new room sadly. He was gently caressing his belly.

*oOo*

3.5 Your past

TWO YEARS BEFORE…

Kid was nervous; Franky has called him to his office. He was sitting in the waiting room, the secretary and wife's boss was looking at him, Mrs. Nico, or Robin, smiled at him. That only made him more uncomfortable, but his frown relaxed a bit. He didn't know why he was being called, that was actually a lie, a few weeks ago some bimbo, daddy's little girl had made a ridiculous request. She wanted a bedroom inside a BMW, and not only a bedroom she wanted a king sized bed inside the freaking car when Kid had denied to made such a stupid request, the girl had a tantrum in his office. Without hesitation, Kid threw her out of the workshop effortlessly. And probably he was going to face the consequences of that right now.

-Come in, Kid- Heard the voice of his boss. Usually his chief was a relaxed man, but when it comes to business he could be as serious as a navy officer. Kid enters in the office, it was more like a workshop than an office, there were sketches on the walls, and some scaled designs of the cars that were designed in the workshop; each one of them handmade by the chief.

-Sit down, Kid- he did as he was said.-Well, as you know we had plans of make a branch office, on the south of the city… and well I had decided that you'll be the perfect man for director's design job…

Before Franky could continue, Kid let out a relief sigh.

-What were you thinking? That I made you come here for firing you or something like that?-commented Franky with a less serious tone in his voice, and a smirk on his face.

-Well, the bimbo's incident and…- confessed the redhead.

-Oh, that… that was SUPPPEEERRRR FUUUNN- yelled the blue haired man and started to laugh.

After the job Kid's was dying to tell his boyfriend the good news. Law had been grumpier lately, he didn't want Kid to pick him after work that day, and that he had a stupid appointment after work but the mechanic was in such a good mood that he'll wait until tomorrow to share the news. And instead he'll go to his flat and party with his friends.

Later that night, they were in one of their favorite bars to celebrate. Everything was good in "One Piece" bar has the best booze in the whole town; Kid and his friends were having a good time. It wasn't often for Kid to be in such a good mood. Still Kid missed Law a little bit. His beer mug was empty again, and he wanted to pee. In his way to the bathroom, a familiar voice makes him stop. In one of the private's room in the bar, the door was slightly open.

INSIDE THE ROOM

-What exactly do you want? Bird brain- spoke the familiar voice, with a death coldly tone. Law was standing up, near to the exit door with his arms crossed on his chest. While the other tall, blond man in the pink feather coat was sitting in one of the olds chairs in the room. The rather small room had only two chairs and a small table that had seen better times, a small lamp hanging from the ceiling, and wood walls and floor.

-Fufufufufu, what do you offer, kitty? - Another voice responded.

- How about me, raping you with a cactus? Does that sounds nice for you?-

- Don't tease me Law; we both know what happened the last time you did it.-

-Shut the fuck up, I'll never end up being your toy again asshole-

-Toy? I always thought of you more like a pet, perhaps even a brother, yeah, you were like a little brother to me Lawsi-

-Don't call me like that ever again, bastard- Law's voice was spitting out venom.

-You know Law, I came all the way here, just to talk to you like the grow up men we're-

-Then fucking star to speak, because nothing will make happier as to get the hell out of here-

-Well, do you remember your grandpa' isn't Law? He wanted me to invite you to your grandmother's birthday party like every year, but I supposed that you wouldn't go like every year. Your poor grandmother must be so sad, without his only grandson, and of course being the date that it'll be, you know, one more year of your parent's tragedy and everything. – Said the blond with a disinterested voice; Law's hands were clenched and his eyes were piercing Doflamingo stupid smirk. - And before you refuse like always, I will just tell you one more thing, something that dear Lanelle didn't want me to say to you. She's really sick, had been like that for a whole year now, but she loves you so much that didn't wanted to worry you. Isn't that sweet Law? Here's this year ticket- Said putting a fine envelope in the table and then he left the room, leaving a furious surgeon behind.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

Kid listened to every word, from the small hint of abuse to the blackmail intent. He was speechless and angry, Law and he had been together for little more than a year now, and he just realized how little he knew about the surgeon. And that just make him mad.

-Eustass-ya? - Law's voice brings back to reality to the redhead.

-FUCK YOU LAW!- yelled the mechanic before storming out of the hall, and out of the bar. Law followed him closely, trying to reach the furious red eyed man.

When they were outside, the cold of the night make Kid calm down a bit, just enough to walk slower. Finally Law could reach him.

-What… the… fuck…- said Law between pants, he must had been running behind Kid at some point

- Who was that bastard, Law? - asked the mechanic coldly. After a long pause, the doctor managed to say.

-It's a long story, Kid…-

-Well we have the whole fucking night-

They had gone to Law's house, he shared a small house with his friends, was past midnight when they arrived. The black haired man, made some coffee and then he started.

*oOo*

**Next chapter, special Law's past chapter, yay! u**

**Please review and let me know how I am doing it. Thank you for reading! **


	4. Law's past: I want to know you

**Note: This chapter had a semi rape scene; you'll see why is semi. And contains mayor OoC, m x m. Kid x Law. Also is M rated from now on, futures encounters blah blah… and from now on I will put the rating at beginning of every chapter. **

**So here's the Law's past special, for everybody to know a little bit of his past.**

**Disclaimer: All the cuties from OP belong to Master Eiichiro Oda.**

*oOo*

"I want to know you"

-Mommy, we there yet? - asks an eight year old Trafalgar Law, from the backseat of his parent's car. He had a white teddy bear with an orange costume in his arms.

-We're almost there sweetie; just hold on a little more, ok? - Answer a beautiful woman, with long, black hair. She had a big pair of pale blue eyes, but a tanned skin.

-Ok…- say the kid while sighed. After a few minutes in silent he spoke again- Why I can't go to nanny's birthday mom?-

-Because is a grownup's party, but is really boring the only thing that they do is talk and drinking, baby. I'm sure you will have more fun with your nanny today that at the party. - Said the women with a confided tone.

- If it's that boring then why you had to go? –

-Law…- spoke finally the man driving, Trafalgar Blake, looking at his son in the rearview mirror. Trafalgar Blake was a tall, thin complexion man, with black straight hair, and brown eyes. He was a doctor and a good one. He had always known that his son was a gifted child, since the time that little Law wanted a book instead a toy for his fifth birthday. But sometimes he wished that his son were a little less intuitive.

Right now they were on their way to his in law's house. His mother-in-law was a nice woman always agreeable and gentle, but her husband was a totally different story. He had always believed in the superiority of the upper classes. He was the main reason why he and his wife have moved out of the big city into a small town "North Blue Town". His wife's father had been in total opposition to their marriage, and had inherited her when she ran away with his new husband. But after Law's birth he had changed his mind, just because society didn't look with good eyes the rejection of their own kind. After all, his grandchild still had upper class blood even if it was mixed with commoner's blood too.

And it was his father in law idea to have a lavish party every year for his wife's birthday, even thought that the madam didn't want one. And every year since Law's birth children weren't allowed. After all even if it was his grandchild, one commoner blood in the party was enough, said the man once, referring of course to his daughter's husband. But that didn't stop his wife from spending the entire day previous to her birthday entirely with his grandson. A thing that sometimes bothered Blake, because it means that he and his wife, Lauren had to spend the entire day in a free commoner environment, receiving the annoying indirect and malicious comments from the other guests in the huge mansion.

It had become a grandmother-grandchild tradition, but with Law asking more questions with every day that passed. Lauren and Blake were preoccupied for his son's well-being, after all have been never healthy for a child to grow up in that horrible environment, that's why they had moved out of there in the first place to protect their son from upper classes and their mentality.

After a while, they finally arrived at the huge mansion, they had to parking outside, because Blake's old car couldn't be inside the parking lot of the house, actually it was a miracle for Blake to be allowed in the house, and a mayor miracle even though after he had punched in the face to the home's master, when he had rushed out with his wife, last time they were there. With a cold but polite salute, his father in law left the couple and their son, at the entrance. When the lady of the house finally appeared she was in a hunter's suit for little Law's delight. Her clothes can only mean one thing: the zoo.

-LAWSI!- yell the woman in an excited tone and waiting for Law with open arms.

-NANNY!- yell back the child running and hugging her grandmother, the nickname for his grandma, has his origin in the incapacity of Law to pronounce correctly "grandmother" when he started to talk at the tender age of ten months. The woman looked beautiful despite years, almost identical to her daughter except for the white porcelain skin. His grandmother put the hat in Law's head, too big for him but he was still happy.

-Look at you Lawsi, you're such a big boy now. And who is this? - said the woman looking at the teddy bear.

- Is Bepo, mommy bought it for my birthday-

-Really? Well then should I give you your present now?-

-Yes you must nanny- said in an authority tone the almost gray eyed child.

-Law! - scolded her mom

-Pleaseeee…. - added Law rolling his eyes and in a joking tone, making him sure to pronounce every syllable.

-Tadaaa!- exclaimed the woman, taking out two tickets for the zoo from his pocket.

-I already knew it, nanny- conclude the child with a grin and a self-sufficient look on his face.

-Law!- This time was his father´s turn to scold him. The kid shrugged and hugged tightly his grandmother; "thank you nanny" mumbled softly the child and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Law could have such an attitude sometimes, thought his father. Just like Blake, thought his mother, looking at her husband.

-Ok, then, let's go sweetheart, but first say a proper goodbye to your mommy and daddy- said the lady of the house. Law let the side of her grandmother and hugged and kissed both of his parents.

-Love you mommy, love you daddy-

-We love you too, baby- Said the young woman, looking fondly at her son. Despite being almost identical image of her mother, his proud and confident air was a constant reminder of who his father was. After the goodbyes and grabbing the child gently by the hand, both, grandmother and kid went out. -Next stop the zoo! - Nanny yelled and Lawsi laughed. His grandmother was the best and the funniest.

*oOo*

Was almost noon when a cell phone call changes Law's life forever, one minute he was viewing polar bears and penguins and the next one he was in the backseat of a cap. Her grandmother almost crying and talking frantically over the phone, he had a bad feeling about this, with a concern look he asks her granny.

-Is mommy and dad ok? - Tears started to roll from the woman's eyes, staining her hunter's suit.

-Everything is going to be ok, sweetie, I promise...- Then he gave Law a long and strong hug. Rubbing his back gently- I promise- whispered again. Law was even more worried with this. Grownups always said things like that when things were wrong. He grabbed Bepo tightly "Mommy" he thought.

They arrive to a big white building, and rushed inside. His grandmother was making questions to the lady in a big desk, she said something and then grabbing the kid by the wrist, and went in some direction. When he arrived to a room, Law's eyes widened, his mother was lying in the bed; she had bandages and had cables in her body, that image will hunt Law for years. His grandmother was talking to the man with a white coat. They were out of Law's hearing range, but when the man shook his head one last time, the elder woman started to cry loudly, scaring Law, then an attempt for taking Law outside the room provoked the child start to run towards his mother, grabbing to her body tightly.

-MOMMY! Wake up! Mom? Nanny, she doesn't wake up- his voice cracking and looking at her mother, she wasn't moving and had a mask over her mouth and nose- Please mom wake up- he begged.

-Lawsi, come here- said his Nanny between sobs, incapable from separating his grandson of his mother.

-But mommy doesn't wake up!- yell the kid, still holding tight to his mother. The dark look on his grandmother face told him everything; it was the same look that his father had given him when his other grandmother had passed away. Then he buried his face in his mother's lap, and mumbled.

-She's not going to wake up isn´t Nanny- The elder woman couldn't contain her sobs and tears anymore, and then Law started to cry too. Even if was a little child he already understood the meaning of death, he was really smart as his mother told him once.

It had been a car accident, after a big fight with his father, Lauren and his husband had exited the house. They had thought to pick up Law from the zoo. Blake was driving, and Lauren was ranting against his father and his stupid idea of racing Law in an upper class environment, he had even treated them with a civil suit for Law's custody. How he dare, he was their son, and no son of theirs will have the stupid idea of upper class superiority in his head. She was furious, how was even possible for her to be related to that man! Blake was furious too but his rage was a silent one. And then a truck came out of nowhere. It was too late for them to slow down. Blake had died from the impact; one driver had called the emergency number. But when the paramedics had arrived, Lauren had already lost consciousness, and entered in a comatose state. The kind soul that had called the ambulance also has written her last will and messages for his son before she faded. The paramedics gave the note to the elder woman, mother of the deceased, Lauren had died an hour and half later, after her mother and son arrived to the hospital, only then they had separated an inconsolable little kid from his mother's side.

When the ambulance had arrived to the hospital, somebody recognized the daughter of the most important pharmaceutical laboratory owner's and had called him. He had taken his time to call her wife. After all there was a party to plan.

The next day Blake's only family, his friends, have a little memorial for his beloved friend and his wife, Law couldn't go. He was locked up in a room with his grandmother. His grandfather had refused to such a small thing as his only daughter's death to be in the way of his famous annual party. When his wife had objected and almost run away with the child he had taken measures. They would be in the room, until the party ended and only after that they would give the notice to the media, and only after that, they will bury his daughter.

After a few days they were at the funeral, Law was like a zombie, he was a smart boy but still the shock of his parent's death was too much for him to swallow.

The secret was, that in reality, the coffin that had been buried in the most fanciest and private graveyard was empty. His grandmother had made arrangements with the child's father's friends to bury her daughter in "North Blue Town" next to her husband. Behind the back of the horrible man that she has loved once and call him husband.

From that point Law will be in the care of his grandparents.

*oOo*

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Law was scared; he had been in that house for almost two months now. He didn't suspect for that man to become such a monster after the first time he met him.

He had met him for the first time in his grandparent's house, after a fight caused for the new tattoos on his grandchild hands and arms, her grandmother was furious at him. One thing was to hate his grandfather and do everything possible to humiliate him every time he could, and another was to mark his body forever. After all she had done it for race a decent man. Law was hurt, after his parent's death his grandmother was the only human being he trusted in. But now she was mad at him just for a few tattoos. He didn't get it. Well, maybe he did understand her but she was making too much fuss about it. He was sixteen now, and in his opinion he knew what he was doing, also he had new ear perforations, and was happy with his looks; he also had his nipple's pierced but that will remain as a secret from his grandmother. He had thought about letting his beard grow, when his facial hair started to grow, a couple years ago. And even maybe sideburns. He decided to go out for a while, and give his grandmother a little space.

The tanned slim teenager was about to go out when he saw a tall, blond man leaning on the door. He probably had presence his tantrum. Law was feeling a little embarrassed, though not enough to try to apologize, after all the man was probably one of his grandfather's friends and that could only mean that, a) he was rich and b) a total jackass. "I think you look pretty good with those" said the man looking at Law's arms. After a few hours they had ended up fervently kissing in the man's car backseat. Law had known he was gay ages ago, almost at the same time that he had entered puberty. And the only person that known that was his grandmother, and his lovers but they didn't matter, no one had spent more than a couple of months with him, his personality didn't allow that. He tended to get bored easily.

After a few more dates, they were in the living room of the man's house, they had been making out and after a couple minutes the man had started to remove Law's clothes; the teen was no stranger to sex but still he was no slut. And he didn't do that sort of things just after a few kisses. When he had rejected the advances of the man, the blond had chuckle and then, then raised a hand, and slap him, hard. In that moment Law knew how dangerous this man could be. He has ended up entering this man's house, it was a few houses far away from his grandfather's mansion and his home; and had ended up staying there for almost two months, now. He had to admit that sex with Donquixote Doflamingo was great at first, the sexual side of the man had impressed Law, and no one had ever possessed him like Doflamingo. But sex was getting rougher with every day that passed; he still had the bruises from last time rumble to prove it.

The teenager was reading in the library, when the older man had arrived and was looking for him. Doflamingo found the teen, he was reading, the man stared at him with undeniable lust, the wrist of the younger man were bruised, also had bit marks all over his body; even bruises result from him getting a little too overboard with his fists.

-Law, why you didn't go downstairs and greet me properly? - asks Doflamingo in a mellow tone.

-I'm studying there's a test tomorrow- said coldly Law. For a week now, Donquixote didn't allow him to go outside without a companion, usually one of his sidekicks. And the blond personally drove him and pick him up from school. The black haired teen, was isolated, except for the time school, where he meets with his friends, Sachi, Penguin and Bepo, the last one was a big albino guy that Law had nicknamed Bepo in resemblance of his favorite childhood toy. But after school he was alone. Sometimes he thought about escape but he couldn't do it alone and was too proud to ask for help. His grandfather was brainwashed by Doflamingo, the blond had a fine lineage and has told him that he will reform Law, as a favor to his great friend.

-Law, you know I'm getting impatient, and your attitude is getting too much annoying lately. Fufufufufu- the man laughed- I want you now. - Ended with a horny look, that Law could sense even behind the sunglasses of Doflamingo.

-Well, too bad I'm busy- answered Law coldly, without flip. He was no victim, and he denied acting like one.

-I guess you don't understand me, little bitch- said Donquixote with a sick grin and ravishing Law against a bookshelf- I can have you anytime and anywhere I want, you know why? Because I can do wherever I want and nobody will ever help you, so now stop squirming and open your fucking legs like the little whore you are…- ordered increasing the grip on Law's arms, Doflamingo started to remove Law hoodie and shirt but letting them halfway between his arms, using them as a bondage apparatus, letting Law without the possibility of fighting back. The younger man could feel the hot breath of the other man aver his neck, licking, bite him; he couldn't enjoy anything that came from that man. Then he bites one of Law's nipples, until blood comes out, the teen hissed in pain but didn't say a thing no plead crossed his lips. When Doflamingo started to rub his erection against Law´s inner thigh, at the same time he opened the fly on the teen's jeans, the boy squirmed a little this was getting too far too fast. Usually the blond will be satisfied with mark Law' body as his property, bit him or slap him. But this was rape! Suddenly, for Doflamingo's bad luck and Law's relieve, one of the maids, Baby 5, as Doflamingo call her, he said that he was too much important to learn the commoner's names so he just put them on a nickname. Interrupted her master, somebody was there to speak with the master. Even though Doflamingo was mad, and horny, he let Law go.

-Ok, baby 5, go a say I'll be down in a minute. Little Law this is not over, so don't get yourself too confident- He forced a kiss into Law's lips and then left.

Law had it enough of this shit, nobody will rape him. But conserving calm, he asks politely for baby 5 if she could companion him to the yard. He wanted some fresh air, the woman nodded and they left, after a few minutes Law has knocked the maid, and was running to his house. He hates himself for not being able to resolve the problem on his own, but wasn't crazy enough to put Doflamingo strength to test. So he had opted, to go to his house and finally speak to his grandmother. The elder women cried when she saw his grandchild's state, he was too thin, badly beaten and bruised. Law explained what had happened to his grandmother, the woman, first scolded the teen. How on earth did he think that having sex with a mafia boss will be a wise move, and he was only sixteen! And secondly because it took him two months to tell her, she was a little bit disappointed on Law, but was mainly preoccupied for him.

-Ok, then I'll call Officer Smoker and tell him about it, and you mister, are not allowed to let this house, I'll talk to your school later- finally said the woman. Before the woman leaves, Law hugged her tightly as he did when he was a child, his grandmother returns the hug and kisses his forehead; Law was so much taller than her now, that he had to bow his head for his grandmother to reach his forehead.

After that, everything got worse before getting better. First was the problem with Doflamingo, he was a mafia boss and his name could be related to drugs, illegal arms, human traffic, the list just have no end, fortunately the big flamingo didn't want to be on the pedophile list, he was even shocked thanks to Law audacity to not reveal his true age to the man. His grandfather almost drags Law back into Doflamingo's house. But thanks to the blackmail from his wife that was prevented. He has been cheating her for years and she knew it a long time ago, but had the patience and cunning to gather evidence, and kept it for later use. And what a good use, she had accomplished not only Law's freedom but also managed to get Law out of the house by the time he turned eighteen without any repercussion for the teen. Law was happy but he wanted to take his Nanny with him when that happens. It took a long time for him to accept the deal, her grandmother had to stay with his bastard husband to keep him from harm Law and his grandfather had to accept it if he didn't want to have a scandal and lose half of his money.

When Law turned eighteen he left his grandparent's house and promised never return to high class. He entered in the best college thanks to a scholarship and become a doctor and surgeon in record time. He was in fact a gifted man. But he had lost contact with his grandmother over the years.

*oOo*

-So that's pretty much it- Concluded Law with a sad smile, and without looking into the redhead's eyes.

-I'm gonna fucking kill that man!- yell Kid. It was almost five in the morning.

-Really…- said Law rolling his eyes – Look Kid is no big deal I won't go anyway.-

-What about your grandma? Isn't she sick? - reminded the mechanic.

Law didn't answer, he loved her grandmother so much but this could be a tramp.

-Let me look at the ticket- he took the envelope and opened it. –Mmm Law I believed your grandmother want to say something to you. - In Kid's hand were a couple of tickets for the zoo. They were dated to within one week.

*oOo*

It was almost noon when Kid and Law arrived to the zoo.

-Let's go this way- said the doctor pulling by the hand to his boyfriend

-How are you so sure? - replied the mechanic to the surgeon

-Just a hunch…- They shortly arrived to the polar bear residence.

On a bench was an elegant woman, was wearing a brimmed hat with and a strange pattern of black spots. The hat reminded Kid the spotted hat of his boyfriend. Then Law let go his boyfriend's hand, and now was smiling at the woman. She was gorgeous she looked so young, looked no more than fifty years. She stands up and hugged his grandson. They walked through the zoo, followed closely by Kid; it was amazing the resemblance between Law and his grandmother, the surgeon had commented once that he took the looks after his mother, so he supposed that his mother must be also a clone from the doctor's grandmother. After a while, Law made a sign for Kid to come closer, and then the surgeon casually offered to go for some beverages, letting Kid and his grandmother alone.

-So you're his boyfriend, Eustass Kid?-

-Yes ma'am- answered Kid awkwardly, he now knew why Law had such a menacing look sometimes, and it was thanks to genetics.

-How long have you been dating? - ask the woman staring at the tall man, sitting next to her, analyzing him.

-Over a year now, ma'am- The blue eyed woman opened her eyes wide.

-Well you must been special for him then- concluded the woman, his voice was more relaxed now.

-Excuse me? - asked Kid, raising a non-existence eyebrow.

-Oh? Don't get me wrong child, I love my grandson with all my heart but he has been rebellious and whimsical his entire life. I had believed that nobody will take care of him when I'm gone- said the woman with a cheerful tone of voice.

-You're that sick then? - asked the mechanic bluntly.

-Yes the doctor's don't give more than a year, cancer they said- She was looking at his grandson that was returning with three cups of something, and a little stuffed animal, a penguin.

-Have you told him?-

-Yes, but he's so stubborn that in the entire conversation I couldn't make him reveal his true feelings perhaps you can, mister Eustass- the pale man and the woman stare at each other, with a knowing look.

-So Nanny, what do you think of him? Isn't he fun? - spoke Law pinching his boyfriend's cheek playfully.

-He's special indeed, Lawsi- answer the woman.

-Lawsi? - Kid snickered, while Law cheeks turned red.

-Yes, Lawsi, and she's the only one who is allowed to call me like that. Are we clear Eustass-ya? - said the black haired man glaring at his lover.

-No problem…Lawsi- said Kid with a cheesy tone and end up with his lover beverage all over his clothes, "was worth it" he thought.

After a fun evening "Grandmother", as she had insisted to Kid calls her that way, she was on her way back to the hospital; she was given a special permission only for that day. Law had promised to visit her two times a week and Kid had promised to company the surgeon.

They waved their hands, and saw the cap disappear down the road.

Law cried all night in Kid's arms.

After a few months Law's grandmother passed away, his last will was that all his fortune passed to his only grandchild. Law didn't need to work anymore, but he said he did it for fun anyway. It took too much time for Law to get over the death of his Nanny. But at the end he did it, thanks to the love of Kid and their friends.

Kid always will remember the last time he spoke with the women in private. She has told him:

-I'll let you my only treasure in this life, so take good care of him and make him happy, please. He's stubborn, and willful. But truly loves you, if sometime he did something to hurt you must think it twice because maybe he is just trying to protect you his way…-

*oOo*

**Clarification, Doflamingo didn't knew what was inside the envelope, Law's Grandmother change the tickets before in some magic way hehehe.**

**Right now I'm thinking how bad must be the memory of Eustass Kid. Next special will be about Eustass Kid family, originally law's past and Eustass's special, would be in the same chapter but one thing led to another and before I realized it was a too long chapter, so Eustass's special will be posted later. **

**Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: Mine and yours

**Note: This by far one of the strangest chapters I had written. Warning, M x M, Kid x Law. OoC. Male pregnancy, Rater: M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story; all the magnificent OP's characters belong to Oda- san.**

*oOo*

4. "Mine and yours"

Every two days Kureha made a full checking of Law's health and his baby's development. It started before the sunrise and it ended on time for breakfast. The whole point of this was to compare his results with the normal results in a woman's pregnancy, but after a few weeks in the clinic Trafalgar Law was already exhausted, the morning sickness, lower blood pressure and some fainting, were annoying but, the fact that being a man and had to go through this alone was the most exhausting thing ever. He just wanted time to past, Kureha had told him that the morning sickness would pass soon; he was reaching his third month by now. And all the clothes he had were getting too smaller for him to wear, even though he hadn't gained that much weight. He need it to go shopping soon, he thought sadly that morning when trying to put his favorite hoodie discovered that was too small for him. He damned the day he chose such a thigh clothes.

His humor wasn't the best either he had always been a strong person with a proud and reserved personality; his emotions were shown only to some people. But with all the stupid hormones, lately he had been on a roller coaster of emotions. He couldn't avoid crying sometimes at night; often he cried until he fell asleep. He didn't know anymore if it was because of the rough separation from Eustass-ya or the stupid hormones. But in one of these crying / depressive attacks he had called Bepo, his best friend since before high school. He didn't say where he was, but had promised Bepo that he will communicate with him, every week. Bepo could be a little naive at times but he has always had a big heart and trusted Law more than anyone in the world. He had also been informed that Killer had made a not so delightful visit that had ended up with Penguin's broken arm and Killer's broken leg.

A few weeks later, when Law was getting in the fifth month, he had surrendered at Bepo's pledges and had told him where he was. The next thing he knew was, that Bepo, Sachi and Penguin where outside the clinic. They don't suspect anything about Law's pregnancy, how could they? It wasn't even natural for men beget children. They did note that Law has gained some weight, but avoided to make any commentary about it.

When Law saw them, Bepo tried to give him a big bear hug but Law rejected immediately, being afraid for his baby's well-being but much to Bepo's depression, and then Law had to start with explanations. After a few hours, three jaws were wide open, in the silence of the room; you could have heard a pin drop. Penguin was the first in talk.

-Are you fucking serious Law?!-

-Captain is a joke?! Right? A sick, twisted joke… - commented Sachi.

-But how captain? Are you ok? - asked Bepo with concerning voice.

-In order, no I'm not fucking joking, again is not a sick, twisted joke and yes Bepo I'm fine- Ended Law looking straight into his friends' faces, after a few minutes in silence.

- I want to touch his belly first- declared Sachi.

-Wait, no I wanted first!- disputed Bepo.

-Guys I think we're missing the point here, our friend! Our friend is pregnant!- Yelled Penguin, the eyes of Law were now hidden in under the brim of his hat, preventing his friend to see the hurtful look in his eyes when he heard those words. Without anybody notes Law outsides the room. While the guys still arguing.

-So what Penguin, he's still our friend. His not different from the Law we know and care about.-stated Sachi.

-That's right!- said Bepo.

-You assholes! That's not what I meant. What I meant was that we need to help him now. One of us had to move in here and make sure for Law to be ok- Declared Penguin.

The other two move their heads in approval.

-What do you think about it, Law? Law? - For the first time the men noted that their friend was nowhere to be found again. And then it hit them, maybe Law misunderstood his friend's words.

-We had to find him, before he disappears forever!- Cried Bepo.

-He's in his room- said a child with big brown eyes that had been watching the whole conversation from a careful distant. And then he proceeded to lead the men to Law's room. They slowly open the door and see a figure curling in the bed.

-Law… I didn't mean to- Started Penguin shyly.

-You didn't mean what? That I'm a freak, that I shouldn't be alive, that I'm an abomination of nature!- ended Law with a dark deep voice.

-Law you aren't any of those things, C'mon …- try to talk Penguin.

-I shouldn't let you know where I was…- Said Law sitting on the bed.

-Law you're being unreasonable. Just listen- tries Sachi.

-Unreasonable! Sachi I'm freaking pregnant! I'm a man and I'm freaking pregnant! The whole fucking situation doesn't make any sense!- Yelled Law, for the first time in months he has outsides the voice in his head that scream those horrible things each time he saw his figure in a mirror.

-Captain, I don't how or why you are in this situation- started softly Bepo sitting next to his captain- but you're not alone anymore…-

-Shut up- said abruptly Law, touching his belly. – Is moving-

Then the three men fell in silence while Law was stroking gently his belly

-My baby is moving- said Law again, this time with a voice full of tenderness, and looking down on his belly.

Instinctively Penguin stands up and touches the small bulge under his captain shirt. With widening eyes the man said excitedly-

-I felt it- removing his hand and looking at it as if was a precious treasure.

-That's not fair Penguin I asked first!- Exclaimed Sachi, trying to reach Law. But Bepo was faster.

-It's incredible! I could feel it too- Said Bepo in a dreamy voice.

-Move Bepo it's my turn…it's really moving captain- Smiled Sachi at Law.

-See Law, you're not a monster, you are going to be… a mom?-Said carefully Penguin. Law was on silent, this was the first time he felt his baby so clearly. And it was the most exciting thing ever. "I'm going to have a baby"… thought Law tenderly, and also for the first time he felt that his life wasn't so bad after all.

*oOo*

The months passed and now it was autumn, the leaves starting to fall from the trees. His friends have accomplished the promise of taking care of him. Each month one of them moves in the clinic to companion Law. This month was Penguin's turn. The weather was getting colder by the day. The harvest of vegetables and fruits was getting all "North Blue Town" busy for the season. There were some new occupants. But the main attraction was the handsome and tall man with, black short hair and almost gray eyes that had a serious and deep expression. The young man was nice and polite but distant at the same time, it has been seen him often in the market buying groceries with a small teen with big brown eyes. Even though there wasn't making that much cold, he already was wearing a long black coat with strange patrons in yellow and a spotted fluffy hat.

-Law, are you ok? You shouldn't force yourself so much, we should bring Penguin with us- exclaimed Chopper when saw Law carrying the shopping's bags, and took some more in his hands. If doctor Kureha was being careful with the former doctor, Chopper was even more. Law has become fond of the child quickly; the boy was nice and shy. He reminded him of Bepo.

-It's fine Chopper, there are just a few streets until the clinic.-

Nobody noted his rapidly growing belly under his long coat. With seven months now, it was a bit weird for Law but Kureha had told him that his belly will be small from the beginning, just until the last months will be shown the big belly. Everything was going nicely and even last week he had his first Braxton Hiks contraction, it wasn't that much painful but it had it took him by surprise. He was in the middle of a poker game with the guys; that now had the new tradition of making a reunion once a month at Kureha's clinic. When Law had the Braxton contraction, Sachi almost faint there; the female Doctor was really patient with Law's friends, and tried Sachi that time; he had hit his head with the coffee table.

Law, spent most of the day reading, or sleeping, he was employed by Kureha for some tough cases but he really needs it to go out from time to time. He was getting bored of all the books, and magazines in the clinic, he had read everything twice, by now. And decide to buy some magazines on the way home from the market. He had developed the habit of reading aloud for his baby to listen, especially some tales. He entered in the supermarket, and he saw it. In one magazine's front was he, the same red hair, pale skin and the same what-are-you-looking- at look. It was Eustass Kid, and much to Law sadness, he wasn't alone, some blonde, with estrange tattoos over his eyes and no eyebrows, was next to his former lover. Law bought the magazine and rushing out of the store.

When arrived at his room sits down on the bed and started to read:

"In this week raising star, we brought to you, the super star of the mechanical world! Yes, we are talking about Eustass Kid, the gifted mechanic and automotive designer that had revolutionized the way of designing cars! As all of you dearest readers probably know, he had been on the main stage of this season grand gala, and receiving the most coveted award " the best design" and also he had won "mechanical designer of the year" with his prototype of a friendly environment car. That mixes the elegance of the city with a free pollution engine. Also this awarded young man, is one of the bachelors for this season. Or at least we thought that until he appeared, walking by the hand of Basil Hawkins the night of the gala. In a later interview he said that they had started dating just recently, but that things were going really well between them and that he was considering take things seriously with this man, he also clarified the rumors of him being with another man. He said and quote "I don't have any relationship with anyone but Hawkins, you're probably in a mistake" and also he confessed to having been in a meaningless relationship with some "jerk" before Basil Hawkins touched his heart. So you just see it dear a reader, the hottest rising star until now, is taken sorry boys and girls out there. Read our next "Raising star". (Photo on the front. Starring Eustass Kid and Basil Hawkins at the night of the gala)"

Law had tears in his eyes, but at the same time he was furious. Maybe the relationship had ended up the worst way possible but, what about everything else; those days were the most happiest and amazing days for Law, and now it was a meaningless relationship? Law was beyond furious, he was yelling at the air, with the magazine in his hands and tears were falling from his eyes. When the other habitants of the house, heard the scandal and the yelling of Law they rushed at Law's bedroom. Penguin still had a carrot that he was peeling in the hand.

-What's wrong Law? - asked Penguin when Law turned to face him, his face was contorted in a grimace of pure hatred, and the tears were falling.

When Law was about to speak, he felt a sharp pain in the lower part of his belly; it was so strong that he kneeled. Chopper started to yell to Doctor Kureha. Meanwhile Penguin helped Law to reach the bed. When the doctor arrived Law was really pale, and couldn't move from the pain.

Was dark outside when Law has stabilized again, he was lying in his bed, with an IV in his right hand. Penguin had read the magazine's article that had started the rage of his friend.

-He's the father isn't? – asked the man in the hat, he was sitting by Law's side. Law just nodded. – Why you didn't tell him, Law?-

- Look all the things he has accomplished now, Penguin. He's living his dream, if I had stayed he probably never had reached any of those things for being taken care of me- Law wasn't lying although he wasn't telling the whole true either.

-But what about you Law? Are you that in love with him? - Spoke Penguin looking at his friend, but he didn't return the look.

-Apparently I am…but now he is with that clown and I'm just nothing but a bad memory- ended Law biting his lower lip. He almost had had a miscarrying just a few hours ago from a stress attack. So he has to be more in control of his emotions than ever it owned that to his child.

-Law, what is gonna happen when the baby comes? You can't do everything on your own; if you want I can tell…-

-NO! You had to promise me that you'll never tell anybody, you hear me!- The look in Law's eyes was a mix between fury and despair.

-But…-

-Pen, please…- Law pledge. Penguin has known Law for a long time and never has heard the man pledge.

-Ok, Law, I won't tell Kid. Just think it well, is not too late yet, and besides he's going to be a father. If I were him I would like to know- said the man.

His child; that was true, Law never stopped to think that the baby wasn't entirely his; it was also Kid's baby. For some reason that thought made Law feel warm inside. He was gestating Eustass's baby, and that was the closest to the redhead he was going to be ever again, so close yet so far from him. But was still a comfort to him. He smiled and stroking his belly softly said

-Our baby- Now more than any other time he was willing to give his life in order to protect his unborn child.

*oOo*

4.5 "A place"

ONE AND A HALF YEARS BEFORE

After a week of excessive pressure and stress Eustass Kid was ready to take a weekend off the job. The only thing he wanted was to relax with his boyfriend. After the death of his grandmother half year ago, Law was finally starting to get in a better mood. Kid had planned to spend the weekend on his boyfriend's house, but sincerely it has been really uncomfortable for Law's roommates and Kid. Since the bathroom incident, where they were caught by Penguin, doing it, in a very humiliating position for Law who had been the bottom that time. The doctor couldn't see his friend's face for weeks, and Penguin couldn´t avoid blush like a virgin every damn time he saw his friend or his friend's boyfriend. And Eustass's flat wasn't an option anymore since one time Killer had found certain hints of some recent sexual activity in his room, and threatened with castrates both lovebirds, and because Law's believing that love hotels were tacky, they had ended up in Law's house to everybody discomfort. In some point between doing groceries and Law's house; the two horny men had ended up doing it in one dark and lonely alley. Two figures could be seen moving; one was stand holding the other, which had both legs around the taller man's waist, his arms entangled over his shoulders

-Ah ah Eustass ah- the whines of Law were having an aphrodisiac effect in Kid, who had made his trusts deeper and harder into Law's heat.

-Ha-ah harder Kid- ordered Law between moans.

-You're too bossy today, don't you think bitch. - At the same time he reached Law's sweet spot that made the doctor let out a cry of pure ecstasy that was luckily muffled by Kid's hand.

-You better shush a little if you don't want to… ah… end up in jail… again- warning Kid to his lousy boyfriend.

-But… ah … it… feels so goooodddd ahhh there moreee, Kid- started to cry out the surgeon while white stars danced in his vision. Evidently the redhead had reached Law's prostate again. And grabbing his boyfriend hard member started to masturbate him, making the black haired to lose more in the moment. Kid let out some guttural grunts, the voice full with pleasure of Law's was making him reach a high peak of stimulation.

-Ahhh, Kiidd I'mm commmm…ahhhh- Law couldn't finish the sentence before he came in his lover's hand, sending Kid over the edge within a few more thrusts, emptying himself in the doctor. The redhead silenced a moan in the moment of his orgasm by biting Law's shoulder.

When both men get down from their high, Law was the first to speak

-We really need to find a better place to fuck…- Spoke the black haired man.

-Says the man that can't do it in a motel room, but has no problem with fuck in an alley- responded ironically the mechanic.

-Don't be an ass, idiot.-

-Then you maybe could be a little more flexible and less girly about the motel's option, jackass-

-Just a few moments ago I demonstrated you how flexible I can be Eustass-ya- Said the surgeon with a shameless smile.

-Stop making me horny, idiot- Answer Kid before kissing at the sexy man in his arms.

After reaching finally the grocery store, they return Law's home with the shopping bags. The air was tense apparently someone has found out some… toys in Law's bedroom.

-First of all what the hell were you doing in my room Sachi!- Angrily claimed Law.

-I needed some band aids for my finger- Said Sachi, showing his finger's cut to the surgeon.

-And you didn't think that you could find them in the first aid kit in the bathroom? - asked Law glaring at his friend.

-I'm sorry -said Sachi, looking at his feet. – It's just I didn't believe you'll have those…kind...of things in the drawer of your nightstand, so close at hand.- A blush creeps out the surgeon's face.- By the way can I borrow some time the handcuffs?-

Sachi had ended that night with a dislocated shoulder that Law refused to accommodate. At the end the doctor gave in and repairs the damage that he had done.

-We really need a place to fuck…- said exhausted Law, lying down in bed.

-Mmm…sure-

-What that's supposed to mean Eustass-ya?-

-It's just that the love hotel option is the only one that will end up with everybody happy, and that it's more or least affordable, we didn't have to sleep there just rent the room a few hours and…-

-I already said no, those places are a breeding ground for venereal diseases-

-Then you better start to practice about being quiet, idiot.-

-So now I'm too loud, if I recalled well you aren't exactly enjoying in silence every time I mount you. In fact I had made you scream like a whore in heat, Eustass-ya- Said Law, with a lustful look, starting to fondle the creamy skin of his boyfriend.

-Stop it already jerk, is no use for you to turn me on if nothing's gonna happen-

-Come on-said looking in between Kid's legs, his member was awakening-Just relax a little and I'll make you enjoy- Said the surgeon leaning over the pale man, exposing his neck inviting Kid to do something about it.

-What about your friends, then? - said Eustass starting to plant butterfly kisses in Law's neck.

-Mmm I don't fucking care-

-Alright then, take off your shirt slut-

-HEEEEYYYY I'M LISTEN TO FUCKING EVERYTHING COULD YOU GUYS KEPT YOUR PANTS ON TONIGHT I HAD TO WOKE UP EARLY TOMORROW!- yelled Penguin from the other side of the wall.

-I HATE YOU PENGUIN!- yell back Law.

-And with that the night is officially over, night Law. - added Kid, rolling over and closing his eyes.

-I hate you too, asshole-

-No you don't, now shut up and go the fuck to sleep-

Next morning, Law had awake with something poking at his ass and it gave him a really good idea.

-Mmmm… what the hell? Law? - Said a drowsy redhead, feeling a little exposed down his waist.

-Morning, Eustass-ya- said Law looking at Kid in between his legs, with redhead's cock in one hand, -I thought on waking you up early- Commented casually Law. While lower his head and lick the soft head of Eustass's member.

-Mmmm… be my guest then…- The mechanic moaned and threw his head back, at the contact of his member with Law's soft and wet tongue.

After one and half hour both men were done with their respective orgasm, Law had demanded the same treatment from Eustass-ya after he had done with him. When the doctor went to the kitchen for some food, Sachi and Bepo were there.

-Soooo Law- asked Sachi with a wide smile that gave Law a bad feeling- Guessing you had a sweet awakening today?

-Don't say one more word Sachi, or you'll end up a quadriplegic. Understand it? – threatened Law.

-HEHEHE I'm just saying that if I could reach that high pitch in my voice I'll…-Sachi was silenced by the fist of his captain against his face.

-Any other smart-ass comment, Sachi? - asks Law with a deathly smirk on his face. Sachi denied without saying a word.

-That's better- Said Law storming out the kitchen.

-I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS SHIT!- Yelled Law, arriving at his room.

-Mmm- hummed Kid, finishing getting dressed.

-It's your entire fucking fault, if you haven't left the fucking lube in Killer's room; I wouldn't have to put up with the stupid comments of my pervert friend!- Spoke Law.

-My fault?! You were the one who suggested making out in Killer's fucking room!- defends himself Kid.

-Shut the fuck up! And leave now!- Demanded Law, pointing at the door.

-What?! Why?!- Asks Eustass-ya getting really mad.

-Because if you and your stupid hot ass stay here, I wouldn't stop myself from having sex. And I really don't want to put up with anymore embarrassment!-

-Well if you're that upset then why we just don't find a place for ourselves and move in together motherfucker! -Suggested Kid with a frown.

-That's seems like a stupidly good idea!- Law crossing his arms, over his chest- And now you better get out, I'm to piss off to watch at your stupid face-

-Fine, asshole!-

-Fine fucking brute!-

-Fine! I'll pick up you later to go and look for places jackass!-

-It's fine for me, stupid motherfucker, pick me up at noon- And with that Law closes his door at Kid's face.

-BRAATTT! Yells Kid from the other side of the door, and get downstairs.

Later that day, they had found a good flat near to both their friends' houses, and for a really good price, rent wasn't too high and had all the services. By the end of the month they were living together and had baptized all the rooms in the apartment in a very sexy and really perverted way. Kid never thought of being more in love with someone that how he felt for Trafalgar.

The feeling of waking up next to his lover was amazing, even if Law was a clean freak, and more than once had made too much fuss for a cup of coffee in their room or milk carton out of the fridge.

*oOo*

**Hehehehe oh I love to put this two in meaningless fights. **

**Next chapter will be Eustass Kid special because I believe is only fair to show his past.**

**Review please!**


	6. Kid's past: You are Eustass Kid

**Note: OoC. M x M, Law x Kid. Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing but this story. All OP character belongs to Eiichiro Oda**.

*oOo*

"You're Eustass Kid"

-You don't have to go if you don't want to- spoke Kid.

-And miss me the annual Eustass' family reunion? Are you crazy? - answered Law in his usual monotone voice. It had been a few months since they move in together. Law was locking the door of his flat, and Kid was carrying the baggage to the car.

-It's not Eustass, is Jones's family reunion. - Ended the redhead with a low tone of voice. Law could detect a bit of resentment.

-Uhmm… ok, wherever, Eustass, Jones, Maverick, I don't care. But we need to go now, or we are going to be late-

-Yeah, sure. - Said the taller man putting the last suitcase in the trunk of his car. It was still dark outside when they parted.

It was a seven hour trip, from the city to the beach where "South Blue Town" was, and hometown of the redhead. Law had been dozing off during the first hour, when they stop for gasoline; the black haired man woke up. After restart the trip the doctor notes the awfully quiet behavior of his usually noisy lover.

-What's wrong Kid? - Finally interrogated the dark haired man, looking at him with his almost gray eyes. The red eyed man flinched, how it was possible for Law to read him like an open book without even try?

-I'm not in a good relationship with my family and I hate to go to this stupid tradition- confessed the pale man.

-Then why you go every year?-

-How did you know I go every year?-

-Killer told me… He also said that I need to ask for your past… is there something I had to know?-

-That motherfucker… you want to know it then?-

-I preferred to know what I am going to see once we arrive to your house. - Law was curious but he didn't want to push his boyfriend, not too much.

-Ok, but I don't want been interrupted by your sarcastic comments bastard. - For the look in Kid's eyes he meant it.

*oOo*

-Why you have to be such a difficult child!- complained the old woman, while pinching the five year old toddler in the arm.

-Ouch! He deserved it! He called me a bastard and told that my mother was a slut!- defend him the kid with a ferocious look, and freeing himself from the grip of his grandmother.

-Well then he just was telling the truth! You and your mother are the shame of the family, if only your grandfather let me throw you out!- whined the woman.

The child could just stare at the floor clenching his teeth. He hated so much that house. The only thing that he understands was that his mother had done something bad, and for some reason it was his fault too. "When I grew up I'll go away far away from here" was his thought, while looking at the dusty window in his "house", his mother and him lived in the most abandoned part of the garden, , in a small room, almost like a small warehouse; with a cracking ceiling and a dusty wood floor. They had to use an old wood stair to reach the small room; that was on the top floor. It had an old bed where his mother and he slept in, with some old and ragged blanket. A small grill, some plates, and some covered. If they need to use the bathroom they did it outside in a bathroom that was in the farthest place of the gigantic garden. When his mother arrived Kid has already changed into his pajamas and had cleaned the dishes.

-How was your day mom? - Asked vivaciously the red hair child, jumping and hugging his mother.

-It was a good baby, how was yours? - responded Mildred Jones in his calm and tired voice. She worked as a maid in some house. She was just twenty two years old, had a dark copper hair, and a pale skin, similar to his son. Her eyes were almost black, nothing out of the ordinary in the woman. Her hands were calloused and thin, she looked sick almost all the time. But Kid didn't know that at some point she was the beauty of the town, and everybody was in love of her figure, and face. That woman was too far away from the Mildred mother of a child in the present.

-Fine, I learned to kill a rat with a wrench!- said excitedly the child.

-Guess what? Baby- said the woman changing the subject; -tomorrow I don't have to work, would you like to go to the park? - suggested the woman in a cheerful tone of voice. The child nodded excitedly, and started to take out the food that were on his mother bag. Tonight dinner was plain rice and some vegetables.

Next morning Mildred was already up when Kid woke up, making breakfast. This was a special occasion for the child, his mother worked almost the entire day, and often he woke up alone. He passed his days helping to the old mechanic of the town, a nice old man, he fed him and teaching him how repairs cars and other stuff. By the age of ten Eustass Kid already knew a car's engine inside and outside.

But that morning, his mother was making him breakfast. Eggs, toast and juice; but what the child loved the most was to eat next to his mother, it didn't matter if they had to sit on the hard floor. After cleaning the dishes both went outside, they had to use the back door of the mansion. "Rules of the house" said often his mother. They reach the park soon after starting to walk, the redhead kid ran towards the swings followed by his mother that starting to push him gently, until Kid commanded more force, which his mother granted. It was passed noon when suddenly his mother, paled even more at the sign of a man and his family that were going for a walk. The man was tall and muscular, flaming red hair, and crimson eyes with no eyebrows. Next to him was his wife, she was blond, and slim with graceful features with a baby in his arms and a small child followed her, it was almost as tall as Kid. But none of the kids resembled his father. When the happy family turns to the place Mildred and his child were, she took her son by the hand and run to hide in a small group of trees. She knelt by his son, and stayed there, hopping to not be found out.

-What happened mom? - Whisper the child into one of his mother's ears, he sensed the delicacy of the situation and didn't want to make too much noise.

-Nothing baby, I was feeling dizzy from the sun- She lied with a nervous smile.

-Mildred? - spoke a voice behind them. The eyes of Kid's mother widened in surprise, and instinctively she held her son tightly against her chest.

-What do you want? - Kid had never heard that tone of voice in his mother, was an aggressive and angry tone of voice.

-The hair of the child. It's like mine isn't? - The man smiled a little sadly, looking at the child that the woman held.

-Who the fuck are you old man?!- Questioned Kid, freeing himself from his mother embrace, he was five years old, but his vocabulary was far away from a normal toddler's vocabulary, thanks to the workshop where the child spends most of his day. He was angry, his mother look obviously upset for the presence of that man, and he didn't like that.

-Wow, aren't you a little too young for that language? - answer the man laughing.

-Answer me asshol…- her mother shush him with her hand over his mouth; before continuing talking.

-Look, I'm just here with MY son, I'm not hurting anybody, so please leave us alone- the woman glared at the man with pure abomination.

- I need to talk with you, about him that's the only reason why I get back to this town, so just listen to me, please- begged the man.

-Ok, today after dinner, come to my house, don't let anyone see you. You have already caused me and my child enough damage. Now leave!- Mildred talked fast, she wanted to this man to get the hell away from her and her son, fast.

The man returned with his family, his son jumped into his arms happily, while Kid and his mother stayed under the shadow of a tree. The woman was trembling and sobbing softly.

-Mom… don't cry mom. That bastard is leaving now- Kid glared in the direction where the man had gone by now. He hugged his mom, she cried often, usually when Kid pretended to sleep, he heard her; and wished for everything to get better. He wanted to grow up fast to be strong enough to shut up those persons in the town that call her mom with names and that sometimes tried to hurt her.

-You're right, Kid. I don't have to cry. C'mon I promised to buy you ice cream. - Said the woman wiping his tears away; cursing her weak personality, and hating herself for letting that man affected her and even more because her son had watched her tears.

When Kid finally slept, or at least that was what his mother believed, she went out of the room and into the garden; Kid stood up quickly and follow her.

On one bench that was close to the end of the dark and almost wild garden, was a dark figure, Kid's mother had a flashlight that usually used to light up the way to the bathroom in the nights were moon's light wasn't enough. But this night, Mildred was illuminating that man's face. The moon was full and illuminated the entire garden.

-Do you want to sit down, Mildred? - spoke the man with low voice.

-Cut the crap and tell me already why you are here? - The boy hidden in the shadows of a tree had never listened to his mother talk like that. She always had nice words for him and a sweet smile too, but for this man she showed a frown and a vocabulary that he only had heard in the workshop where he passed the days along with the other workers.

-I want him to have my last name. –

-Oh I'm sorry, but, it's a little too late for that, don't you believe? Like five years too late- answer the woman clenching her teeth.

-When I saw him in the park, in the swing he looked really happy. Even Sarah said that he's identical to me and that she wouldn't bother that…-

- HE'S MY SON! I had been the only person that had taken care of him, in all this five years! I'm the only one that had loved him, the one that had wiped away his tears when everybody else gave us a cold shoulder. So don't you dare to come here in the middle of the night and proclaim that suddenly you want to give him your last name, because I only will say it one time: NOR HIM OR ME NEED ANYTHING FROM YOU EUSTASS LID! NOTHING!- The rage in his mother voice impressed the child. Her mother was crying but still seemed too scary.

-I know that! Maybe if I hadn't listened to my family, but now it's too late for you or me. But not for him, he still can grow up away from all this hatred. That's what I came to offer. I can buy a flat for you and him in Sabaody city and paid for his studies…-

-I'll not owe you nothing- said the woman looking directly at him, her eyes piercing holes into the man's head, she took a deep breath - But I want more than this for him, send me the papers and I'll sign them, but I don't want you hope anything from him, he'll never know who you are from my mouth you hear me!-

-I've heard that he's smart and strong…- said the man, his voice became soft.

-Stop talking about him as if you care! He's smart, and charming. He always has a grin on his face, and is determined and risky; I'm always sick worried for him but I know he'll be fine; he's so independent and brave. He doesn't have many friends, but that is also thanks to you and your stupid family!- The furious woman paused for a second, meditating the words of the man father of her child, took a deep breath before continue- He will have your last name but just because I know that mine will only guaranty him pain and shame. - The fury on her had washed away when she thought of her child. But her voice still sounded angry and sad.

-Mom…- Kid, he went out of his stash.

-Kid what are you doing here? Where you listen? - Her eyes showed preoccupation, and her voice cracked when saw the small figure coming out from the bushes.

-Mom, I just…-He shrugged.

-You're Kid isn't? - The man looked sweetly at the child; his son after all has his red hair, and his lack of eyebrows. Both, mother and son watched the man in silence for a few seconds.

-Kid goes back to the house ok? I'll be with you in a moment. - said his mother.

-I don't like you! You made her cry and I won't let that happen again, so go the hell away from her!- The child had walked closer to the man, he was shouting at him and glaring him daggers.

-KID COME BACK HERE!- yelled his mother. The man took advantage of his distraction and hugged the boy, the child squirmed furiously. But the man wasn't going to give up. Kid's heart was beating fast, he was afraid of this man.

-I'm your father, Kid. Nice to meet you- Kid stopped his movements for a second. But regained forces, and finally freed himself of the embrace of that man; running towards his mother searching for her arms. She picked him up and held him tightly. He was confused, he didn't have a father, and Kid had heard that from a relative, the child trembled in his mother's arms.

-It's alright baby, I'm here- She consoled him. –Leave now, please. - This time she spoke calmly looking at the man. The man finally left, Mildred couldn't sleep that night, watching her son sleep in her arms, all night long. She would protect her son from anybody.

*oOo*

TWELVE YEARS LATER

He had known that ring for ages, the first time he put a foot into the arena was because he had accompanied one of his best friends from the workshop, Killer. It was a street fighting circuit; he started fighting when he was twelve. The blond had been his best trainer and his toughest opponent; he had already broken his nose twice.

From Friday to Sunday, in an abandoned warehouse close to the beach, boys, man and occasionally women went to the "ring" to win some money. He already had a bad-ass reputation, and it was a reputation gained with broken bones, bleeding wounds and a mouth that will make the devil blush. Nobody pronounces his name without some precaution, and none dare to make fun of him, the last man that had done it ended up in a coma, just because Killer managed to stop the already furious teen before he could kill the man. Eustass Kid was now muscular and taller than most of the men in town, nobody knew anything about him, or his past. The redhead didn't care about it; in fact it was better that way.

But from Monday to Thursday he was Kid, the bastard son of a well named family. His mother was weaker than ever, she lived in a hospital room now, and all the money that Kid earned in the workshop was to pay his mother's medicine and all the extra money from fights he used for paid his studies. He was determined to get the hell out of that town, and away from his family. Every day was the same, if one of his aunts, cousins and pretty much everybody of his blood relatives saw him, crossing the garden to reach his stupid small and dustier than ever room, they started mocking him or worst pity him. It was hell in his opinion, he had done a promise to his mother, he would not attack any family member in exchange he could live there, Kid didn't mind to live in the streets if he need to, but a promise was a promise, and moreover a promise to his mother, the only human being that he care about, that promise was sacred. He couldn't wait to get out of that family, he didn't share the last name which was a relief, and he didn't remember his father, he had a vague memory of him but it had been loosening all over the years; his mother never talked about him. For all the information that has gathered all along the years. He knew that between his father and mother had been something similar to a relationship that ended wrong and with Kid's birth.

Killer and he had agreed to wait until Kid finished high school to go to the big city, "Sabaody city" and look for a new life. But something changed, one cold morning; one of the nurses in the hospital and friend's with Kid's mother came running to the mansion looking for the teenager. He was getting ready for school. The woman called his name from outside the house. When Kid finally came out, the woman's face paled, he was a disaster; his left eye was covered with a patch. His right arm was red and bruised and had a torn lip.

-My Lord! Child! What happened to… to you!- Exclaimed the woman, looking at the wounded teenager.

-What's wrong with my mother? - asked Kid, he already knew what the woman was doing at six in the morning outside his house.

-Kid, please come with me-

-Not until you spoke-

-Don't be a difficult boy; we need to hurry up…-

-What happened to my mother? - asked Kid with a fierce look.

-She passed away, an hour ago Kid, we couldn't do anything; I'm very sorry; s-she let this for you- said the woman breaking into tears. The woman held a pink envelope in her shaking hands. Kid recognized the paper; he had given it to his mother in her last birthday, he and Killer spend hours looking for a good present.

The redhead was in shock; his mother wasn't with him anymore; after years of pain and suffer her weakened body had a rest from all the cruel people and their malicious comments. The memorial was simple and it took all Kid's savings with it. His mother was buried and the humbler part of the municipal cemetery. It surprised Kid how many friends his mother had, people from the hospital, and even her old bosses came to the simple funeral service. His friends from the workshop were there too, it told to Kid that even with all the harsh and hate from his family, his mother was still capable of finding love in people's heart.

After just a month he took his few possessions and moved out of the room that his mother and he once shared, he didn't say goodbye to anybody. When he moved in with Killer he knew what he will face, no bed and well, pretty much nothing. Killer rented the same room since he was fifteen; he had run away from his home after his beloved grandfather passed away. Both sleep on the floor, and use the workshop shower. They decided to stick to the plan and wait until Kid finished high school; he had high hopes to gain a scholarship for "Sabaody's University", after all besides his rebellious attitude he was also well known for having an exceptional talent for mechanics and design.

He was depressed from his mother's death, but for once in his life he felt free, he might be poor and had nothing to lose, but at the same time it was that what make him work for a better life. In his mother last will she confessed who his father was, and that he had tried a long time ago to contact them. He read the letter once more time few months later after her death.

"_Dear baby:_

_ If you're reading this is because I passed away I'm so sorry for not being strong enough; I know how much you force yourself to pay all my hospital bills, just for me to get better and still I do not do anything but get worse with every day that passes, I'm such a disgrace don't you think? You might think that I'm a pushover and probably you're right. But I'm still your mother, and there's no other person in this world that love you more than I do, I know what kind of man you're, you're a sensitive person even if you don't know how to express yourself properly, and sincere. Please be careful because sincere people are often mistaken for rude, people don't want to listen the truth, especially when it comes from a young mouth. You have so many qualities that I'll never have enough paper to write everything down, so just remember this You're Eustass Kid you have and identity that nobody can take away from you. I love you so much my dearest son. I can't believe I could never meet your sons or wife, but I do know that you'll do a wonderful job as a father and husband, don't let anybody take away your dreams. I did it, and regret it so much. But no matter what people will tell you after my dead, I never regret been you mother, or having raised myself, you're my greatest accomplishment in this life; you are the reason why I survived through so many things. You are my baby, my love and my sun. _

_If someday you want to know my history you can ask to your grandfather, he is the only one that supported me after what happened with your father and me. He will know all the answers. And about your father, well he is a good man he just took bad decisions, so don't hate him. His name is Eustass Lid. And I know that maybe you'll go and see him some time, he will like that. I was so angry at him during so much time, that I denied myself to even love him maybe was that what make me sick; never denied your feelings my child. I was so selfish, I wanted you all for myself and never thought about your needs, I'm sorry for had taken away your opportunity of a better life and for took away your father from you. I'm such a bad mother but I did my best for you, and believe me when I say that you're my only love, after you I could never see anyone but you. My sweet baby, I remember the day you were born, you didn't even cry for that long, you just looked at me with those big crimson eyes and stared at me, until you fell asleep. And from that moment, I decided that nobody will hurt you. So please my baby, be happy! Does not matter what you do with your life, if you're happy then I will be happy too. I'll always be with you._

_With love:_

_Mom"_

Every time he read the letter with end up in tears; "nothing that whisky can't cure" he said. He was a heavy drinker since he was fifteen, Killer was such a mom sometimes, he didn't let the redhead drink too much either, but lately he was giving him time to recover from his mother's death, and let him pass away from drinking a few times.

Kid wasn't seriously thinking about, talk to his grandfather. He didn't want anything to do with his so-called family, until Killer suggested the idea of gathering enough information from his father; maybe he could use that information for a later use or something. Killer knew his friend from a long time ago and knew that the red eyed man will never admit wanting to meet his father, but probably he does want it.

After half year, Killer and Kid made out a plan to meet the redhead's grandfather without seen his family too much, and with the new additions of his small group: Heat and Wire. They put it in action. The first step was easy, Killer was something like the best hacker ever and was easy for him get into the alarm system of Jones's family and turned it out. Second step, was make them sure for anyone to be inside the house or at least near to his grandfather office. Wire and Heat worked hard during a month to get that done. At the last step was for Kid to get in the resident, Kid did want to be seen, after years and years of mockery and treats from his family members he wanted to get in with style.

With help from his friends Kid get in the house, and with help of his fist and thanks to Heat love for fire, that give him one year in "South Blue Borstal". Heat create a fire that made all of his family members to run out the house, while Killer and Wire blocked all the possible exits for his grandfather and conduct him to his office inside the house, were Kid was waiting for him.

-Hi grandfather- greeted Kid; he was sitting behind the posh desk.

-Kid? Is that you? - Said the old man, he was less intimidating than what Kid remembered.

-No, I'm past Christmas' ghost, of course it's me- barked Kid; he didn't have time for stupid things. He always had a lack of patience.

-What are you doing here, how did you get in here? - The man was scared probably for the looks on Kid's eyes.

-Everything is easy when you have good friends, old man- Said Kid putting his feet up on the desk. - but right now, what I want to know is about my mother story, you know your only daughter the one who died recently, and the one who your lovely family made her life a living hell during so much time.- Kid's voice was low and bitter.

-Mi- Mildred is death? - Asked the man, with a cracked voice, Kid started to laugh loudly, he had to be kidding him. When the young man's laugh died he spoke again. The old man had sat in a chair in front of the desk; he looked desperately sad and was crying for Kid's disgust.

-C'mon old fart, you really expect me to believe you! She passed away six months ago!- screamed the redhead boy- If you really cared for her why you never do anything, where were you every time your family treat her like crap?, or every time that we didn't have anything to eat? Where were you when she got sick, but we didn't have enough money to get her proper health care? Eh? Where the fuck you were? - ended Kid.

-I just… She was my little girl… until that Eustass Lid… he's the one with the fault of everything!- said the father of his mother between sobs.

-Yeah sure, now that you mentioned, tell me everything-

-Are you crazy boy, there's a fire outside the…- the man shut his mouth when saw what Kid has in his hand, a revolver. His revolver, the one that he kept in his safe, Killer was really helpful when he wanted.

-You are going to tell me everything old man, don't make me do something I really want- The voice of his grandson was impressively cold, while charged the gun.

-Eustass Lid is the son of a very important family from South Blue; they own most of the land. Our family and his family aren't in good terms. But still your mother used to date that man, she was so willful- The look in the man softened for a second remembering his daughter, before he continued- when she got pregnant from you. He rejected her, and his family made sure for him to get married in less than a month, he went out the town since then. His family… they made your mother's life hell. Your grandmother was so angry, that she rejected her daughter too, when she denied to…- The eyes of the man look up to his grandchild figure, he was looking out the window.

-When she rejected to have an abortion…-Whispered the redhead- What about you? Why you didn't do a fuck for help her? Does your wife beat you? - Mocked Kid, with a sick grin.

-I had to choose, and your mother was so sweet, she was the one with the idea you know? She said to me that the only thing she wished for was a room; nothing fancy… the day you were born, she looked so happy, as if you were the only thing that was worth to live. But she always was so fragile and…-

-Stop talking about her… you don't have the right. She wasn't happy!- Screamed Kid- She cried almost every night! You didn't know a shit about her! Now give all the information about Eustass Lid and with that I'll go-

-I don't know, after you were born he disappear from the city-

-Useless as ever- commented Kid, he was sitting on the desk's edge now. - Then I'm off-

-Wait Kid…- pledge the man.

-The fuck you want!- said the young man without looking back; he was in the door's frame.

-At the next family reunion, sit at my right, please. I know you probably hate us, and you have right to do it, but I want to do something for you now, I want for her son to be part of our family- The elder man was standing now, the smoke had reached the room slowly, time was running out. A sick grin crossed Kid's face, what a perfect revenge.

-I will, but don't get wrong I'll do it only because I want to see all your stupid family's faces when I sit at your right grandpa'- spoke Kid- you should go out now, fire will reach this room soon.- With that Kid went out the room. –Were you listening? - Said to the dark figure in the shadows.

-Yeah- spoke Killer he was using his helmet, the one that used to fight. -So now what? Boss. - Mocked Killer.

-Boss? I like that, now we'll found out about Eustass Lid- Said at the same time he broke a window with his bare fist, making an escape route.

-Got it- confirmed Killer while jumping out the window, Heat and Wire were already waiting them outside the house, and the fireman siren could be heard closer now. Kid watched the burning house from the backseat of Killer's car, while the tired men drove away from the site.

*oOo*

Finding Kid's father was harder that what Killer had predicted, the information about the man was more protected than national information, not that Killer had gotten into the national security system to clean a little of his friend's past from police files. It had taken two months now gathered information about that man, Killer was determined to find out anything about him. The first month was for Kid, but now was his pride what impel him.

-Finally- Screamed the blond, a week after Kid's graduation, while looking at his laptop's screen.

-What?-asked the three men, that were packing all the stuff in the room, not that was that much things to pack, but everything was a mess so they first had to separate the trash from the useful stuff.

-Your father is living in "Sabaody City" is married to Eustass Sarah, had two children one of them is just a year younger than you. Hey you really took after his look- said the man in the dot shirt, looking at a picture of a young Eustass Lid and his lovely wife the day of their wedding. - He works at his family office is the current CEO and I'm about to make an appointment next Wednesday for you Kiddo and also I delete his next vacations from his schedule- Snickered Killer before dodging the flying pocket knife that flew in his direction. Kid hated the nickname that used to have in the workshop.

-Wonderful, another stupid appointment for next week. - Said Kid, putting his clothes in a box, and handed it to Wire. Kid had been admitted in "Sabaody University" and got a full scholarship. But he detested the idea of kiss someone's butt for the stupid interview.

-Don't complain, Kiddo, you need to clear things with the man- spoke wisely Killer, before a redhead stumble into him and tried to strangle him. Heat and Wire have become accustomed to the fights of those two by now, and didn't pay attention to the men trying to kill each other while rolling on the floor.

Time passed fast, and before Kid could recall he was in the waiting room of his "father's" office receiving a strange look from the man's secretary. After ten minutes waiting he was called into the main office. The office was big, bigger that any office Kid had been into at least, was circular, with large windows from where he had an impressive look of all the city, a desk was located on the only wall in front of the door. In front of a bookcase that had books and lots of pictures of blond children and their mother, in some of them were a young version of the man that was sitting behind the desk.

-So mister, Heat Eduard, isn't? - Said the man with flaming red hair, no eyebrows and in expensive gray suit. He didn't bother to look up, while signing a few documents; Heat had borrowed Kid his name, Killer's idea. Kid sat without saying a word, his eyes fixed on the man in front of him.

-Are you going to talk mister Heat? - For the first time, the man looked up. He threw his pen in surprise when realized who the young man was. Kid spoke.

-Nice to meet you, Mister Eustass- He tried to be polite, even thought what he really wanted was dismember that man alive. His eyes revealed his true intentions.

- Kid? Are you Kid? - The man took out his glasses, and stood up. Instinctively Kid did the same and stepped away from the man.

-Yes, I am-

-Why, how you find me? Did your mother tell you about me? How is she? - The voice of the man had a hint of happiness as if he had been waiting for that moment for a long time ago.

-Death…She's death- answered coldly the young man.

-Oh my… I'm sorry to hear that. Then how did you…-

-I have my methods, now, what I want is your money- Said Kid, he didn't like go around the bush too much.

-Excuse me?-

-Look, maybe my mother never accepted a penny from you but I'm not stupid enough to reject the opportunity. So, you offered a long time ago, a flat. And I want that-

-You hate me that much? - The eyes of the elder man obscured.

-How can I hate you, asshole? I don't even know you and sincerely I don't want to. I don't care about you, just give what I want, and then I'll disappear from your happy life- concluded Kid, looking at the pictures in the bookcase. Those pictures showed a happy family and that make the young red haired felt sick.

-I can give you more if you just give me the chance to make things right, son-

-I'm not your son, I only had a mother, and she raised me all by herself. I have never needed a father, what I need is a place to live in. Now can you give that or am I wasting my time? - Asked Kid in an annoyed tone.

-Give me one day, and you'll have it- The man was defeated, the young man in front of him was right.- But before you go answer me this: Are you happy?- The older man hopping secretly to someday have a real happy and complete family. Kid really had taken after his looks but his eyes had the same spark that his first love and Kid's mother used to have; a wild spark of life.

-That doesn't concern you old man- Said Kid and left the office.

Within a day he and Killer were moving into a small two bedroom apartment, it was enough for them though. The apartment was at Kid's name.

He still received Christmas's cards from his father. And every year as a tradition, Kid burned without even opened the damn envelope. He really didn't care about his father. He had a mother and that was enough family for him.

*oOo*

-So basically, you're going to the reunion just to make everybody life's hell for a day? - Concluded the almost gray eyed man.

-Got a problem with that? - barked the redhead while parked in the hotel parking lot.

-No, just saying, today is going to be an interesting day- spoke Law with a creepy smile, and a dark menacing look.

-You're damn right…what about a quickie before going? - asked Kid pinning Law into the closest wall.

-You better take your claws away from me, Eustass-ya- murmured Law before bite Kid on the lips.

Both men arrived hours later to the party, Eustass had a torn lip and Law had so much hickeys on his neck that almost looked as if he had been badly beaten, thing that was really more close to the truth that anyone could think.

Before entering the party, Eustass showed his boyfriend the garden; they went to the farthest side that once had the room where he was raised by his mother. But instead of it they found out a small fountain, with an angel strangely similar to Eustass's mother.

-Can I make you a question Eustass-ya? - asked Law leaned closer to his boyfriend's shoulder.

-For the last time I'm not going to let you explain anything about my lip- Answered Eustass.

-it's not about that, asshole. Although you have no sense of humor, just image their faces. But what I wanted to ask was. Did your mother know you were gay? She wrote about wanting to know your future wife and children- A little hint of insecurity could be detected in the dark haired man's voice

-That's because before met you I brought some chicks home and stuff-

-Like girls with boobs and everything?-

-I kinda liked both, girl or man; if I liked them I like them-

-Liked?-

-Well now I just love you…- said Kid distractedly, without noticing the dumbfounded face of his boyfriend; that was the first time the redhead said the "L" word to Law.

-Wait, you l-love me? - A slight blush on Law's face.

-I thought that was clear, you're much more self-centered that you think moron- Said Kid angrily.

-You love me!-exclaimed Law cheerfully this time, grabbing his boyfriend arm tightly.

-Yeah, could you stop saying it? It's weird to see you so happy just for that- complained Eustass-ya with a furious blush and a timid smile.- Now move your ass, we had to bring hell to some people- Said the crimson eyed man with a grin and dragging his boyfriend to the mansion.

*oOo*

**This is the longest chapter ´till now. I need a break… Next chapter will continue the family reunion story, and something else. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 5: Cleaning up your mess

**Note: I consider that I should show more about Kid situation after Law ditch him. So the first part will be more centered on Kid, a little bit of Killer too. And the second one will shown more of Law P.O.V.**

**Like usually: M x M, M rated. Kid x Law and so much OoC that you would want to kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ODA-SAN**

*oOo*

5. "Cleaning up your mess"

He had no fucking idea about Law's behavior, literally, a few hours ago his boyfriend was kissing him and after the great news he broke up with him without listening to the whole new. Eustass Kid was driving fast to Killer's home; he didn't care about the mess in his cheek, thanks to Law and his stupidly good aiming. When he arrived, Killer was in the middle of a fight with some random woman that he probably had cheated or something like that. Killer was excellent as a friend, but on more than one occasion Kid had been a witness of his friend's committing "problems". He didn't even bother to knock, just entered into one of the rooms that once has been his room, and sleep in his old small bed, a few of his belongings still were there. It was his house after all. A few hours later, a blond with a swollen cheek, and a tired look, was watching him from the door frame.

-Law did that? - asked Killer entering the room and sitting on the bed's edge. Kid's hand touched slightly his own cheek; dried blood was all over it.

-Yeah, your girl did that? - said the redhead pointing at his best friend's cheek, he also notes a few blond hairs in his friend's shirt. Apparently the girl knew how to use scissors.

-Not my girl anymore-

-How long?-

-A few hours, she went crazy, after I said to her to get the hell out after sex-

-You're an ass-

-Like you were better, if I recall well in more than a few occasions Law had thrown you out the flat. And I suspect that tonight you aren't here just because I'm a good host- Mocked the blond.

-Law has been acting weird lately-

-He always has been weird; you had to be more specific. If want any advice-

-He changes his mood a lot more, and has been acting as if he were hiding something, he suddenly keeps quiet thinking a lot and today he broke up with me just because…-

-Just because?-

-Well, maybe told him that we had to move out for my job's sake, and then he flipped out-

-Moving out from the city?-

-No, just to the fancy zone, you know "The New World zone"; I didn't have time to explain it. He became crazy before that and…-

-And throw a knife?-

-Mmm, it's possible that I throw it first…- said Kid scratching the back of his head.

-You're an ass Kid-

-Thanks a lot, motherfucker- Kid sighed- Yeah it's probably my fault too-

-Don't worry tomorrow will be a new day-

-That's your great advice?-

-What do you want me to say, you better get used to it 'cause how it looks like you boyfriend will be soon an ex? Or something? - Kid didn't answer instead he kicked his friend out of the bed and out the room.

-Night Kiddo- said Killer

-FUCK YOU, MOTHERFUCKER- yelled Kid from the other side of the door. Killer grinned it was so easy for him to upset his "little brother".

Next morning the mechanic had a business appointment with Franky, something quick at the posh side of the city. He hadn't been in contact with Law; the bastard had turned off his cellphone. Kid was on his way out the building he had parked his car outside, near to a big house with a ridiculously big yard adorned with pink flamingos and big stairs. He had almost reached his car when he saw it; a very familiar slim figure, in a yellow and black hoodie, tight jeans with a spotted pattern and an equally spotted hat. The man was carrying a lot of bags and a big suitcase. He was talking needlessly close to a tall blond man in a Hawaiian shirt. He immediately recognized both men, and flip out.

He was out of himself; Law had left him to be with that nutcase! The same that almost raped him when he was a teen! Kid didn't know between those two who were sicker. He was yelling at Law and when he finally was about to throw all his rage and his broken heart in a blow directly to Law's face. He saw it, in his former lover's eyes was pain, as if he still was in love with him and were hurt from his words, all happened in a few seconds that light in Law's eyes and a sudden pain in his guts. Next thing he knew he was staring at the surgeon's face kneeled before him, thing couldn't get worse or more humiliating for him. When Law's figure disappeared from the door he felt his own tears fall down. That was it, no matter how much love he could feel for the black haired man, if he didn't want to be with him anymore, he was not going to beg.

Kid reached his home just to confirm what he already knew it; all the drawers and Law's closet were empty. Also his stuff, his savings, even his goddamn photographic album wasn't in any place to be seen. More blind rage washed over his body, he destroyed everything he could, the plates, the curtains, the furniture, the bathroom, all the things that remembered the stupid face of the doctor; he now hated all that stuff, and wanted to burn the fucking flat down. He actually was tempted to do it, but a certain something under the bed prohibited to do so. A stupid black turtle neck sweater probably forgotten by his owner; suddenly small objects were in the entire apartment. Law's toothbrush, a grocery list on the fridge wrote by law's hand, and last but not least a photo. Was the first photo they took together, it was a newspaper clipping, showed a furious couple of men trying to rip each other heads, before the police got at the dance club. "Troubles in the dance floor" said the headline. He smiled before the tears come down again. He remembered that were Law's friends the ones who gave them the picture with a frame and everything the day that they throw out a party to celebrate his new shared apartment, as a joke, but Law insisted in hang it. And now it was over, after three years, it was over. He felt empty. Without thinking it he emptied all the booze that were in the house, the posh wine that Law keep for a celebration, the whiskey that he had bought for whenever he felt in the mood, beer, vodka, everything, it didn't matter he wouldn't stop until lost consciousness. The last thing he remembered was a blond blur going up stairs. After that he woke up in a hospital, feeling awful, dizzy, and heavy but worst of all he remembered why he had drank like a fish.

Between some suppressed sobs and quiet tears he retailed Killer what happened, he later will blame the residual alcohol in his system about his emotional meltdown. Killer took him to his old shared apartment. Nobody will tread his brother like that; the blond was going to find out the truth. After a week or so, Killer had done everything in his hands to find out the doctor, but he had vanished from the earth, not even his closest friends knew where Law was. He even had threatened the albino guy and Law's best friend before being interrupted by other Law's friend and starting to fight with him; usually Killer would have no problem fighting against one guy like Penguin, but for his bad luck he had ended up with a broken leg and Penguin with a broken arm. Thanks to the gigantic man called Bepo, he wasn't as inoffensive like his looks. He, without too much effort, stopped the fight and let both men wounded.

After that failed attempt to find Law, Killer returned to help his alcoholic friend; he had been drinking like there were no tomorrow since Law's departure a month ago. Franky had been more than comprehensive, and had given him two months to recover a little. He really was a super-boss. Killer managed to convince Kid to let out all his rage and sorrow in a more productive way: Fighting.

After three months, Kid was in a gym working out, more than necessary; he also went back to his old ways. Founding out a street fighter club in the underbelly of the city, the red haired man was soon feared as in his good old days back in "South Blue Town". Under the sunlight he was gaining name in the car's designing world; but in the nights he was fighting and let it out all his frustration, blow after blow until his opponent hit the floor. One night he wasn't supposed to be in the ring but after being worked on his new designs for a friendly environment car, he hadn't been tired at all, so he showed up in the arena just to watch and kill the time between the night and the sunrise. He was sitting in the first line, watching the teeth flying, and some blood stained the floor; when a tall, blond and strange man sat beside him.

-The cards said to me that you shouldn't be here- spoke slowly the blond, taking a card from the bottom of the deck he held in his hand. Maybe was the alcohol, the broken heart or just pure coincidence but instead of send this man flying away and get him back from wherever freak show he had come out. Kid just laughed.

-Yeah, I had a friend that thinks the same, Eustass Kid, by the way- Answer surprisingly nicely Kid.

- Basil Hawkins-

And that was the only thing that it took for Kid. Next morning, he was lying in some random motel room, and instead of the blond was a note on the nightstand. Kid smirked when he read it.

"_Cards said that I had to give you my number. Basil Hawkins."_

What a weird man, and interesting too. Said Kid to himself, he started to date the man, just a few times and it was always according to the cards or tarot as he found out later thanks to Killer. Hawkins had even accepted to be his date for the famous "GALA" where he won the most coveted awards. Life was sweet for him, it seems that since certain doctor had flown away from his life he could focus almost in an obsessive and unhealthy way, in his job, the only thing that he could do besides fight. His relationship with the famous tarot reader was merely casual; sex from time to time, no fighting, no drama. And Kid thanked that. But there was still something that bothered, the flat once had shared with the egocentric black haired doctor, was still in his possession, he couldn't get rid of it. No matter how hard he tried, every month he paid the rent as if he still lived there.

One cold day of September, Killer and now self-proclaimed manager, had arranged an interview with a gossip magazine that Kid hated, but he gave some credit to his friend and assisted to the appointment. The questions were stupid, but the girl that interviewed him knew how to manipulate the information that came out from Kid's mouth. And in some way he had ended up saying that his thing with Hawkins were going to get serious, also and from his own will said that "he had been in a meaningless relationship with some jerk" thing that was more or less the truth. But still the words let a sour flavor on Kid's mouth. Before the night ended, he was next to a half emptied bottle of rum, sitting in his living room, or what it left of it, in his old shared apartment. The ghosts of past scenes were tormenting him. Didn't matter where he looked it up, there was always something. He saw a stain in the carpet; he remembered that once Law had dropped a little bit of chocolate ice cream in it, Kid had laughed about it, even though they could never get rid of the stain, they didn't get rid of the fluffy carpet that was the favorite carpet of the surgeon. Kid also remembered been lying on the carpet next to HIS Law, just letting pass the hours of a lazy Sunday. So many stupid and simple memories were sticking like needles in the pieces of his poorly reconstructed heart. When he finally emptied the bottle, Killer was next to him, how much does he had drank it? He never noted the blond arriving.

-Are you finally going to stop this Kid?-

-Wach' talking abou'? - answer the mechanic between hiccups.

-C'mon Kid lets go home-

-I'm h… home-

-No you're not, c'mon Kid. Thus it's just wrong. Look he's not coming back, why don't you just get rid of this place? - Suggested calmly Killer, Kid snorted, like he hadn't tried.

-I can't… no yet- The redhead voice's sounded more coherent by the second.

-I can do it for you-

-It's just…why he did this to me? - Said Kid putting his head between his hands, his arms were reposing on his knees. For Killer that was one difficult question and he hated when he couldn't answer something, especially when that answer was what it take it to make his friend stop hurting himself.

-I don't know, but you can't continue like this. Give me the keys and I will return this place to the landlord. I'll take care of your stuff too. But for the time being let's just go home ok? - Kid took out two sets of keys; one of them had a strange key change symbol that it looks like a smiley face just stranger and a heart, Kid found out Law's keys after in one of the sweater pockets. The other one had Kid's favorite band's symbol, it was something near to a skull in a sun shape form. Killer took them and then proceeded to help his friend to get down stairs. Heat was waiting for them in the car, and helped Kid to get in it.

The time passed fast, and Killer was busier than ever, with all Kid's appointments plus his original job in a security system company, which he did from home on his laptop. He hasn't had time to return the keys and flat to his original owner. But thanks to his free schedule that December afternoon, after three months of delaying the task, he finally had made arrangements to clean up the apartment and finally returned it, but before he went to pick up some of Kid's belongings.

Wire had helped him to put the rest of Kid's clothes in boxes, they were about to leave when a small paper note on the kitchen floor called Killer's attention, it had a nice calligraphy, unlike his red eyed friend hand writing. Immediately the blond knew that was the calligraphy of the surgeon. Behind the note was a grocery list.

"_North Blue Town" train 11:00 a.m. _

If Killer's memory didn't fail, and it didn't; the shopping list was from almost a year ago; when Law had disappeared. The original assumption of the black haired man being in a relationship with Doflamingo had been long ago discharged, thanks to Doflamingo's new lover and recently exposed to the media Sir Crocodile. After that, Killer had concluded his efforts to find his friend's ex. And because lately Kid had been almost happy with his life, the blond didn't see the urgency about finding any new clue of the whereabouts of the surgeon. But that changed today, with this note he could research about "North Blue Town".

-I'm gonna find you, motherfucker- said to himself Killer, crushing the note and smirking.

*oOo*

5.5 "Charming"

A YEAR BEFORE

When Eustass Kid entered the salon everybody got quiet, a big smirk appeared in the redhead's face, Law was walking besides grabbing Kid by his arm. All the people in the room stared at the couple; they walked through the salon in direction to the head of the family that had the place at his right empty.

-How have you been, Kid? - saluted politely the old man standing up and greeting his grandchild with affection. Kid changed his expression now was a frown.

-Fine, where's Law going to sit? - Said the pale man looking menacingly at the young man that was in the chair next to his. The boy moved quickly to the side letting the empty space for Law to sit. Kid retrieved the chair for Law, like a good gentleman would do it. Act that almost made the doctor had a fit of laughter. In a normal day Kid would never do such a thing, but the black haired man had to admit that Kid was committed to his character. Instead of laughing his ass off, Law politely sat down, and thanked his lover. Law still remembered all the stupid good manners that his grandfather made him learn when he was a child. Immediately Kid sat next to him, while Kid's grandfather started the evening with a toast. He thanked to everybody for coming especially to his grandson Kid. The mechanic just snorted, at this special mention. When food was brought, everybody started to chat, drink and eat. Law couldn't avoid listening to all the malicious comments and whispering about his impertinent lover and his bold attitude. Secretly Law was feeling really proud of his boyfriend, but when he turned to see his handsome pale face, he could watch a shadow of anger and resentment. Then the voice of an old lady was heard above all others sounds was heard.

-Just like the whore of his mother, that bastard now turned out to be gay, what a despicable man- concluded the nasty commentary, Kid was about to react when the lady let out a pitch high scream. A fork had been throwing at her and was now in the lady's hand. While a certain surgeon smiled innocently and started to drink some water. Law aiming was impressive; Kid could never beat the man in darts. Greening the red haired and the black haired man watched the scene; the lady with the bleeding hand was pale almost as if she was about to faint while another woman was asking if there was a doctor in the room, desperately. In fact there was a doctor in the room, but he didn't want to move a finger. After the commotion where nobody could tell who the hell had thrown the fork. The people moved to a more comfortable living room where a dessert bar was already served. Law walked slowly trough the people that was gathering around the large table, he was in the mood for some chocolate, while Kid was sitting in one of the biggest couches again at the right of his grandfather. The mechanic didn't waste an opportunity to make everybody green with envy, and to show them how guilty his grandfather could feel, to remind everybody what was the reality behind his mother's death.

When Law was back with a big slice of double chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream in his hand, he devilishly sat on Kid's lap, to everybody's dismay. Law even started to feed Kid in the mouth and act all lovey dovey with his boyfriend. The redhead was almost as shocked as everybody in the room, but immediately understood his boyfriend's intention and played along, grabbing Law by the waist and closing the distance between them. All the prying eyes were above them, while the almost gray eyed man started to speak sweetly at his lover's ear.

-Are they watching us? - said Law in a seductive way.

-Yeah, what are you trying to achieve, raccoon face? - Concluded Kid, his body language has nothing to do with his voice at this point. While his arms held Law now sitting on his knees but his voice had the usual angry tone.

-Well you said that you wanted to piss everybody off isn't?-

-Yeah, but I didn't mean to act like a stupid fool in love, asshole.- Law laughed cutely, and whisper a little bit more low in his lover's ear his macabre plan.

When he finished, an almost sick grin crossed the redhead's face, he had to admit Law was good at being bad. He would never have come out with a plan like that, they were going to hit the sensitive spot on Jones's family, and it was perfect. It was almost afternoon when the undesirable pair put his plan into action. Law kept his act of coquetry while Kid excused himself for a moment and went out the room. Letting Law alone, he knew that the women of his family will not waste the opportunity to make his boyfriend's life a living hell, and without the evil mechanic there to defend him, probably the surgeon will be in problems. Yeah right, both men were counting with the harassment to start their plan. "And is on" thought Law when a bunch of ladies dressed in pastel colors started to walk towards him; he was finishing his second round of ice cream. In the moment the women surround him, he look up with the teaspoon still in his mouth, acting cutely almost innocently, Law accepted the invitation of the women to go and take some fresh air in a near terrace. When he was leaving Kid was already back, the black haired man winked at his boyfriend, at follow the court of women.

-Listen now you, queer- started the older of the woman- you and your filthy boyfriend must leave now.

-You're ruining our family's name with your, your, your- continue a woman that had a monocle.

-Indecent love- suggested innocently Law.

-You, shameless boy- menace other lady- people like you are sick!

-And being stupid, intolerant and retrograde like you is more acceptable then? - commented Law, sitting on the edge of the balcony railing smiling menacingly.

Suddenly the elder woman tried to slap the tanned boy, who easily dodged the old woman's hand, the woman loses the balance and end up in the floor with his white underwear at everybody's view. The sudden sound of millions of pictures being taken at the same time was music for Law's ear, his plan had worked and now the media were invading the gigantic garden of the house. Kid had followed his plan, and had called the local press, and opened the garden gate. Just in time to embarrass the already furious lady, who instead of cover herself started a tantrum in the middle of the place. Law left the balcony; meanwhile most of the Jones's family was already trying to calm down the lady in disgrace. A pair of muscular arms reached the tanned boy, and dragged him into a room, throw him in bed.

-Looks like your plan worked, Lawsi- said the pale man, at the same time that ripped off his lover shirt, breaking more than just a few buttons in the process.

-That was an expensive shirt asshole- said the doctor, exposing his neck a little more for the redheaded man that had started to kiss him.

-Like… I care- reply the man continued to kiss his lover.

-Ah…- a soft moan came out from the black haired man, when his lover found out the spot on his neck that make Law go crazy, and started minister some special attention to it. Meanwhile the expert hands of the young surgeon started to open the trousers of the red haired, and taking out the shirt that prevented him from touching the pale skin of his lover.

-Ouch… careful moron- complained the doctor when his rough boyfriend bit him more aggressive than playfully. Kid smirked, and commenced to nibble Law's nipple. Law wasn't satisfied with the poor reactions of the other man, and started to rub his hips against his boyfriend's; gaining a gasp from the man. Kid kept lowering his head kissing his boyfriend's body in the process, when he reached the most sensitive part of his boyfriend's body; the redhead ignored the obvious erection of the tanned man, and cupped his balls instead, fondling them, his lips barely touching Law's soft head. Law grunted lowly, Kid really was taking his time to tease the doctor. When the slim man was about to complain the redhead suddenly took the hard length into his mouth. Law mewled loudly at the sudden movement, when he recovered his lover was already bobbing his head up and down, almost sending Law over the edge, soon a finger intruded into the tanned man entrance, making the doctor squirm a little more and after no much time a second and then a third finger were added, scissoring over Law's prostate, loosening enough. The crimson eyes full of lust never left the face of his lover, watching Law so lost in the moment, sent waves of pleasure to Kid's already hard member. Deciding that his boyfriend was loose enough, the mechanic put his lover's legs over his shoulders and started to enter into the man below him. Law gasped and shut his eyes. Kid buried himself in Law's heat, moaning softly, and gave the surgeon a little time to adjust. When the gray eyed man moved his hips indicating to his lover that he was ready, Eustass-ya responded with a fast trust, the heat that surrounded his member felt so good, the fast and powerful trusts making his man scream in pleasure, the redhead reached his sweet spot with just one thrust, white spots appeared in the surgeon's vision making him scream, and sink his claws into the creamy skin. Minutes passed and the moans and smell of sex started to fill the air in the large bedroom. The pair of men was kissing, biting and scratching each other. Law was really close of a magnificent grand finale when his boyfriend started to stroke his manhood, effectively making the doctor come with force into the red haired man's hand, also staining the bed sheets, Kid followed him after a few rough trusts. Collapsing over Law, both men were panting, recovering from the recent physical activity. Kid spooned the slimmer man figure, listening to his boyfriend heart beat. He bit his lover's shoulder playfully.

-Are you alive, Law? - asked Kid

-Mmm? - Said the man that had started to doze off, in the embrace of the mechanic.-I'm a mess- commented the man noting the familiar sensation of his lover's seed inside him. – Where are we by the way? - finished Law, starting to note the refined furniture, that surround them. Kid smiled deviously.

-My grandparent's room-

-Really? Aren't you a dirty naughty boy ne? Eustass-ya- Said Law smiling seductively -Well, somebody has to change the bed sheets then- finalized Law the smile never left his lips.

After getting dressed the best they could, because both shirts had missed some buttons by now. They went out; Kid's hair was more tousled than normal. And Law's neck had more hickeys to add to his personal collection. Kid's love marks were in more hidden places, the tanned man didn't like to mark the paler man as some kind of possession, at least not in a very obvious place like the neck. But certainly Kid had some hickeys down his chest.

When they arrived to the main stance, it was dark outside most of the family had gone; just a few of the older women, including the one soon to be on the front page of tomorrow's newspaper and Kid's grandfather still remained.

-Well was a lovely afternoon but is late and my boyfriend and I are tired, so see you next year- casually said Kid.

-Actually, you're not coming next year or ever again- exclaimed an old lady that was sitting next to his grandfather.

-Oh really? Is that what you said old man-

The elder man didn't answer he couldn't look at his grandson in the eyes.

-Mmm I was starting to believe that you actually had the balls to go against to your family year after year, old fart, but I see now that grandmother took your balls with her, when she died. Then I'll see you in hell motherfuckers- answer Kid with a wide smile in his face. A victorious expression could be seen in his eyes.

-Could you go ahead, Kid? - commented Law looking furiously at Kid's grandfather.

-What are you going to do?-

-I will have a few words with your family-

-You sure?-

-Yes, I am- Answer Law with a smile.

-Ok, I'll be waiting for you in the car- When the steps of Kid couldn't be heard anymore in the hall. Law took a deep breath.

-Well, ladies you did it, you took away the bad weed from your lineage. Congratulations. I just wanted to share some information I found out about your family, before coming here. First of all, you're a bunch of idiots that would rather die first than admit that you're in bankruptcy-

The eyes of Kid's grandfather widened, while the women look at each other nervously.

-You sir have no idea of how your money is managed for those old witches as I thought so- continued Law- also, you the one in the ridiculous pink dress, your son is gay. He was looking at Kid with more envious than anybody else in the room every time Kid and I were kissing, besides, why else would he still be single and living with you at 54?-

The woman in the pink dress almost fainted.

-Oh yeah one last thing, thank you. Because thanks to the horrible human beings you are, Kid became the strongest man I know, and guess what no matter what shit you could throw at him he will never get affected. Why? Because you're nothing, you are a bunch of useless waste of oxygen. People like you who believe that have a last name is everything in this life, make me sick. - The eyes of Law were getting darker and a murderous aura started to surround the doctor. – Well then, I'm off- said Law changing his tone into a casual voice.

-Isn't he charming? - The low voice of Kid was heard; Law turned and saw his boyfriend leaning in the door's frame. –Shall we go Law? - Law smiled.

The cool night welcomed the two men while crossed the garden.

-Were you listening the whole thing? - Asked Law feeling a little embarrassed.

-How did you know about the bankruptcy?-

-Killer told me-

-You can't hide anything from that bastard-

-Are you ok? Kid-

-Yeah, why shouldn't I? It took me years to get rid of this damn family, but you just came one day and made everything easier. By the way, thanks for the crappy defense-

-You're welcome, I kinda mean it. - Said Law with a slight blush.

-I love you Law- said the redhead blushing a little, without facing the also blushed man than walked next to him, but grabbing his hand shyly and squeezing it.

-Love you too Kid, now can we go, I need to sleep... and a shower - Said Law, trying to make his boyfriend give him a piggy ride, for once Kid conceded.

*oOo*

**Isn't Killer a really protective big brother?**

**Something I want to clarified, head canon for Law's eyes are pale blue and look almost like gray. Yeah those kinds of eyes that change the color depending on what they are wearing. And if in some point I put gray is valid... just because.  
**

**I do not approve Law's behavior; also I consider that stabbing old ladies' hands with forks is not the best course of action. But sorry, that b**ch deserved it.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 6: Found you

**Note: AU, male pregnancy, M x M, Kid x Law. OoC's, so much OoC's. Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but his story, all OP character belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

*oOo*

6. FOUND YOU

Sachi handed Law a blue shirt. It had passed fifteen minutes, and Law couldn't decide what to wear, -I don't want this, I'll look like a whale- said with an indifferent tone and sitting down, with his eight months pregnant belly he was getting more and more tired with the simplest tasks, as it was standing up in front of a mirror.

-Try this, is big enough- said Sachi who was kneeled looking for clothes in Law's closet. The former doctor could barely move, and he hadn't done a cleaning job in his bedroom for months. Chopper had been very helpful; he was the one who has been doing all Law shores like doing his laundry, and cleaning his room from time to time.

Law took a big crimson sweater. He didn't remember it. And then in his mind a memory woke up. Before having moved out from the apartment that Kid and he had shared, he took his sweater, but had forgotten about it for a long time. Law passed the sweater up his head. It didn't fit him, it was too big for him even now, had a turtle neck and the sleeves covered his hands, only the tips of the long fingers show up, it also covered until half his thighs and it hid his belly even if he had a baby almost fully grow up inside him. He had forgotten how big Eustass-ya was. He took a deep breath before looking at himself in the mirror, then he opened his eyes and a cozy warm feel spread out in his body, he felt so happy, that his baby gave a small kick that made him flinch.

In the mirror was him with Kid's sweater, but in his mind he remembered when he saw Kid in that sweater, was a cold day of winter. Law was sick, and Kid had taken a day off work to take care of his boyfriend. During the whole day, Kid had been spoiled him and pampered him.

-Everything alright? Law- questioned Sachi when saw his friend staring at the mirror with a silly smile on his face. Penguin had warned him about this, Law tended to smile sweetly every time he remembered something about Kid. And lately he was doing it more and more.

-Uh? Yeah I'm fine, let's go, or Penguin is going to get mad, come on help me to stand up- commanded Law.

-Alright, you're… up- said Sachi while pulled his friend by the hand with difficulty.

-Oh my god, I'm feeling like I'm going to explode at any minute- complained Law, grabbing at his back with one hand and his belly with the other.

-You're fine, now are sure you don't want to know? It will make this task easier you know-

-No, I'll wait until him or her born. I have no need to know- He was secretly hoping for a boy, it will be easier for him to know what to say or do with a baby boy.

-But…. Captain…-

-How much did you bet? - Said finally Law, looking at his worn sneakers in the mirror, he hadn't worn his favorites high heeled boots in a while.

- Fifty, for a boy. Penguin and Bepo said is going to be a girl. – Confessed Sachi scratching his head.

-Mmm…- Law watching his belly- You're going to win-

-Really, you sure?-

-No, it's just a gut feeling, and the baby doesn't kick like a girl- complains the dark haired man, remembering that this morning he woke up earlier because his child had decided practicing kickboxing with his kidneys.

-Sweet, I'm going to make a lot of money- Sachi exclaimed happily.

-I'm so relieved to know that my best friends are profiting with my child- said cynically Law.

-Are you mad?-

-I want fifty percent of the earnings. – Stated Law.

-Ok- finalized Sachi, a mischievous smile formed on Law's face. He had done the same arrangement with Penguin and Bepo, not only his friends could have fun at his child's expenses.

That day the guys had gone shopping, luckily Law had his credit card; also thanks to the sweater of Eustass-ya he hid his belly from all the prying eyes. Baby stuff was expensive. The day was full with laughter and stupid fights, Sachi and Penguin were discussing about what color of baby clothe to buy. Finally Law, choose, colors blue, green and yellow, pretty neutral. Bepo was the one who carried most of the bags. On the way back, there's wasn't too much space in Bepo's car, between shopping bags and four men, the road was surprisingly peaceful and Law could doze off on the passenger seat. When the group of friends arrived at the clinic, were received with a small dinner party, because Law had denied doing a baby shower. He had said he wasn't a woman.

During the week Sachi will be helping Law, to carrying his stuff from the clinic to an apartment near to the clinic, he had to think about moving out shortly after the baby's arriving, and starting a new life for him and his baby. He had given up the idea of returning to the big city, too many memories. Right now he had seen what his parents saw in this small town. It was a really different environment in contrast with the one in the city, had good schools and everything; but mainly because it was his parents' dream for him.

*oOo*

It was a cold winter day, when Law woke up that morning with a sharp pain in his body, it started as pain in the abdomen, he felt his muscles contract, and pressed his belly. He rushed out of his room and into the next room, successfully waking up his friends. Since the beginning of December the three of them had moved into Kureha's clinic and preparing themselves for the big event.

-I guess it's time guys- said Law with a face full of pain and grabbing at his middle part, grabbing the door frame unable to stand up straight.

For the last month, he had been in pain, his back hurts, his feet hurt; he couldn't sleep well or even couldn't breathe normally, and for his horrible luck the nausea and vomiting came back. But that pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He could feel the pressure of his baby inside him; trying to literally break him apart.

Kureha had been preparing the room for the operation, a cesarean section; meanwhile, Law's friends were trying to calm down his captain in pain.

-Breathe, Captain- said Bepo stroking gently Law's back. Law had his teeth clenched and was trying to breathe the most normal possible.

-Mmmm, what is doing Kureha that is taking so long? - complains nervously, Sachi, looking at his captain's face that flinched every time to time. Penguin was the one; in charge of measure the time between contractions.

Because Law hadn't the proper anatomy for giving birth, was very important to him get the surgery on time, and before his water's broke or any internal organs could get hurt, he was at risk of dying from an infection. He also could bleed to die.

Finally Chopper appeared from one of the halls, pushing a wheelchair. Penguin and Bepo helped Law reach the wheelchair; the former doctor couldn't speak during contractions just clenched his teeth and grab the hand of the poor Sachi, almost breaking it. He was regretting all those times when seeing a woman in labor had complained about the screams. It was really hard for him even speak. And Sachi regretted winning the bet to be at Law's side.

After a few minutes Law was in the O.R., Kureha had made building an O.R. for the sakes of Law and future patients.

Minutes had passed; only Kureha and Chopper were inside the O.R. Penguin, Sachi and Bepo were in the waiting room.

-What time is it? - asked Penguin. He was getting anxious.

- 11:20- Said Bepo, he has been awfully quiet, praying for his captain to be ok.

-Almost has passed a half hour… what the hell is happening inside?

The three men had known the great risk that his friend was exposed in childbirth. Even a few times he had commented that if something happened to him, he will let his child in his friend's hands.

"_If I don't make it through the operation, please; take care of my child. And if you have to decide at some point between my life and the baby's life, choose the baby, or I'll never forget you"_

Those had been the words of his friend before entering O.R.

-Forty five minutes- Said Sachi.-How much time is gonna take!- He had finally, yelled.

- What if Law dies? - mumbled quietly Bepo. He had said aloud the thing that everybody, was thinking.

-If he dies…-Penguin muttered.

-If he dies we're going to raise his child as our own!- exclaimed Sachi with a tremor in his voice. The three men, nodded and the silent fall upon their heads.

Then the sound of steps filled the hall.

*oOo*

Bepo shed some tears in the hall; he had stayed behind after receiving the news. When Sachi noted the missing of the big albino, he went to search for him.

-C'mon be strong-

-But…-

-It's fine now, he didn't suffer or anything- It was weird to hear Sachi talking so seriously- Let's go we need to stay together yeah? - Bepo quietly nodded and followed the other man, into the room.

-Penguin I swear, if you take one more picture I'm gonna kill you!- said a tired and annoyed Law. He was in lying on the bed still had the I.V. in his right arm, had big deep dark circles under his eyes, was pale and his hair in a mess due to all the sweat. Almost an hour ago he was near death, almost bleed to death was more accurate; Kureha could stabilize his condition on time and without putting the baby on any high risk, but Bepo was the one that was more affected for the near death experience of Law. After a few hours the new mother was fully awake. And starting to feel all the pain that epidural anesthesia was preventing him from feel, the hours passed and the effect of the drugs was fading quickly, he was wrapped in bandages from his chest down, and was starting to feel the stitches of the cesarean wound. They were waiting in Law's room for Kureha to arrive with the newborn. She was making the proper exams to guarantee the child's health.

-C'mon captain we had to preserve these memories, you know for the next generations- Answered Penguin, taking a last picture of the new mommy, who was watching him with a murderous aura. Mommy was the new nickname for the young surgeon; he really wasn't sure how to feel about it. He technically was the mother even if he was a man. The nickname was decided during the dinner-baby shower that Law didn't want. Also who was going to be the godfather of the child, Penguin won the tequila' shot competence and he had the worst hangover ever to prove it.

-You should better be handing out my money - said Sachi triumphal at his friend, still resentment for not being able to compete with his friend's alcohol endurance.

-Nothing is decided yet- glared Penguin at Sachi.

Bepo was too busy preparing the clothes for the child, while the other two men discussed shamelessly about the result of his bet, Chopper has arrived with some water and painkillers for Law, who looked more than exhausted and without any energy; when suddenly, the cries of a baby were heard in the hallway they were getting closer; when finally Kureha arrived with the small bundle that was crying softly and was wrapped in soft blankets.

-Somebody wants to meet you- said softly Kureha handing the baby to Law, who suddenly had recovered energy, when heard his baby crying.

-Hi, I'm your…er…- Started Law with a shaky soft voice, after nine long months he finally had his child in his arms. He couldn't see anything else in the room. Just the small creature in his arms existed.

-He's your mommy- finished the sentence Bepo, leaning closer to see the baby's face.

-I guess I'm your mommy- Confirmed Law looking at the baby in his arm that was now dozing off, in the familiar heat.

-So who won the bet? - Asked shyly Sachi.

-It's pretty obvious by now- Said angrily Law. Both gamblers looking at the floor and apologize to his captain. Law still got the 50% part of the bet's earnings.

*oOo*

Two months! It took Killer two months to find something about the whereabouts of Law. And he didn't use legal methods for the task. While Kid was returning slowly to be the man he once was, an angry genius of mechanics and car designer. Killer wasn't really worried for his best friend that much now, so for the last three months he had spent his spare time looking for some clue about Law. The note had been a good started but soon he had stopped to find new information. The blond had confirmed that the parents of the now disappeared doctor had lived once in "North Blue Town", but have died a long time ago. Also he found something about a clinic and some e-mails that indicated Law was doing something similar to a research by the time he had gone. But nothing after that, suddenly a simple idea came to his mind, credit card. If Law took all his belongings with him it's was obviously that eventually he would need to use his credit card at some point. Killer started to hack every security system and client list of the stores that accepted plastic. He started with the most probable stores, books, clothes, personal hygiene but he had found nothing. So he continued to search every store of "North Blue Town" until he finally found something, baby clothes. Trafalgar Law had spent a small fortune in baby's articles.

"What a freak" thought Killer. But it didn't matter because he finally had an address.

*oOo*

It was a strangely windy February afternoon, snow in the streets of the small Town was starting to melt, and the end of winter could be smelled in the air. Trafalgar Law was rushing through the streets, cursing under his breath. How was possible for such a small baby to eat so much? He only drank milk, but this was the second can of baby formula that Law had brought in the month. Penguin was babysitting his child while the new "mother" went to the store, because only one store in the city had the brand that Law wanted, or in other words, the only brand that his child drank. The baby was picky as his mother.

Law was in such a hurry that didn't note the black car that was following him.

He finally reached his home, a few streets away from Kureha's clinic and on the top floor of a bookstore. From the black car emerged a blond man with a strange helmet, his long hair protruding bellow the helmet call him:

-Oi, Trafalgar! - The call reached the ears of the surgeon. Law turned around when he received a punch in his guts, that make him kneel from pain, he was still really sensitive from the wound of the c- section almost three months ago, even thought the stitches were healing properly.

-Kid sends you his greetings bastard! - shouted Killer, and preparing himself for the second blow. The black haired had loose his spotted hat, and was looking at him now; the blond watched the small tears in the corners of the eyes of the kneeled man. Then he hit him hard with his knee in the face. Send him flying away, Law landed trying to recover from the attack, the doctor managed to dodge the third and fourth blows, but couldn't hit the blond; when the tanned man tried to put some distance between him and his aggressor the blond reached the collar of his sweater, pulling him and making him go down again, whit the boot of Killer on one side of his face, pressing him.

-So, you think you could just humiliate, and hurt my friend and that nothing will happen to you fucking prick?- Spoke Killer, with a deathly cold tone, while sinking the heel of his boot more and more in Law's cheek. The doctor couldn't answer, he barely could move his jaw, and knew what was next, Killer pretended to break his jaw from one last kick.

Upstairs Penguin had listened the shouting from Killer and got downstairs in time to see at his friend in the cold pavement trying to stand up and his face bleeding. While the blond in the blue and white helmet prepare the next attack. Penguin threw himself to the attacker, tackling him with success. Meanwhile Law had reached the door of his apartment, but Killer was already on his foot and had dodged Law's friend's attacks.

-You're not going to get out of this easily Trafalgar- said Killer.

CRASH! A sudden noise of something breaking was listened upstairs, shortly after that the cries of an infant were listening. Law's eyes suddenly were wide open and with amazing agility he fooled the blond and entered into the house. Killer followed him, but Penguin made his way upstairs slower. When both men still fighting each other reach the top of the stairs… the blond froze on the spot when saw the scene displayed in front his eyes.

A black haired guy, trying to soothe a small baby, with fierce red hair, and no eyebrows; Killer knew he had seen that kind of hair in another person.

-Shh, It's ok, I'm here, I'm here- mumbled the surgeon to the baby in his arms. The baby slowly calmed down, he even was starting to giggle when the man in the helmet talked again.

-Trafalgar? What the FUCK! Who's that child? Did you… did you leave Kid to get married? - Said loudly the blond, the silence was broken for the baby's cries again.

-Great, you scared him again- Murmured Law, starting to lull at the baby again.

- Sorry Law I couldn't stop him- Said the man in the hat-Is he fine? Are you fine? - asked Penguin

-Don't worry we're fine, the window opened due to the wind and throw some stuff, that woke him up- Explained briefly Law.

-Could you listen to me! - demanded Killer, he wasn't evil enough to attack Law while he held a baby in his arms, the baby looked disturbingly similar to somebody he knew, but couldn't said exactly who.

-Pen, could you do some coffee; this is going to take a while- Law eyes stare at the blond, who still had a dangerous aura ready for the moment that Law decided to attack.

With the small baby still in his arms, Law took out a photo album from the bookcase. Next he invited Killer to sit down. When the three men were sitting, and the baby was drinking his bottle in Law's arms. Trafalgar made Killer promise to listen quietly to everything.

-First of all, I didn't let Eustass-ya to get married-

-Then the child? - inquired Killer.

-I said that you must be quiet! you can ask later- said Law coldly. A few hours later, Killer was dumbfounded, with an open mouth in a silent scream. Looking at Law and then at the child, trying really hard to make sense of all the information that he had found.

-So the child? - asked again Killer

-Yes. - answered again the surgeon, was night already, and the baby was in his godfather's arm squirming.

-And you're his?-

-Yeah, I'm a mother now - concluded Law grabbing his baby from Penguin's arms. Killer had the photo album in his hands, staring specially to a picture that showed Law, in an advanced state of pregnancy, with his friends. And then his eyes past to another picture that showed a really tired black haired man with a newborn in his arms, the baby had a bright red lock of hair and was sleep. He also had watched some ultrasounds pictures, and some more baby pictures of the child, in one picture the baby was almost glaring in a very familiar way, thought Killer.

-This must be the world's most twisted joke ever- said the blond passing one of his hands troughs his hair, his helmet was now in the coffee table. Law rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt to show his c-section scar, now a bruise was forming in the placed were Killer had hit him.

-Oh my god! I hit a wounded mother- Killer said, entering in a panic state. All the information didn't make any sense but the tanned man in front of him was deathly serious when he had explained everything.

-Yes you sure did it- responded sarcastically Law, rocking his now sleep baby, and walking towards the bedroom, he also had a bruise under his cheek bone starting to form, and Killer glanced again at the child, but only could see a glimpse of red hair.

-Where have I seen hat red hair…- mumble the blond

-It's like Kid's hair! I knew I had seen that red hair- exclaimed Killer finishing, and suddenly his face changed again from triumph to realization- OH MY GOD! IT'S KID'S CHILD!- Then he started to hyperventilate Penguin help him to sit down again and pass him a paper bag to him. Law returned shortly after putting his baby in his crib, and stared at Killer. The man was suffering from a breakdown; he was stroking his hair in a compulsive way that made Law smirk. Penguin offered more coffee to his friend, while silently enjoying the mental breakdown of Killer. But he also understood him, when he first heard about Law's pregnancy, was a little shocked too.

-Why you left Kid? - Finally asked the man after recollect himself.

-Look at yourself Killer- said calmly Law, drinking his coffee- you had nothing to do with this and you're already looking like you need some strong booze. I couldn't imagine how Kid could have reacted. Besides you know Kid, he would become over-protective and well his new job and everything-

-Sounds like you were scarred, Trafalgar- Analyzed Killer, Law's face was serious.

-Of course I was scared, I was terrified, and didn't want for Kid to find out; I still don't want him to find about it. I almost died twice during the whole pregnancy; I can't imagine Kid going through that- confessed the tanned man.

-Why not? - Killer knew his friend; he was stronger than what Law could know.

-Besides haven't you read the magazines lately? He's living his dream, look at all the things he had accomplished in less than a year after I left…- Law wasn't lying in more than one occasion he had imagined going back to Kid and telling him the truth, but then he looked at the picture on the front of certain magazine and had mixed feelings. He already had damage too much the redhead's life. What kind of people he would be? If the doctor went and ruin his new luxurious and exciting life, besides, Kid already had somebody to take care of him and to take care of that person. The other reason Law already had admitted he was scared of being an object of disgust on the crimson eyes of the pale man.

-Yeah but you had no idea what he had to put up with to accomplish all that stuff, the first month he drank his weight in booze and the second month he puked his liver and guts out. After that he started to fight again in the streets and even after that he…-

-He found someone else- interrupted Law with a hurt look in his eyes.

-Yeah but that…- Killer recognized that. The redhead was indeed frolicking with the strange blond but Killer was sure that Kid wasn't entirely happy with it, the redhead didn't look at Hawkins the same way he used to look at Law.

-I'm not interested in knowing Killer, so please just leave- Law looked incredibly upset. Even jealous could dare to say Killer.

Penguin accompanied Killer to the door.

-Look I know what are you thinking, Law is an egocentrically bastard, but try to put yourself in his place. What would you have done? - Penguin spoke to Killer.

-Yeah, I had to think a lot now, tell Law I wouldn't say a thing to anybody ok? - said Killer "For now" the blond thought.

-Thanks- Penguin closed the door and Killer turn on the car and leaves North Blue Town.

*oOo*

-Where were you? - asked Kid when his housemate arrived at two in the morning, the redhead was working on some new design in the living room. Killer just stared at him with a weird face, remembering the pouting face of certain baby he had just met.

-I can't look at you right now. I'm gonna hit bed- Killer had had the weirdest day of his life.

-Uh? Where the fuck that came from? - whispered Kid to the air.

Killer couldn't sleep that much, he had too much information to process. He had to decide what to do with it.

*oOo*

6.5 Memory shots

HALF YEAR BEFORE

-Wacha doing? - Asked the redhead entering the studio/living room. Law was too much concentrated doing something on Kid's drawing board. The sudden embrace from behind making Law startled, and quickly move his body over wherever he was doing, covering it.

-E- Eustass- ya you're home earlier- Law turned fast and faced the man, without letting him see what he was doing.

-Yeah, I texted you, thought we could go out for dinner. But what are you doing?-

-NOTHING! Nothing let's go out then- smiled innocently which only make him look more guilty in Kid's eyes.

-Okay? - Said the redhead with a sly smirk –Let's go- and made a gesture inviting Law to advance.

-You can go first- spoke Law, realizing the plan of his lover.

-I insist- Affirmed Kid, breaking the sweet tone of his voice.

-No, thank you- replied the doctor, quitting his lovely tone, and speaking with a more aggressive one.

-Move your ass now Trafalgar- Growled the mechanic

-Don't order me around Eustass-ya- threatened the doctor.

-Move motherfucker!- yell the red eyed man trying to push the surgeon, that had turned and now was clinging to the drawing table pressing something between his upper half and the table.

-Stop it, you fucking brute!- Finally Law could remove his body; just for his lover to find the table empty. And the doctor had suddenly his arms behind his back, with his natural boring look.

-What are you hiding behind your back? - questioned Kid with an annoyed tone.

-This?- said Law showing something like a book with black leather covers- This is none of your business- then Law made the run of his life towards the bedroom closely followed by his boyfriend. Law has always been more agile and reached their room faster, closed the door and locked it from inside.

-Why I can't see it? - Almost whined the rude mechanic.

-You don't even know what is it? Why are you so damn interested in it? - Yelled the gray eyed man, from inside the room.

-Because you don't let me see it!- said Kid with exasperation.

-You're such a child!- said Law, opening the door.

-Where did you hide it?-questioned Kid.

-That, Eustass is something I know and you'll have to find on your own- Answered Law with cockiness. Passing his lover- Now are we going to go out?-

-Fine- surrounded Kid, snickering when a new idea came to his mind.

*oOo*

-Kiiiddd are ya trying to get -hic- me drunk? - Said the doctor with a slight blush on his face due to the alcohol in his system.

-Now where do you get that idea Law?-Smiled widely the fierce red haired. Pouring more wine into his lover glass.

After one and a half bottle of a posh red wine; Kid had to carry his drunk beloved into the car. Law hasn't had a proper meal since that morning.

-Kiiiiiidddd- hummed a very tipsy Law.

-Yeah? - Answer Kid, starting to think that maybe he went a little overboard with his plan.

-Where am I? - Asked the drunk black haired, looking around him.

-In my car, we are going home-

-Naaaaa, that's-hic- borriiinnggg… Ah want to go'ut- The drunken young man was trying without success to open the security belt.

-Law where did you hide the book? - Asked Kid cutting directly to the chase.

-Maaaaa pho-hic-photo album? Hehehe-hic-I hid it hehehehe- Law starting to fall asleep between giggles.

-I know that but where? - Kid now was sure that his plan was going to fail miserably. Did his boyfriend just say photo album?

-Hehehehe-hic- it's somewhere near to the heart…- Said Law, pointing at his chest, at the same time was starting to doze off.

-Oi LAW! TRAFALGAR!- The redhead tried to wake up his boyfriend without success. When they reached home, he had to carry his unconscious man all the way to their bed. Muttering curses under his breath, "Good work, now tomorrow I'm gonna have to babysit this asshole, hopefully he'll not remember who's the one that poured the wine" Thought sourly the pale man, trying to lye gently his boyfriend in the bed. He undid his clothes and Law's clothes too, and lie next to the doctor, that was already cuddled to him like a koala bear to a tree.

-Mmmm… who turn on the sun? - Complained Law when a death sunbeam found his way to the doctor's eyes, the next morning. But when he tried to turn, he felt his mouth dry and his head throbbed with pain. "Why did I drink that much?" mentally asked to himself Law.

-How's the head? - Said I shirtless man in jeans with a tray in his hands, a glass of water and pain killers, also a sandwich. –You feel like eating? - Asked the man with crimson eyes.

-YOU DID IT!- Yelled Law, and regret it immediately; his head was in real pain now, from the sudden moving and for his own yelling. Kid smirked and looked guilty, like the time he threw his coffee on Law's favorite t-shirt "accidentally" right after he denied to give him the rematch over a stupid video game.

-You can nag at me later- said the man putting the tray over the nightstand and sitting on the bed- now you should focus on getting better and rest, stupid- Kid caressed softly his lover's soft black hair. Law let him; he really couldn't fight back right now. After he ate the sandwich and made sure that it was going to stay inside him, drank the water and swallowed the pain killers. Law cuddled again into Kid's warm body using his pale chest as a pillow. He slept a few more hours. When he woke up, his boyfriend wasn't, he could hear him in the living room playing video games. Feeling a lot better, he went to the small bookcase in one of the room walls and searched; next to "the heart" his favorite anatomy book, was his personal photo album well camouflaged between the other books. Still in his boxers, he covered himself with a blanket and went to the living room, cuddled next to his boyfriend and hand him the photo album.

-Are you going to let me see it? - asked Kid, a little surprised by the change of heart in his boyfriend.

-No, asshole, I just came all the way here, gave you the book, because I didn't want you to see it- Responded Law in a sarcastic smart-ass tone.

-What's with the attitude? Geez Law, chill out-

-Don't piss me off; I'm feeling awful thanks to you in the first place- Barked the tanned man.

-Yeah… so you remember that? - Kid mumbled with a little bit of shame.

-Open the damn book, shut the fuck up and be comfortable dammit- Said Law, now he was resting his head on his boyfriend's lap.

Kid, opened carefully the book, the first photo was a couple, in his wedding day. The man was tall and slim, with a proud look. The woman was a feminine version of his beloved man, and couldn't look happier. After a few more wedding pictures, Kid saw the baby pictures of Law, each one of them were adorable, especially one where his boyfriend was in his mother's arms crying in a pool, he was visibly afraid, had a pair of floats around his arms, but still was clinging to his mother, and looking at the camera pouting.

-Your first time in a pool?-commented Kid.

-Yeah, as you can see I hate it- murmured Law.

After a few more pictures, Law going to kinder garden, kinder garden graduation, birthday parties, Christmas, one picture with his grandmother in the zoo. After that it was like a time skip, the pictures showed a teen Law, smoking on the roof with his friends, some ones of him hard partying with his best friends, even one in the chair of a tattoo salon. Law hardly smiled in any one of those pictures, except for the ones with his grandmother. After a lot of pictures, he saw himself; a young version of himself, repairing a car, in the old mechanic shop back on "South Blue Town".

-Where did you get this one? - asked Kid surprised.

-Stole it from Killer- said Law yawning. He was leaning on Kid's arm while the redhead passed the pages. Finally he reached the most recent ones. First was his police report, both of theirs police reports, the ones from the night they had met. With the pictures of them, Kid was snarling at the camera, Law was smirking, and giving the finger to the camera.

-Where did you get those? - He was now really impressed from his boyfriend.

-You won't believe what people do for money Eustass-ya, you can go to the police files, hand them a few bucks and you came out with these ones- pointed softly the police pictures.

The last one picture was of Law and his person, in Heat's birthday party, the picture had been taken inadvertently, Law had his arms around his neck, and Kid held him closely. They were dancing, Law obliged Kid. But he had changed his frown when Law let him slide his hand below his waist to his ass for a few moments, and that was exactly what the picture displayed: A blushed Trafalgar Law and a pervert Eustass Kid, both were smiling with their faces so close that their noses touched slightly. When Law saw the picture smiled tenderly, remembering the moment. That's why he carefully chooses every picture, not just any picture could make it to his album. When Kid was going to give back the book, an envelope fell down. Kid reached the envelope but Law quickly snatched from his hands.

-Uhmm- tried to explain the doctor his sudden strange behavior- it's my mother last will- That had been the main reason to hide his personal photo album in first place. But now he was experimenting mixed feelings.

-Oh- muttered Kid putting an arm around Law's shoulders and kisses his temple softly- It's fine, it's something too private, I understand that- He knew the feeling; he still treasured his mother last letter too.

-Now I just…- Law rarely didn't know what to say- Can I read it to you?- Not even the doctor knew why he was doing that. But he just felt like he needs it to do it.

-If you are sure, then, yes- Spoke Kid looking at his boyfriend direct to his eyes. Law cleared his throat and started.

"_To my dear and only treasure:_

_ Hi my love, I do not know what is going to happen in the future, but if I'm not with you anymore nor Daddy. You're going to feel like you don't want to smile ever again and you'll cry because you're going to be sad. And it will be fine, because is how you feel it. But my baby, you can't stay like that forever; someday you'll laugh and smile again. It's no good to stay sad. Some day we will see each other again, and the three of us will be together, like always. But meanwhile you'll have a new family, maybe you can even become a dad! Wherever you do remember that if you're happy I'll be ten times happier, Daddy and I will always be with you, even if doesn't feel like that sometimes. I love you more than anything in this world my sweet child. You have to be good, I know sometimes you get bored because other children aren't as smart as you but you have to be patient my son and help to those who need it. Remember that men are defined by their actions more than his words. Also baby, if sometime you found someone and you feel that you love that person more than even Daddy or me. It'll be fine, treasure that person, and you'll find love and peace in that person._

_Love you beyond the moon._

_Mom"_

The letter was dirty and had little stains, it was more like a quick note, but Kid knew how the situation was given. Law trembled a little, he was biting his lower lip to avoid shed the tears. Kid holds him tighter.

-Thanks Law- Spoke the redhead.

-For what? - asked Law recovering his voice from the hiccups, and trying to hide the tears.

-For including me in your album-

-Shut up- said Law, burying his face in his boyfriend's broad chest. His stupid boyfriend could be so cute and sweet sometimes and say the most romantic things without even try.

*oOo*

**What Killer will do? Isn't Kid the most perfect boyfriend? (In my head at least) What do you think of the chapter let me know please.**

**Review please. Thanks for reading; we're reaching to the final chapter!**


	9. Chapter 7: Fierce Eyes

**Note: Implici sex, AU, Kid x Law, extraordinaire amounts of OoC's and lots of drama! Rated M, just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP (blah, blah, blah) because they belong to Oda-san (blah, blah, blah)**

**PS: sorry for last chapter, this isn't the end! Sorry if you get me wrong, I'm not that good at English so, I'm sorry! (TT_TT) So to to make it up for that, here's the new chapter updated almost at midnight. (^u^)  
**

*oOo*

7. Fierce eyes

A little baby was crying at five a.m. he was hungry, starting to make some baby noises that end up with crying, the baby successfully woke up his mother. Law crack an eye open when he heard the not so soft crying of his hungry son. After almost five months of being a mother he had learned the different cries of his son, he could now tell if little Kid was hungry, tired or just wanted attention. Lazily got up, and went to the kitchen, was pitch dark outside, it was April, the temperature was slowly getting hotter. While the tired man prepared a bottle for the crying child, he started to think about his activities for that day. He had to go for groceries, which could only mean being harassed by the local girls. Every damn time he went to the town center for something he ended up with a group of fan girls drawling over him and his baby, by now most of the single women of the city knew about the handsome and single father that lived over the only library of the city. If only he weren't gay, often thought the doctor this could be heaven, and remembered all the envious looks from Penguin and Sachi. Oh how much Law hated to go for groceries every two weeks!

When baby Kid, dozed off, Law took advantage to start housework, after two hours, he was getting ready to take a quick shower, while his son was still sleeping. He finished ten minutes later, the baby had already started to squirm in his crib, demanding attention. Law took him out of the crib, and put him on the double size bed, securing him with pillows and giving him some toys to entertaining him while he changed. Soon after Law was making his breakfast and preparing another bottle for the child. The surgeon was watching his baby eat in his arms, he was feeding him of course, he was so small, according to Kureha he had the correct size and weights for a four month old baby, but still Law saw him small. The baby's gaze passed from his mom to the bottle; Las was sure that the boy will look almost identical to his father when he grew, except for the gray eyes. The dark haired man had decided to name his son Trafalgar-Eustass Kid, in honor of the father that he probably won't meet. After cleaning the rest of the food and washed the dishes, Law was getting ready to go out. He had chosen a one piece with a pirate theme for the baby that had the words one-piece and the image of a treasure. He was about to go out, when heard a knock on the door. He opened just to see two of his best friends; Sachi and Bepo.

-Umm hello? - Said the doctor raising an eyebrow, meanwhile Sachi took the baby in his arms and exclaimed.

-Hi! Little Kid, how is the cutest baby ever? - While lifting the baby in his arms, the child didn't even make a noise, for some reason he only laugh in his mother's arms and a few times in Penguin's and Bepo's arms and he even had giggle one time with Killer but for nothing with uncle Sachi.

-GOOD MORNING CAPTAIN- said Bepo and gave Law a big bear hug.

-What are you doing here? - inquired the captain receiving his son back after he accidentally threw up on Sachi's shirt.

-What? Did you forget? Today is poker night- Answered Sachi excitedly. How could Law forget? Every two weeks they came to play, drink and sometimes spend the night at Law's.

-Yeah, night, I didn't expect you until 8 o'clock- commented Law cleaning his son's mouth.

-Eight p.m. or eleven a.m. the important thing is that we're here now- finished triumphal his friend.

-Where's Penguin? - asked Law absently while closed his home, if his friends were already here, they could help him with the groceries.

-He'll come later with Killer- The blond had become adept to visit his best friend's son. Actually he was now in good terms with the surgeon.

-Yeah we play rock-paper-scissors to know who will be staying behind to come later- confessed Bepo with a wide grin in his face.

*oOo*

Killer was shutting down his laptop, was almost six p.m. Law's friend had sent him a message to let him know that he was outside. The blond caught himself contemplating his new wallpaper; it was him with an adorable redhead baby dressed as a polar bear in his arms; a lock of the baby wild hair looks under his little hood adorned with the bear's ears. The blond has become fond with the baby, and he went together with Law's friends every two weeks to visit the child, and play some poker. He hadn't told anything about his findings to the redhead, it was too complicated and not even a computer genius like him knew how to begin to explain that a) man can be pregnant and b) Law and Kid's ex lover had been pregnant and had gave birth to his son. It had been complicated enough having to explain Kid where babies came from the first time he asked when the crimson eyed was nine years old.

-Where you're going? - asked Kid, when saw at his friend trying to sneak out quietly from the apartment.

-Uhmm just somewhere- responded distractedly the blond.

-Really? every two weeks for the last two months you have been sneaking out and acted strangely, if you're not going to see a woman can I come then?- Proposed the taller man, with a grin.

-Have you checked every time I leave? You really need a better hobby Kid. And, uhmm, no, you can't come; it's kinda a private issue- reasoned Killer. He had come to the conclusion that it was Law's duty to clarify the situation with the redhead, eventually.

In that same moment, an incoming call from Kid's cell saved Killer from confrontation; he wasn't ready to tell Kid the truth.

-Oh my god! - Killer sighed when he reached the street, feeling as if he was cheating on his best friend.

-You ready? - Penguin asked to Killer, he was texting while he spoke.

-Yeah… lets go-

Meanwhile Kid watched the bizarre scene of his best friend talking with one of Trafalgar's friends, and then watched them walk away together. Kid quickly took his car keys; he had decided to follow the men that now were getting inside Killer's car. For the past months he had observed the change in his best friend's behavior, he was keeping something from him. At first it really didn't bother him but, sometimes when Kid passed near to Killer he just shut it down his computer and waited for the red-haired man to walk away giving the most stupid excuses. The redhead was decided to hit the bottom of all this.

*oOo*

It was eight o'clock; Bepo and Law were finishing some snacks for later, Sachi was trying to entertain little Kid that was desperately trying to reach his mom and was starting to pout. It seemed that a whole day without his mom to carry him constantly was finally beginning to affect the baby. When Law passed dangerously close to Sachi, the baby didn't hold anymore and started to cry, throwing his arms in Law's direction, moving his small fingers, and making a cute pout face to call his attention.

-Awww, mommy could you please attend your child? - pledge Sachi, looking at Law. The doctor snickered a little and embraced the baby, hold him against his chest.

-It's okay, Kid I'm here, I'm here- Like magic the child started to calm down, while somebody knocked at the door.

-Bepo could you open? it's probably Penguin and Killer- Said Law walking to the kitchen to prepare a bottle, and start to lull his baby. The baby was resting his head on his mommy's shoulder, still pouting a little with his hand on his mouth.

On the street Penguin and Killer were waiting at the door of Law's apartment; without noticing the red Ferrari that had stopped on the corner of the street. A fierce red haired was watching the scene in disbelief. His best friend was talking to one of his ex's friends, he was just there chatting happily, when the door opened Kid could see a big guy, due the contrast with the light inside the house, Kid couldn't see his face but he still recognized him, it was Bepo, one Law's closest friend. He saw how his friend enters the house; his blood was starting to boil. His guts were telling him that Killer knew something about the bastard that had broke his heart and leave him without any explanation, and haven't told him. Kid was going to find the truth behind this, one way or another.

_INSIDE THE HOUSE _

The men were already gathering to play poker, except for Law that was sitting with a blanket over his shoulder that hid his baby's face while he feed him.

-Trafalgar, is scary how much you do look like a mother now- commented Killer, looking at the scene. If he didn't know Law, he could swear that he was watching a mother breastfeeding his child.

-Is that supposed to be a compliment mister Killer? - asked Law without look at the man and trying to rearrange the blanket that his stubborn child tried to removed off his face.

A loud bang was heard from downstairs, almost as if somebody were trying to kick down the door.

-KILLER! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!- A loud voice was heard. Trafalgar Law immediately holds his baby tighter with widening eyes, he recognized that voice, the same voice that still make his knees tremble.

Another loud bang and the door went down. Loud steps were now going up stairs. A few moments later and a really angry, muscular, and ready to kill man had reached Law's flat.

Four men stood up there, watching the newcomer.

-YOU!- Said Kid - Explain!- He was looking at his friend, and hadn't recalled that his former lover was sitting a few meters away from him.

-Kid calm the fuck down- Spoke Killer calmly- I didn't want you to find out this way-

-Found out what?-Everybody's heads moved in Law's direction, so Kid did the same. Before him, was Law sitting, looking at him with apprehension, and holding something in his arms covered with a blanket and was squirming.

Kid was perplexed, Law looked the same guy, a little bit thinner, his hair was longer and messier, was wearing plain tight jeans, a black t-shirt and a pair of worn out red sneakers.

-Kid- said almost as a whisper Law. Kid just stood there gaping like a fish.

-Are you ok? Kid- asked Killer reaching his friend and slightly touching his shoulder. Kid reacted at the contact, and started to advance towards the surgeon. Law stood up, holding tightly at the bulge that squirmed under the blanket. Kid didn't pay too much attention to it. Law stepped back while the fierce man advanced towards him. After a few seconds, both man were staring at each other, Kid tried to reach the face of Law, he was looking at him tenderly, almost as if he were afraid of Law to disappear at any moment, then Kid's stopped his hand half way, the light of love in his eyes quickly morphed into a flame of pure hatred, and reaching Law's neck he squeezed hard. For Law, everything happened too fast, he was holding his baby tightly but he started to feel light headed due the lack of oxygen. The other four men reacted fast; Penguin took the baby off his mother's arms, while Killer, Sachi and Bepo tried to detain the pale man.

Kid could only look at the man than he was holding in an iron grip. He could feel him writhing furiously, trying to breath. He could see his face; at the same time millions of mental images came to him, all of those images where about the same man in front of him; Law laughing, sad, angry, quiet, and slept, all the faces that he saw it once. And now he just wanted it to disappear it.

Law was looking at that man, the man that was now trying to kill him. He saw his eyes; those eyes had an expression of pure hatred, nothing else. Law felt his heart broken. Tears were coming down, for the effort of trying to reach some oxygen and for the fact that Kid had never looked him like that, with abomination and even with disgust. Fighting for air, Law, and with the others help finally could release him from the grip and fell down, coughing. As soon as his mind was recovered from the oxygen deprivation, he stood up, first searching for his son, he wasn't there, he had noted when somebody took him away but couldn't see who or where that person took him. Secondly he saw a fierce red haired man fighting with the blond and only men beside him that could match Kid in a fight, destroying half of his furniture's department. Right now the floor of the apartment was filled with broken glass and pieces of wood.

Killer had successfully hit Kid in the guts with a kick, now the man was bending.

-C'mon Kid! Stop this!- said the blond.

-Shut the fuck up!- growled the mechanic.

Law took advantage of the short chatting between the contenders and took some knives from the kitchen, Law's eyes were filled with a cold wrath, resulting from the man attacking him and his child and the broken heart feeling that he was experimenting now. Before Kid could attack his friend again, a sharp knife passed flying next to his head; and nailed into his shirt collar, sticking him to the wall. A second and third knifes, follow the first but only one hurt Kid's shoulder enough to make him hiss in pain.

-Eustass-ya…- started to speak Law with a deathly cold glare stabbing Kid- You came here, attack me, destroy half of my furniture and … on top of that you dare to attack my …- Law's was about to say "son" with his voice was spitting out venom, but he shut up on time. While he slowly walked towards the red eyed man, who looked at the doctor with the same wrath than before but the long sharp knife in his ex boyfriend's hand prevent him to do any move. When Law reach the man, stuck the knife into the wall from just one move, really close to Kid's face even though the man was taller than Law, he still was pretty impressed from the overwhelming look on the surgeon's eyes. Certainly wrath was the main thing that Kid could detect but underneath that entire cold rage was something else… pain?

-I'm going to tell you one last thing before throwing out your sorry ass into the street, fucker. Stay-away-from-me, and if you dare to come here again I'll slice your throat- The last part was said with clenched teeth. Soon after Law turned and started to walk away from the blond and the redhead. As soon as Kid was free with a little help from Killer both men were out.

OUT THE HOUSE

-What's wrong with you?!- yelled Killer at his friend.

-ME! What's wrong with you! Fucking little traitor!- said Kid, looking at his friend with disbelief.

-Is more complicated that what you think Kid- answered Killer going back to his usual calm tone of voice.

-Wherever- said Kid starting to angrily walk away.

INSIDE THE HOUSE

Sachi and Bepo were looking at Law, he was now sitting on the only surviving chair, with his hands clasped in front of his face and his elbows resting on his knees make him look as if he were scheming something. Both of his friends were well aware of his captain's wrath, and none of them dare to disturb him in that state. Law was furious, hurt and furious. How that brute dare, to come to his place and attack him. Didn't he was happily ever after with stupid new boyfriend, in his stupid successful new life? Why did he come? How he dare to try to harm his child? His child!

Suddenly Law's instinct reacted.

-Where's my son? - Asked to his friends, his ears detect then the cries of a baby coming from behind the bedroom door. He walked fast and opened it. He saw Penguin trying to comfort the crying baby. Law quickly, took the child in his arms, holding him tight and breathing deeply at the feeling of the warm little body that was holding. His rage was extinguished soon, but little Kid was yet too scared. Law sat on the rocking chair next to his son's crib, lulling the baby. His friends were watching from the door, no one wanted to perturb the sweet scene the displayed in front of them. They had never seen this side of their captain; Law was holding the baby next to his chest, rocking him, humming softly a lullaby, without the other men see, the doctor wiped away discretely a tear from his eyes and kissed his baby's forehead. Bepo went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for the baby, while Sachi and Penguin started to clean all the mess.

Was almost midnight when the four men, were sitting on the broken couch courtesy of Killer and Kid. The pieces of broken furniture were now stacked in a corner of the living room, next to the entrance. The smell of coffee, mixed with the tension in the air, the silence was broken with a single question.

-How are you feeling, captain? – Bepo asked shyly.

-I'll be fine Bepo; I'm just a little upset- Said Law after a long pause and then sighed.

-You don't look like just a little upset- continued Penguin.

-That Eustass Kid is a fucking brute, I'm so glad we don't have to see him ever again. Even his name was stupid and…- the words of Sachi were muffled by Bepo large hand, Penguin has a look that was saying to him shut-your-fucking-mouth- and Law was again submerged in his thoughts.

-Guys I'm going to sleep, if you want to sleep over you know where everything is. Night - After, Law disappeared behind the door; Penguin hit Sachi in the face.

-Are you fucking retarded? - Whispered angry Penguin to his friend.

-What I didn't say anything that wasn't true-

-Asshole- mumbled Bepo.

-Yeah, you didn't see the sorrow on Law's face? He was practically crying! For Pete's sakes!- started Penguin.

-But why? Isn't he angry to Kid? - spoke Sachi.

-Of course he is, but he loves the man! You know how hard is that the person you love come here specifically to kill you? - said Bepo exasperated.

-Yeah, idiot. Besides he almost hurt little Kid!- added Penguin.

-By the way, why he named his child like that bastard? - Suddenly spoke Sachi; Bepo and Penguin face palmed. How dense could be his friend? All of sudden the door of Law's room opened, the three men turn their heads to the door where Law face was popping out.

-Guys one thing, really-thin-walls- Said the dark haired doctor with an angry look on his face. And the door was closed again.

The men look at each other and decided that was time to sleep.

Law was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, the alarm clock on his nightstand indicates four forty five a.m. He had slept about four hours, and could hear the snores of his friends in the living room and guest's room. But he was now fully awake recalling what had happened the night before. The eyes of Eustass Kid were piercing trough his skull. Hate, Kid really hated him. And now Law will never see those crimson eyes or the misshapen nose. And the last memory he will have beside some photos will be the bruises on his neck that soon will be faded. Five a.m. and he started to listening the soft noises that baby Kid was starting to make, reminding him that he couldn't be broke and depressed. His son needs him. When the baby started to cry, he got up and lifted him from the crib, the only thing he could do was to move on. Law sighed, and gave a kiss to his son's soft temple.

*oOo*

7.5 Strange Behavior

BEFORE LAW'S DEPARTURE

His boyfriend was sick, for the last week had been waking up early just to run to the bathroom and throw up all his stomach's content. Now Eustass Kid was contemplating the tanned man that was on his knees on the bathroom floor, holding to the toilet and trying to recover his breath.

-You feel better now? - Said the redhead, handing a glass of water to his exhausted lover. The slim black haired man looked at him annoyed.

-Are you enjoying with my misery Eustass-ya? - questioned the young doctor. He had detected the grin on the pale face of his lover.

-Maybe, for once you let me help you, asshole-

-I hate…- suddenly a second fit of nauseas made the surgeon to stop talking, and throw up again.

-What the hell did you eat last night? - commented Kid with a little trace of disgust on his face.

After a few hours Law had recovered, washed his mouth, and now was lying in bed, with a warm towel over his eyes, Kid asked again.

-You sure you don't want me to call some doctor? - Said Kid, removing the towel to see his boyfriend's face.

-I'm fine, just need some rest, probably something in yesterday's dinner got me sick- said looking at his boyfriend with a reproaching look.

-Hey, yesterday dinner was fine, I made it after all. And you're the only one sick here, so it's not my fault. What else did you eat yesterday?-

-Mmm maybe were those fried oreos…-

-Fried oreos? Really? And you were blaming my cooking skills- said Kid with an annoyed tone

-Mmm I really could eat some fried oreos now- Law's stomach made a confirming noise of hungry.

-You just puked all yesterday's dinner, and you're thinking of food already? Why are you eating that kind of food anyway? You mister-only-healthy-food. - Kid remembered all the times that Law nagged at him just because he buys some chips.

-You're over reacting; it was a one-time craving for fried cookies - Commented Law.

-Yeah and two days ago was a onetime craving for really spicy seafood-

-So-

-And last week was a onetime craving for strawberries with cream-

-Ok I got it, but what do you want me to do? Maybe I'm stressed over work, is just a natural way of my body to ask for attention- Explained Law.

-Well if your body wants attention I can help with that- said seductively Kid, with lustful eyes, devouring the tanned beauty that was lying on the bed.

A few hours later.

-What… was… that…?- said Kid is trying to regain his breath, both men were sweating and exhausted after two rounds of the most impressive sex until now.

-I do no, bu tha' wasss mazzin'…- spoke Law, lying next to his lover, with ragged breathing. The tattooed man was slurring his words still too much dizzy for spoke coherently.

-Definitely that was really awesome- concluded the redhead with a smile, closing his eyes for a moment. Law always has been a love machine, but that was just the most awesome sex ever. This time his usually proud lover was so, so needy, a side of the surgeon that the mechanic almost has never seen. With every touch of the redhead to the black haired man, just seem to make him explode in pleasure moans and cries, begging for more; pressing his body with the crimson eyed man that was on top of the doctor, trying to feel more and eating the redhead mouth with his fierce kisses, scratching his pale skin, biting him, he had so much hickeys on his neck, shoulders and chest now that his neck had started to hurt. And that was just the first round, for the second one Law took control over the situation, and made Kid cry of pure pleasure, roughly possessing the mechanic, so fiercely until this one was so lost in the heat that started to beg for more. When both men reached their orgasms the second time, both were glowing in pure ecstasy and fell on the bed exhausted.

After Kid woke up and found he was alone in bed, he stepped out of bed and followed the TV noises, He found his raccoon face lover watching some drama while eating his favorite chips, the ones that he kept in secret, and judging for the empty bag on the floor he was in the second chip's bag of the evening. The black haired man was wearing the shirt that Kid was using before and a pair of boxers. He didn't note the presence of the mechanic while stuffed his face with the junk food.

-Well, look who is eating MY chips- spoke Kid from behind; Law doesn't even turn to see his lover and kept eaten. –Are you going to replace the ones that you already ate at least, bastard? - Law turns his face, and Kid could see some tears in his eyes.

-The fuck? Are you crying Law? - Asks Kid in disbelief.

-NO! It's just the stupid TV show- The doctor wiped away a tear, with the back of his hand.

-Are you really ok? You are starting to scare me, if you weren't a man I would ask you if you are pregnant? - Mocked Kid, while wiping another tear of his lover's face.

-You are an asshole!- express the alluded man, walking furiously away from his lover.

After a few hours Kid decided to do something and tried to calm down his over sensitive boyfriend that has locked himself in their bedroom.

-Law, you still angry? C'mon it was just a joke- spoke Kid from the other side of the door.

The doctor was in front of his laptop, just for fun he had been researching about his boyfriend's joke. A male pregnancy, but what he had found out was far away from amusing, according to one site, it has actually happened before, a man begetting a child. The site displayed some images from the Dark ages, a man being burned alive with his child, accused of witchery, even in the ancient Greece, were some description about men giving birth to child, but most were considered as mythological stories. On other sites described that the symptoms were commonly mistaken with different diseases; also mentioned that there were no registers because normally the men died before giving birth to the child. When Law heard Kid spoke from the other side of the door, he was brought back to reality, it was a joke after all, he thought. Maybe he was having some nausea, morning sickness and lately he had been craving about different food. So what if his skin was over sensitive and his libido was a bit higher than normal and he was more tired than usual; also he didn't care about his super sense of smell that was the guilt of most of his nausea- puking episodes; is not like he was… No the idea was just plain ridiculous. Law left his laptop aside and opened the door, Eustass-ya had a peace offering, a chocolate bar in his hand. Law took it and gave a small peck on his stupid boyfriend's lips. The night went smooth after that.

A week later Law was in the bathroom of his shared apartment, his rough lover was asleep, and it was four forty five in the morning. The doctor was feeling so ridiculous right now, he had brought it. After a week of deep thoughts he has bought a home pregnancy test, he had been staring at the test for almost fifteen minutes by now. He was still deciding if yield to his paranoia or dismiss the whole matter; minutes later when his wristwatch marked the five minus ten a.m. he decided, so he just made a sample of urine and followed the instruction of the box. He had to wait, for long five minutes until the home test came up with a result. One line if is negative, and two lines for a positive result.

The more he thought about it the more ridiculous it became, him begetting a child? Please, that was not only impossible but absurd. If Eustass woke up now and watched the scene, Law probably couldn't face so much embarrassment. What a nice scene: a man, preoccupied for his pregnancy test. Law grimaced. He was going to throw the test when caught a glimpse of the result window. He could feel his blood turned into ice.

TWO LINES. Two small lines were displayed in the window result. His world crashed down in that exact second.

*oOo*

**One of my head canons for Sachi is that, he's that one friend that makes an awkward situation worse. And Penguin is the one that always shush him with his fist. ^u^  
**

**So that was how this story begun… but how it will end? That is yet to be discovered…**

**Also a fun comment, I use a program to check the spelling and grammar of this story and it is amusing how always correct the parts of Law begetting a child, is like "are you sure is not she was begetting a child?" fanfiction a place where man can give birth to child and woman can made out with his favorite fictional characters. Ok that's it.**

**Thanks for reading. Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 8: Your fault Blame the alcohol

**Note: Kid x Law. Rated T. AU, M x M. So much OoC's.**

**Today's chapter is bringing earlier to you, thanks to I-forgot-my-laptop-charger-so-I-had-to-borrow-one-just-to-update-this-chapter. Special thanks to exams because without them I would be able to sleep more! (Seriously I haven't sleep like in 24 hrs… so I apologize for any mistake possible due to the lack of sleep)**

**Disclaimer: All OP character belongs to Eiichiro Oda**, **and that's the way it'll be 'till the end of times**

*oOo*

8. "Your fault/Blame the alcohol"

The spring air was starting to have an effect on people, changing their clothes, starting to go out more often, being happier almost, but Killer's position has remained the same. Cold war; that was the only category where his situation with Eustass Kid, could be described; has already passed a month after the incident in Trafalgar Law's place. His best friend since he could recall, has been silently hostile towards him, Kid considered the blond as a betrayer. Every time Killer entered into a room where the redhead was, the man just huffed angrily and left. Until now it wasn't becoming physical, after the fight in the doctor's house they hadn't had any other kind of contact.

It was unexpected for Killer when he found out due to some tabloid that the mechanic had broke up with his most recent lover, Basil Hawkins. It offended him yes, but he did understand his friend, it was Killer fault to keep the new information about his friend's ex lover and now Kid didn't have why to share his love life with him, but they still were friends? Isn't?

Kid wasn't in a good mood since a month ago. Almost immediately after his encounter with Law everything was going down. Suddenly Hawkins had said "the cards said that we're not meant to be" and with that they broke up, well at least it was sort of an explanation, unlike his other ex that just left without a word, and actually there was a slight chance that the break up was Kid fault, but now he couldn't do anything else. Another thing that was pissing him off was the fact that everything remembered to Law again, just this time instead of making him sigh and feel depressed, this fact just made him want to rip out his own eyes with a rusty fork. And to the cherry on top, his fucking best friend, had allied with that raccoon face bastard! After all the trash he talked about him, well he hasn't really talked trash but he did agree with all the trash that Kid said about the man. What a hypocrite. Also due the lack of physical activity inside his bed and the stressful state of mind he had become more vicious in the street fights, even was about to kill somebody last day, thanks that he had to woke up early the next day so he left early or he will be in jail now. But right now in the middle of the afternoon traffic, he had time to think things a little. He wondered if Trafalgar still lived on that small town or if he had run with his tail between his legs, his long, tanned and well built legs… "Oh my god why am I thinking?" said to himself the automobile designer. More and more often, lustful thoughts had come into his mind all of them about that fucking good for nothing motherfucker. From his stormy eyes, even the dark circles under his eyes, to his perky bottom inside those sinful tight jeans, and passing for those long almost feminine legs. His skilful tongue and lewd lips over his… alright he needed it to stop. Otherwise he was going to end up with a boner before even reach his apartment; where he will have to see that stupid blond betrayer.

-You're home- greeted Killer, tapping something on his computer. He was sitting on the living room couch. Kid didn't answer him.

-Well because you're so chatting this evening I guess you wouldn't like me to speak, but even though you don't care why I had to say I'll speak anyway- Stopped the blue eyed man, letting his laptop aside and standing up, following Kid footsteps- First, I didn't betray you, just happened that I found Trafalgar before you and you never asked for him and I didn't have the obligation to tell you if you didn't ask me first. And secondly maybe Trafalgar did have a good reason to do what he did- Killer paused a few second when he saw his friend's eye twitched with anger. Killer plan had worked. Only saying something about "his betray" and bringing Trafalgar to the subject, Kid will speak to him again.

-ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! The bastard leave me without an explanation and went to that crazy pink flamingo instead, then he disappear from my life and you found him but instead of make me a favor and disfigured his face you just made friends with him! You're the worst friend ever!-

-Maybe you're right and I'm a traitor but that doesn't mean that you are exempt of any fault! If Trafalgar reacted the way he reacted and leave you maybe it means that he wasn't sure about how will you react to…!- Killer shut up, he had said enough already.

-To what? - Asked menacingly Kid.

-Look if you want a real explanation it should be Trafalgar the one you should be asking this, not me. And by the way, I'm still your fucking friend! Asshole- Saying this, Killer threw Kid a punch in the face.- Asshole- reiterated Killer, "That's for almost hurt your son" thought the blond before leave the apartment, letting his friend in a state of confusion and anger.

Another week passed things between him and Killer had calmed down a little since their friendly chatting. And now Eustass Kid was having a déjà vu, he was again sitting on the waiting room of certain man's office. He didn't know what he was doing there, everything happen so fast; fist he had been smoking on the street waiting for Killer to end some errands, when he realized that the building in front of him was familiar. And somehow he was in the same spot where he has been years ago, except for the reason of his visit and his clothes everything else seemed the same.

-You can pass, Mister Killer- said politely the receptionist. Again the name was borrowed. When his father saw him walk in his office a spark of hope could be seen adorning his eyes, the man had wrinkles and gray hairs now, the photos on his bookcase showed now grownups instead of children.

-Kid! Are you ok? - The eyes of the man behind the desk enlighten when saw the tall, muscular young man entered his office.

-I, uhmm, just…- Kid was finding troubles to explain what the hell was he doing there.

-What happened son?-

-Don't call me like that; I don't why I am here. There's serious shit happen in my life and I just need it to…- Snap the young redhead.

-Blame someone- Said his father in a friendly tone.

-What? No. I don't know. Just… why did you leave my mother? - Kid lets his tongue run out and the question that he made hundreds of times as a child went out, before the young redhead could realize.

-I… was… stupid- was the first answer of his father- I was so madly in love with her. We both were pretty young, your mother was just seventeen when we found out about her pregnancy, and I got scared. And when my family offered me an escape route, I just took it without thinking so I leave her, because I was scared. I was a coward you know?-

-Yeah, I do know-

-You're as blunt as her; she used to challenge me all the time- when Eustass Lid talked about Kid's mother his eyes were sad, Kid did noted it and felt happy about it. His mother shed many tears for his fault it was only fair for the man to be sad.

-So if a person leaves you it's because they are scared of you? - asked Kid.

-Not always, Kid. I did get scared but I still loved your mother. I just that fear made me do things that I regret awfully. But depends on the circumstances, not all the people react equal to the same conditions -

-If you love her, why you never came back?- Kid knew that his question was naïve, many times his mother had clarified to the people in his hometown that she was perfectly capable of taking care of his son, all by herself, in retrospect she do was a little stubborn.

-I tried but she was so hurt, and well apparently I didn't like you that much- The man smiled but all his body and his eyes described unhappiness.

-Well, some things never change. I'm leaving then, I had somebody to see. - The young man, turn to leave.

-You're welcome to come whenever you feel like it, next time you could even use your real name- Chuckle a little saying that. And Kid did not appreciate that.

-Yeah… maybe… bye- Say rolling his eyes in exasperation.

-Wish you luck with that girl- Added friendly his father.

-It's a man- Answer Kid with irritation, why does this man was being… so nice?

-Oh, a lucky one then- heard Kid while crossing the door.

-Shut the fuck up man- Kid yelled and left the office and building, he really couldn't believe what just happened. Did he really just have an almost nice conversation with the man that claimed to be his father? Killer was already waiting for him, leaned against Kid's car door.

-How it went? - Killer had watched his friend enter his father's company building.

-What? - asked the fierce redhead, with an angry voice.

-Kid how much time do we have been friends?-

-Too many years for my liking-

-Then stop being an asshole, and star to talk, because it always is the same, I ask, you pretend that nothing happened and at the end you spit it out everything, so for just one fucking time can you just say things bluntly? - Stated Killer, for a person as frank as his friend, when it came to feelings Kid was still a child learning how to put in words what he felt.

-Nothing big, just a small talk… I need you to do me a favor…-

-What is it?-

-Don't give me that fucking attitude, you owe me that much…-

-Kid…- Killer stared at his friend, it was one of those rare occasions where the blue eyes of the blond appeared from behind his bangs.

-Fine… I need to…

*oOo*

Bepo was knocking at his best friend's door, but Law hadn't open. He wasn't at the clinic; Sachi was there and hadn't sent any message. Finally lazy steps were heard from the other side of the door. From behind the door an exhausted Law was seen from behind the door, little Kid could be heard crying upstairs.

-Bepo…why are you doing here? - Said coldly Law, the dark circles under his eyes were darker, giving him a really scary aspect. Like the one he used to have in high school, thought Bepo.

-Are you ok, captain? You don't look alright…-The voice of the man sounded deeply preoccupied.

-I haven't slept well lately- Responded Law, he really sounded exhausted.

-Uhmm little Kid is crying captain…- Commented the big man.

-No, really? - Law answered sarcastically, his attitude was being obnoxious.

-What's wrong Law? - Bepo rarely used the doctor's name instead of his nickname. He was being serious.

-I'm sorry Bepo- apologized tiredly the black haired man –Come in-

When they arrived little Kid stretched his arms to his mom, crying. Law lifted him from his swing.

-I know you don't like it but you really need to endure it, sweetie, otherwise I wouldn't do a thing- whispered softly into his son's wild red hair, and gave him a slight kiss the baby was still pouting cutely, over his mom's shoulder. Law took a pacifier and gave it to his baby, he accepted it gladly.

-Why you haven't slept well Law? - Asked his friend sitting in the new living room furniture.

-I guess I'm kinda depress- If the surgeon was sincere, he did was really depressed; the ghost of Eustass Kid eyes haunted him. But he hadn't time for that, his child and part time job consumed all of his time. He was a surgeon and a consultant in Kureha's clinic. And as a resultant of that he had insomnia.

-You need a "me" time isn't? - Sachi face poppet from the stairs, followed for Penguin.

-Don't all of you have to work at some point? - spoke Law, looking that all of his friends; it seems to be there every time he needs it.

-Yeah but we always will have time for ol' little Law- commented Sachi with a grin.

-Law if you want we could take care of baby Kid one of these nights, and you could just relax and sleep?-

Law took his time to answer, he was pondering the options, certainly it would be nice, but Kid, in his short five months of life had never spent a night away from him.

-Ok, but if something, anything happened, you call me immediately ok? - For the tone in Law's voice used sound it more like a threat than an acknowledgement.

-It'll be fine little Kid adores me- said Sachi, taking the child in his arms. Promptly the baby spited out his pacifier in his uncle's face.

-Alright, you can pick him up in the afternoon…-Said Law taking back his son in his arms, and giving him a clean pacifier.

-Don't worry captain, we will take good care of him, I promise-

-I believe you, Bepo. And thanks. - Law had decided, that night he'll drink to oblivion, and submerge himself in self pity and after that he will just move on with his life. No more thoughts about his ex lover and father of his son. He just will drink all of his problems away. It was a very stupid plan, but to Law that was more than enough to get over with "a meaningless relationship".

He had gone to town, bought all the alcohol he will need for the night, he also brought some new clothes for his son; the little devil was growing fast. Law sighed when thought about how much his son had started to act like his father, just last week had made something really similar to glaring one of the girls that had tried to pick him up from his mother's arms. After paying for all the stuff, he went back to his home; the sky was gray, something usual for the month of May, "it seems that Mother Nature is giving me a depressing climate for a perfectly depressing evening" thought Law. Viewing outside the window of his room, baby Kid was happily giggling trying to reach his mother earrings, the success of his task brought the tanned man back to reality.

-Ouch! No Kid, it hurts- Reprimanded the man to his child. The baby stared at his mother with his big stormy eyes and started to make some squeaky noises "telling" something to the man that held him.

-You're growing too fast honey- Smiled sweetly watching the efforts of his son to communicate with him. Without knowing where the time had gone, it was already six p.m. and his three best friends were in his department to pick up his son for the night. Law was giving them the last instructions about his baby son.

-Don't lift him too much after his bottle or you'll end with baby puke all over you, also and this is for you Sachi; don't hug him if he's moody. Or he will cry during an hour…- Law had made a detailed list that covered from baby cramps to accidents and gave it to his friends.

-But you do it all the time and he's fine- Whined Sachi.

-It's different for me; I'm his mother. And again if something happens…- Law said rolling his eyes.

-We'll call you immediately- Responded the three men at once, gaining a slight smirk from his captain.

-You better do that, I'm intrusting you my son, so please take good care of him- Law ended the sentence with a really scaring glare. He didn't know why was being so paranoid, he more than anyone knew how much his friends loved his son, but still couldn't deny that fact that let his small, fragile baby in someone else hands caused in him mixed feelings.

-He's going to be fine, we will bring him back tomorrow before noon, I can assure you he's in good hands- Spoke calmly Penguin, his friend knew his captain too well and just for his face the man could guess the internal turmoil of the doctor.

With an insecure wave he said goodbye to his friends, was about to enter into his house, when suddenly the car stopped and Sachi went out of it. Running towards Law, he stumbled before reach him; and without a word started to try to take off Law's t-shirt, to surprise of his friend.

-What the… FUCK ARE YOU…DOING?!- Tried to say Law while his friend stripped him in the middle of the street. When Sachi finally accomplished his mission, look at the tired and shirtless doctor, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

-What? I read in a baby's magazine that if the baby had something with his mother's scent it will relax him if the mom is not around…-

-And it was necessary to strip me in the middle of the street for that? - Said the black haired man with an emotionless voice, and crossing his arms over his chest, covering his pierced nipples with a slight pinky blush on his cheeks.

-Yeah, 'cause I forgot to tell you earlier. Bye- After the short goodbye Sachi went back to the car with the surgeon's t-shirt; Law stayed behind and saw the car disappear when turned at the next corner. A few drops of rain started to fall. Soon after a heavy rain fell over the town, Law wasn't sure how to begin the process of being drunk. "This was so much easier in high school" thought bitterly looking at the shot full and the bottle of vodka in front of him "Oh for Pete's sakes…" Without thinking more he drank it, and continue like that until a quarter of the content's bottle was gone.

*oOo*

After the three men arrived to their house with the now sleep baby, Penguin started "the plan" dialing Killer's cell number wait for the blond to respond.

-Yeah?

-Uhmm, this is Penguin Law's is alone. Everything its fine, you sure this is a good idea? Because if that asshole harms even one hair of my captain you and he will die slowly and painfully…

-Relax, Kid isn't a bloody murder, last time was just too shocking for him. They just need to speak calmly without any pressure.

-Ok, are you coming here then? The baby is sleeping already.

-Yes, I'll arrive with Heat and Wire; those two are going to flip out when they realized whose son is the baby.

-Remember the bet…

-Yeah, yeah I had the money… With that Killer hang up the phone, he really wished that Kid behave with Law, or he personally was going to be the first in line to kill the redhead.

*oOo*

"This is a bad idea" thought Kid while parked his car outside of a bookstore in "North Blue Town" he had been drinking, just a little, to calm his mind. Thanks to his high alcohol tolerance he was sober enough to know what he was doing. A few days ago he had asked Killer a favor, to find out when Trafalgar Law will be alone in his house; the redhead didn't want any distraction when he talked to the man. The blond had been more than efficient; that morning he had been working on some details of a prototype, when received the text from his friend, Trafalgar will be alone that night. The mechanic didn't know how his friend obtained the information but he wasn't going to ask neither, he trusted Killer despite the little incident with his former lover.

And now he was in his car, in the middle of a heavy rain, finishing a whiskey bottle, figuring out what the hell he was doing there. What he was going to do? He was still furious with the surgeon. But he really needed it to make that question to him. Since the minute after talking to Eustass Lid he had been wondering the same. And if he wanted to move on without regrets he must do this. Making up his mint he went out of the car, immediately the cold rain soaked him to the bone. When he reached the door of his ex boyfriend's house he was drenched, and also has noted that the door was slightly open; he entered. His red locks were obstructing his gaze, and could feel the water in his spiked boots "Luckily I didn't bring my coat" thought the man. And started to go upstairs, he really wasn't sure of anything at this point.

*oOo*

Trafalgar Law had emptied the half of the bottle by now, his vision wasn't that blurry but the walls had started to distort a little. He didn't feel like crying or anything alike. He was just too much… upset. He had started to remember all the annoying things that Eustass Kid made. Like the horrible way he tended to eat meat, as if he was killing the animal. Or how he always denied listening advises any kind of advising. Law was thinking in all this shit when a dark figure appeared on the top of the stairs a few meters away from him. Apparently his mind was playing games with him, because it seemed as if Eustass-ya in the flesh were standing there.

-Mmmm… I haven't drink that much- mumbled the doctor, smirking and watching at the bottle, the shot glass was abandoned a few drinks away.

Kid was nervous but also the image in front of him irked him like nothing else. The doctor had just given him a glance and then he returned to the bottle, giving a small sip to it, and paid no mind to his presence. Who the fuck the bastard believed he was?

-Oi Trafalgar!- Yelled Kid, he didn't mean for his voice to come out so loud or so angry, but the only presence of the doctor was enough to make his blood boil and his fists to clench. Again in a few moments his thoughts had passed from make a single question then go the hell out of there, to, break that motherfucker's neck with your own hands, and now he was barely capable of restraining himself.

When the black haired man slowly lifted his head, his rosy cheeks were barely visible, after a few minutes he was capable to focus the man that was a few meters away.

-Eustass- ya? - interrogated Law, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't entirely sure if the figure was real or not yet.

-So, you finally realize…- Snarled Kid. The tanned man felt like cold water being poured all over him. His ex lover was in front of him, and he didn't look happy. Law tried to stand up, but immediately felt the effect of the alcohol. "This is no good" thought the slim man, holding on to the table due to the dizziness and realize his huge disadvantage; he was a little bit drunk while Kid was in better conditions than him with a menacing look on his face.

-What are you doing here?- Thanks for the rush of adrenaline in his system the doctor was now well aware of his surroundings, he watched carefully at the man, he was soaked head to toe. The expression in Law was a mix between surprise and caution.

-Shut the fuck up, now I'm gonna talk here, you useless piece of shit. - Kid barked, his eyes were fixated on the other man.

-Don't order me around, Eustass-ya-

-I had enough of your fucking upper class attitude, always acting as if you were better than anyone!- Eustass Kid knew what button push to make the black haired man boils with anger.

-What are you doing here! Why the fuck you came here?!- Law's voice was ice cold, his eyes piercing the crimson eyed man. But the man didn't answer- If you can't conceive the idea of my existence they what the hell are you doing here!-

-I said shut-the–fuck-up- Said Kid with clenched teeth and a murderous look, at the same time he advanced towards the surgeon, and covered the tanned man's mouth with his hand, while the other hand closed around Law's neck; that was fighting furiously to be loosened from the powerful grip. Kid was so much stronger now, it's wasn't just the fact that he wasn't at 100% of his abilities. The mechanic was in better shape now, remembering that Killer had mentioned something about a street fight club or something. His chances of winning any physical fight against the other man were really a low now; when he felt the lack of oxygen, the grip looses just enough for him to breathe again but not enough to freeing himself or talk.

-You had to learn …- The voice of Kid was low and dark, full with resentment and hatred. A shiver runs through Law's back when he heard those words.

During a few minutes, that felt like hours for the young doctor, the crimson eyed man didn't speak; just stayed staring at the man that had in his grip, with a dangerous look.

-Why are…you doing…this? - Gasped Law.

-Why? I should ask you the same…- The voice of the redhead was calmer now, but the sudden words of the surgeon had lit a flame of hatred in his eyes again- Why you did it? If you really wanted to leave why you didn't do it in my face? Why you just run away behind my back? You're a fucking coward!- The grip on the gray eyed man's neck tightened.

Even if Eustass Kid was right Law felt offended. He renewed his efforts to freeing himself from the hand that had him trapped. He did have reasons to leave the way he did it; it wasn't his fault that the fucking feather brain of Doflamingo complicated everything. Law concentrated all his strength in one kick that make the redhead to step back a little, but enough for the doctor to break free from the handgrip. Unluckily for Law, the alcohol in his system made him lose balance and fell onto the floor miserably, the redhead took advantage and pinned Law onto the floor. The doctor writhed with all his force but didn't change a thing; the crimson eyed man had him under his power. Eustass was again in silence looking at the man under him. Slowly Kid changed their position; Law was against the nearest wall, knelt, and trapped under the bigger man who was using just one hand to sustain his hands over Law's head, and the rest of Kid's body pressed to keep the doctor in place.

-You fucking little whore, if you didn't love anymore I could have accepted that, but you run away from me. As if were some kind of monster… as if you were…- Law at last could see the feeling that was underlying on the mechanic's eyes- As if you were scared of me…-

-I wasn't…- A powerful fist collided with the tanned man's cheek. The pain made Law flinch and shush him immediately.

-I said shut the fuck up! Why you don't get that. I don't wanna hear your annoying voice!- Barked the taller man. - You think I came here to hear you?! I came here because I want you to pay and I'll make you paid- A murderous aura surrounded Kid, while looking at the body under his with something more than just lust. A twisted lust mixed with bloodthirsty vengeance. Law gulped heavily, he had an idea of what the redhead plans were, and it didn't seem as something nice and painless. Eustass Kid removed the shirt of his prey with one hand and skillfully let the garment midway between Law's arms and shoulders, revealing his tanned abdomen. Law's heart was racing, it had been long months from the last time he had some triple x action, a little more than a year, his body was reacting to the familiar touch of his ex lover. But his heart was in pain, the person that he loved the most was about to rape him, he couldn't move his arms. Kid was now in haunches above him, and no matter how much Law tried to kick the man, the redhead just endured the kicks, and watch him squirm with a grin.

-Don't do this, Kid- Said Law looking at the man in the eye.

-You have no opinion on this, slut- The grin widened while his free hand, undid the fly and button of his trouser.

*oOo*

**Well that escalated fast O.o any guesses about what's coming next … **

**Next chapter will be the last but there's a trick! If you want to know what I mean, keep reading! Review please. (¬u¬)**


	11. Chapter 9: The next morning

**Note: Again an early update, thanks to holliydays! Oh my Glob! Chapter nine already! Did you know I planned this story as a five chapters' story? Well looks like stories control me isn't? As always OoC's, so much OoC's. M x M, Kid x Law. Rated M.**

**Disclaimer: not even one character of OP belongs to me, none, nada, ni uno; they all belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

*oOo*

9. The next morning

Law couldn't do anything to defend himself; his desperation was becoming unbearable his mask had long ago broken and now his eyed reflected the hopeless that he was feeling while was at Kid's mercy. The doctor watched how his former lover took out his already hard member; he was so close that could smell the strong essence of Kid. He denied closing his eyes no matter how hard he was wishing to just shut them and let everything pass, but his pride commanded him to keep his eyes open, he wasn't willing to show any more weakness.

Kid looked down to his prey, he wasn't happy, this wasn't why he had come here, but all his body was begging for this, quieting his conscience. He wanted to humiliate Law, want him to beg for forgiveness. Slowly Kid put his free hand in Law's mouth, forcing him to open, the gray eyed man bite him hard, until blood emanated from the wound, but that didn't stop the red eyed, he just chuckled darkly and taking his wounded hand out of the hot cavern. He expected that from Law, he would never accept any order and will fight until the end. Then he hit Law again, this time was a fast blow that stunned momentarily to the slim man, time enough for Kid to violate his mouth with his cock.

Kid pushed hard until his dick reach Law's throat making the man almost choke, before he retrieve a little enough and started to thrust hard into the mouth of his victim. Law's jaw was being forcibly open more and more with each forceful thrust. His eyes watered from the effort of his mouth to stay open, he couldn't maintain his eyes open anymore, and every time he tried to close his mouth to bite or do something to stop the attacks of the furious redhead, his head was brutally banged against the wall. Over and over again Law felt sick, meanwhile Kid thrusts began to become more erratic, the man was close to the orgasm.

Everything that surrounded Kid become numb, he only could feel the wetness and warmness of Law's mouth surrounding his member, the adrenaline running with no control all over his body, so he could just surrender to lust and desperation to stain the doctor's pride, but, said man wasn't even making any sound that Kid could interpret as a pledge, the man was a tomb. Only the sounds of the actual action could be heard. He could feel near to the climax, finally let go the hand that imprisoned Law's arms, and grabbed fistful the black short hair, thrusting one last time, he released his seed inside the warm cavern.

Law's jaw was in pain, but as soon as Kid let his head go he moved to the side coughing and spitting out the man's sperm. Trying to put all the distance possible between them, he stayed in silence after a moment Law finally stood up, he didn't want to see anymore the man that hated him so much. His heart was broken even more than what the doctor could believe. Being in the same room with the redhead was just torture. Law stumbled towards his room, lock the door and just let his emotions run without care anything else. His heart was just ripped out into little tiny pieces each one of them hurt it badly.

Kid was still on the floor of the kitchen, where the attack had happened, without thinking he arranged his clothes. Too absorbed in the post orgasmic feeling didn't note Law's exit. After he went down from his high, other feelings took place in his head and heart. Now more than ever he was infuriated, frustrated and depressed. The eyes of Law, those cold gray eyes, not even once looked at him, if the man didn't hate him before he surely will do it now. He could hear sobs, from a room, probably where Law had entered. He just wanted to disappear. One question, he had come just to make one question to the man, in what moment everything went out of his control? "What's wrong with me" thought bitterly Kid, why he felt like crying? He hasn't the right, he could have stopped, he should have stopped; but he didn't. His head was in such an internal turmoil, his heart was such a heavy burden to carry in that moment. He stood up, watch the half emptied vodka bottle on the table, grabbed it and drank all the content, he didn't want to feel, but the alcohol just makes it worse. His conscience was screaming at him, he was a monster, Law had been right when he run away from him, all his relatives were right he was nothing, he was no better than shit. He lifted his head, and remembered where he was, if his surroundings weren't enough he could watch the floor were the spit of Law were drying slowly. "Law" all his thoughts were around the man. He stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Law" thought again, with the events of the evening he had signed his death sentence, probably he will die if not in the hands of his ex-lover, maybe on hands of his ex-boyfriend's friends' hands. And he wasn't going to fight back to any attack, he really wanted to die. After what he had done he deserved it, his mind was falling fast into a pit of remorse and depression. He will never see the tanned man again, Kid had decided on that right instant that the best thing to do was to stay away from him, forever; for the doctor's safety. Everything was fine until his foot decided not to listen to him and he fell from the stairs. After a moment everything went black for Eustass Kid.

Law was still in his room, he had cried until his head hurt and his eyes felt like burning. He didn't know were Kid was, it was about 3 a.m. He left his room, the scene replayed in his head. All the hate in the redhead's eyes filled his memories, from his point of view not only was raped by the father of his son; the worst was that he could not bring himself to hate Eustass Kid. He loved him, and he was feeling how his heart was being stabbed for those eyes filled with hatred and disgust every damn time he closed his eyes. He had reached the sink when he felt sick again and threw up. After he drank water and some medicine, treated his wounds; he was about to return to his room, when lighting illuminated the living room, followed almost immediately for a deafening thunder. It had been raining all the time, Law was about to enter his bedroom when felt a cold breeze that came from downstairs. "He leaved" thought Law, feeling a string of pain again in his chest. Following his instinct went to the stairs, looked down and saw the man. Eustass hadn't gone, was unconscious on Law's stairs.

-Kid!- The doctor rushed downstairs where the man lay unconscious on the floor, the door was still ajar. The surgeon reached in the neck of the man, he had a pulse, and his breath was normal, had some dried blood on one side of his face but it seemed that he wasn't badly wounded. Not far away from where the redhead had fallen was the empty and broken bottle.

-Eustass-ya- sighed Law and started to drag the man all the way upstairs. Law had always been thin, but thanks to his big mouth in more than a few occasions he had to defend himself from all the persons that his "innocent" comments offended. As a result he learned how to fight and wasn't a weak man. Even if he was more skin and bones than muscles he managed to drag the unconscious man upstairs until the floor of the living room.

*oOo*

Next morning, well, actually a few hours later Law woke up with a horrible pain in his neck and jaw, basically his all upper body ached. When he was going to the bathroom he barely noted the ferocious red eyes that were following his moves. Law look at himself in the mirror, all the bruises were dark and looked fresh. His cheek wasn't inflamed thanks to the medicaments he took earlier that morning.

-Let me go, Trafalgar- The doctor heard the growling from one side of the living room, ignoring the infuriated man in his living room, went to the kitchen and started to make coffee. After he served a mug of coffee and went near to the redhead. Eustass Kid had his hands and arms imprisoned with a rope, and tied to his back; his legs were tied too, but in a very bondage position helped by a stick, he had his knees against his chest tying by the ankles and legs. Kid couldn't move an inch. Law sat on the couch in front of the mechanic.

-So Eustass Kid, what brought you here last night? - asked Law casualty. His heart could be broken but nobody has to know about it.

-Let-me-go- Growled again Kid. "I need to get the hell away from you" thought desperately.

-No, until you answer my question- Law was expressionless. The plan had come to his mind while he dragged the unconscious man and cured his wounds. What had brought Kid? Wasn't him happy with his fairy tale kind of life? The bondage position has been just a little bit of revenge for the rape, the doctor thought to return the favor later.- Again, why you came all the way here?-

-It's your fault- the voice of the tied man went quiet. "Let me go, I don't want to hurt you more" his thoughts weren't the ones in control of his mouth.

-Tell me something I didn't know- Answer Law with a voice filled with irony.

-Can you see it? That fucking smart-ass tone again. God! How much I hate you- Answered Kid "please, I can't look at you in the eye" again his thoughts were the only thing sincere in him anything else was just a façade.

-So you really hate me- Stated the man. Maybe Law tone didn't show any emotion but the words of Kid were again stabbing his heart. No matter how many times the doctor had told to himself that Kid didn't love him anymore, hearing that from the person itself was heartrending. Still his gray eyes appeared have no emotion in them. - That's why you rape me doesn't?-

Kid didn't answer, instead he lowered his head until his chin was in touch with his chest; it was true he had raped him, and felt ashamed for it; the doctor was wearing the bruises to prove the abuse of last's night. But he didn't come for that; he didn't even hate Law. Taking a deep breath he spoke quietly and slowly.

-Did you… did you run away… because you were scared of me? - asked Eustass Kid, without lifting his head.

Law's eyed widened from the surprise, the tone of voice of Kid was sincere, and painful. The man must have struggled a lot to finally ask that.

-No, I have never been afraid of you, Kid- The smirk from his face had gone. Kid looked at him in surprise. Both men were staring directly to the other eyes. "Not even now" thought the doctor.

-Then why? Why you left me? - The voice of Kid broke for a moment, his gaze was directed to the floor again, watching the worn red sneakers of the tanned man; he didn't want to look at his eyes.

-I… I… I can't- Law doubt for a moment, but a wave of fear washed over him, so he got up about to leave. The fear made his heart skipped a bit. He couldn't tell Kid, he already hated him, but at least he didn't consider him a monster or a freak. Law had lied to himself during so much time, telling himself that he didn't matter if anyone hates him because he had a biological son that he had begotten and it was almost true, he didn't care if all the people hate him but if Eustass Kid hated him, he didn't even want to think about it.

-Law, tell me, I answered your fucking question!- Demanded Kid, his voice was cracked full with pain and desperation finally his heart had overwhelmed his body burying his stupid pride under.

-I can't, it's different, and I JUST CAN'T!- yelled Law losing his mask and recollected face.

-Uhmm what's going on here? Trafalgar? Kid? - The deep voice of Killer was heard, followed for more confused voices. It resulted that Law never closed the damn door.

-Captain what happened to your face? - Exclaimed Bepo, carefully watching at Law's face. The big man was holding a small bulge that looked even smaller in his hands.

-Why is Kid tied in that position?- Mentioned Sachi, snickering, and discretely taking out his cell phone, how many chances will he have to photograph the serious redhead in that kind of "situation".

-Law could you explain please? - Said Penguin. The four men, where on his way up when heard the conversation, and soon after contemplated dumfounded the curious scene. With his face full of anger Law shouted all his frustration out.

-I JUST FUCKING CAN'T!- Screamed Law crumbling down the sudden intromission and demand of answers from everybody, after stormed out the room, towards the street.

The small bundle wrapped in blankets, that Bepo held, started to cry for the sudden noise.

-Not again- whined Sachi covering his ears.

-Shut the fuck up, you knew perfectly that you should not hug him!- Growled Penguin, deciding what will be the best way to murder the blond and the red haired man, after looking his captain's face, he supposed the worst, and most accurate thing.

-What the hell happened here Kid? - The blond face was deathly serious, his blue eyes stabbing mentally to his friend. He could tell the difference between a common bruise from a fist produced bruise. And had a pretty accurate idea of what had happened to Law's face.

-I will tell you later, I had to follow that bastard! Hurry up!- demanded Kid to his friend that was untied him. The redhead wasn't thinking anymore, and all his plans of staying away from the tanned man had vanished from his thought; right now he wanted to follow Law's steps and… He didn't know anything else; he just couldn't bear not seeing Law.

-What are you gonna do Kid? - Asked the blond to his friend.

-I won't hurt him, I just need to know why he did it…- Answered Kid, the newcomer men looked at each other, everybody knew the truth but at this point they believed that it was necessary for the ex lovers to face the true from each other's mouth.

As soon as Kid was on his feet, he went out, searching for the black haired man. He couldn't be that far, he was fast but not that fast. The redhead search in the entire town, it was past noon now. The scenes from the last night encounter still made his heart clenched in pain and shame. The next street was a dead end road, had trees on the sides, a graveyard. The mechanic remembered an important piece of information about Law; both of his parents were buried there. Kid had a hunch and entered the place. It was alone but it felt calm and peace that in any other place he had been in, the smell of wet earth was relaxing. And there on a small hill next to a jacaranda tree, and two gravestones, was a person. It was sitting on the ground with his knees drawn up to his chest his arms resting on these and his head buried in his arms, the ground around him was purple from the jacaranda flowers that had started to fall, forming a carpet. Kid decided that the best was to sneak up on him. He rounded the hill and carefully got closer to the man.

-Are you comfortable?- Asked calmly the mechanic- I didn't come to fight, I just want to understand what went wrong between us?- Law sighed, why wasn't he scared of the man that had forced him to make him a blowjob.

-Well you raped me…- Answer sarcastically the man, without turn to face the crimson eyed man, still looking at the gravestones, a phrase could be read across both stones, after reading it, Law took a resolution. "We love you Law, be happy and we will be happy with you" His parents had thought about him even in the last moment. And right now the only thing Law had been doing was running away from all his problems, from all his fears, avoiding confrontation, even avoiding happiness. Was his fear of being rejected what had brought all this problems in first place, and now that Kid hated him what else he could lose. Right now the redhead was the main of his problems and he needed it to fix that.

- Eustass-ya you hate me that much? Yesterday you even raped me… if you hate me why you came here? Why you keep chasing after me…-Asked Law turning his head to Kid's direction but didn't look at him.

-Are you stupid? I don't hate you asshole. I never did it. - Was Kid's response. He had sat down on the ground, his back against Law's back without touching him -Yesterday's I was so mad at you and myself, because after all the shit you put me through I couldn't stop loving you. I did everything Law, everything to forget you! But I just couldn't do it…I even called your name once while me and… other person had sex- Kid was talking so openly to the doctor, he felt like he had anything more to lose, Kid knew that probably Law will hate him forever. –Why you even left? I believed everything was fine between us… at least answer me that…- Finalized the mechanic with a hint of desperation in his voice.

-You raped me Kid- Law was trying so hard to hate the redhead, and kept thinking reasons to hate him. But even with the rape, and all the mistakes and dislikes of Kid, the doctor just couldn't hate him, not even now. Moreover now that the redhead had confessed that he didn't hate Law.

-I'm so sorry for that Law; I don't know what else to say. I can't go back in time and avoid what I did, and I can't force you to forgive me. I know there's no chance for you to forgive me, I just want to know why you left… just answer that and I promise you'll never see me again, I promise to leave you forever. I just need to know why…- Law's chest felt heavier just from the thought, never see Eustass Kid again. He didn't want that, he wouldn't allow that to happen. Law took a deep breath.

-I wanted you to hate me. That's why left the way I did. But things get complicated with that pink feather brain…- Answer Law.

-But why? If you didn't love me I could accept that…- Tried to argue Kid more to himself that to Law.

-But I did love you; asshole- Answered the doctor, turning his head to the gravestones again.

-Then why fucking you left?!- Yelled Kid, without noticing the important news that Law had deliberating told him a moment ago.

-Because I'm different in a clinical way, I just didn't want you to…- Law doubted to speak.

-To what?-

-To hate me…-

-What? So you want me to hate you but not hate you, that don't even have any sense!- Kid starting to chase the other man's gaze, with his own eyes. His temper was taking his tranquility away.

-Not just to hate me, I didn't want you think I'm a monster or something, look it doesn't have any sense, I know, but… I just… things are more complicated-

-Fuck you Law! Even if you have an extra head attached to your ass I still would have loved you. And you're a stupid jerk for thinking otherwise. It's just doesn't have any sense! And stop saying that "things are more complicated that how it looks" If it's that complicated then start talking 'cause it looks like it's gonna take some time for you to explain- Kid was now sitting in front of Law.

-I don't have to explain nothing to you, you motherfucker rapist- The doctor hated being ordered around, and let out any kind of excuse just to shut up the redhead.

-Oh please get over it! I know you got hard while I was fucking your mouth, and if you are so offended why are you still talking to me. You usually have killed already anyone who dares to stain your precious pride!- Kid was loosening his patient, if he had left any patient. Law was getting angrier not only for the statement about him enjoying the abuse, but for Kid telling him what to do.

-That's it. First I didn't enjoy your cock on my mouth and second… You want to know so badly? Then it's fine asshole. I'm a freak. I'm fucking mutant from Mother Nature and I can bear children. Are you happy now? - Law looked directly at Kid's eyes, when the true slipped from his mouth without any control or delicacy, just to regret it a second later.

-Uh? - Soon after the dark haired man stopped his words, the other man could feel his brain shutting down. Law never made jokes, at least not this kind of jokes.

-You hear me, I'm a man and I can bear children. By the way you have a son, and I'm the mother- "Why I can't shut up" Thought Law with despair.

-Uh? - Kid face was of utter surprise, mouth open and eyes that reflected the immense effort that the redhead was making at trying to understand Law's words. His brain decided to stop to paying attention to the doctor's words after the first part, ignoring that the son of Law was actually his son too.

-Oh my God! Did your mother drop you as a baby?! Or you're just that stupid!- The tanned man, turned to the gravestones, he was feeling terror. His pulse was fast and could feel his hands were cold.

-You… have …a… son? - Muttered Kid slowly.

-From all the people I have told this, you're by far the slowest. Yes! I have a son!- Law bit his lower lip.

-How's that even possible? - The crimson eyed man tilted his head a little

-I don't know! Just happened… you know what? That's enough. Follow me- Law stood up, and walked to the exit. He took his cell phone, and dialed some number. After a moment the voice responded on the other side of the line. - Pen, go to Kureha's, take my son and the photo album. I'll see you there-

-So you told him? - Spoke Penguin slowly.

-Yes and he's having a fucking stoke right now, I need to prove it basically- Said Law, rubbing his temple with his free hand.

-Be careful Law, see you at the clinic- With a click the call ended and Law dragged a very confused Kid to the street, found a cap and went to the clinic.

During the whole way to Kureha's clinic, Kid just sat in quiet. Thinking heavily, if Law was lying why did he would lie for something so bizarre? If he wasn't lying… that's just did not even make any sense. When both men arrived, the redhead could see the blond hair of his best friend waiting for him.

-Did you talk? - asked, but then Killer noted the confuse look on his friend's face. –So you told him- this time he was talking to Law that had a face impregnated with tiredness.

-Your friend is more stupid that what I could think…- snarled Law, starting to walk towards the clinic.

Inside the reception where everybody else was gathered, the three men arrived and were welcomed by the cries of a baby. Law hurried to get inside, giving time to the blond that stopped his friend.

-Kid; are you sure about this? Once you know everything there's no turning back- He talked by experience.

-You sound as if Law where about to tell the origins of the universe, asshole- Said Kid.

-If you said so…- Said Killer, knowing that maybe Law will not tell him the origins of this universe, but the information was as equal importance to his life.

*oOo*

The first thing the mechanic noted when he finally got in the clinic was the children that Law holds trying to soothe from his crying. The children grabbed the man's shirt as if there were no tomorrow, he had fierce red hair, a pale skin but rosy cheeks and no eyebrows, his eyes were a shade of gray really familiar. For a couple of minutes all the stares went from the redhead in the main entrance to the tanned man with the baby slowly calming down a few meters away.

Killer dragged Kid to the small living room that served as a reception and sit him down giving the photo album. Without saying a word the crimson eyed man started to pass the pages starting from the last one. A few pages later, he laid his eyes on one of the pictures, in which one a tanned man with a big belly, he did look like a woman pregnant except for the lack of breasts; he had a hand over his belly and looked surprised. A finger traced the curve of the belly in the picture, going back to the most recent pictures, the one of the tanned man in a wheel chair, glaring at the camera with a bulge wrapped in soft blue blankets, the albino guy, Bepo, was pushing the chair and smiled gently. The last picture was a group one. Sachi, Penwin, Bepo with Law in the middle and Killer holding the baby that had a white bear costume that looked warm.

AFTER A FEW HOURS…

-My son…- The redhead had stood up from his seat, in the reception of the clinic.

-Eustass-ya- is the third time I explained to you- Law was getting angrier by the moment, and the lack of good sleep it wasn't helping at all. After showing the pictures to the man, Law had formally presented to his son.

-So him, it's my son? - Asked the redhead watching at the child that the black haired man was rocking softly in his arms. The baby was moody, as his mother.

-Again, yes he is your baby- Law was really pissed off. How hard was to believe it? The baby was practically a clone of the redhead.

-Ahmm, Kid maybe this could help- Spoke Penguin; he had a video camera in his hand. Soon after Kid was sitting in one of the couches surrounded by everybody else, except for Law; Penguin connected the video camera to Killer's laptop.

_*Play*_

_-So Law what will be the baby's name? - sounded the voice of Penguin he was holding the camera._

_-What name it will be? - Spoke Law, without even look at his friend, he was too absorbed watching the baby in his arms. The surgeon was lying in a bed, looked tired but had a grin on his face._

_-Like him?-_

_-Yeah, it's the less I can do… I took away your father; I'm sorry baby - said Law to the child and kissed softly his forehead, the baby made some cute noises. Law smile widened- Trafalgar-Eustass Kid. Sounds right don't you think Pen… Are you recording this? - Law's tone went from sweet and kind, to angry in no time._

_- No…- Answer Penguin a little bit nervous and turning off the camera._

_*End of video*_

-So his name is… hey, where's Law?-Spoke Kid, standing up, the man looked around.-Where's he?-

-He was here a moment ago- Said Bepo. The red haired man's first reaction was fear; he didn't want to lose Law again. Without even thought about it, Kid entered into one of many halls, he just wanted to find Law, his Law. From the moment he saw the surgeon again in the top of the hill on the hill on the graveyard, knew that didn't want to be away from him ever again, and it take him all this time to realize how deeply he really loved him. That simple fact drove him crazy, feeling terrified he entered in one room, where a blonde witch like woman, was behind a desk.

-You must be the father…- Stated the woman.

-Excuse me but you know where Trafalgar is? - Kid controlled himself enough to ask the woman.

-You know why he didn't tell you anything? - She ignored the man's question.

-Sincerely no, but I'm in a hurry, I need to know where's…-

-Sit down quietly please- The woman glared looking at the man from over his sunglasses, Kid follow her order.- Now, did you even know how risky was for Law, to be pregnant?

-How am I supposed to know? I just found out this morning!- defended himself the mechanic.

-He almost dies twice; during the pregnancy- Kureha's voice was cold. Kid felt like being scolded.

-What? - The crimson eyed man's felt as his heart were squeezed.

-The condition of your boyfriend was extremely dangerous if he hadn't come here, probably he will have died long ago. - The uninterested tone on the female doctor irked Kid. After all, it was about his Law, what they were talking about. – And probably he didn't want you to know, not because he didn't love you but because he wanted to protect you, only God knows what he thought you'll do. Selfish decision, yes, but put yourself in his shoes, he loved you so much that didn't want to anything to harm you or even to change your life… Even on the border of death he called for you… - Kureha remembered the moment when Law's life was near to disappear, he had called for the redhead. – One last thing Eustass Kid, my patient looked pretty harm when he arrived here a moment ago, and I'm not stupid to not know that was you the one that hurt him- With fast moves the woman took Kid by the collar and smashed his head against the desk, with the other hand she hold and scalped near to his carotid artery- Next time you decide to harm any of my patients I'm going to dissect you alive, Mister Eustass-

Kid was taken by surprise, the woman was not just fast but strong enough to keep him in place with just one hand. From that position was hard to talk but still Kid tried.

-I… need to talk with him; this is our problem and nobody else. If somebody is going to kill me I rather it to be Law- For a moment Kid calmed down a little- I just found out, that maybe he never hated me- Kid face drew a smile - but… I need to talk to him, at least- With pledging eyes he looked at the woman. Kureha released him, and analyzed the man with a fierce look, after; a grin appeared on the woman's factions.

-His bedroom is the next hall, last door; now go… and from now on take good care of them- Kid decided that this woman didn't like him that much. But he felt extremely happy, maybe Law didn't hate him after all. But all that was before his abuse at him, the thought made the smile on his face disappeared again. The redhead rushed out following the instructions of the strange woman, and found the room. Opened the door carefully, and found a very sleep Law and next to him a fully awake baby squirming, lying next to him, secured with pillows. Kid watched the scene charmed, in his eyes, Law has always been one of the most perfect creatures, at the same time that he could drive Kid crazy, he could also, make him happier than anybody. Carefully the redhead lifted the baby, and held him in front of his eyes. The baby and he stared at each other; certainly the baby has taken it after his looks, except for the eyes.

-So, now what? - Spoke to the infant in his arms. Rearranging the baby's position, he sat in the chair next to the bed, letting the child sat on his lap, facing at him. Baby Kid watched the man for an instant and immediately giggles, followed by a series of baby noises that pretended to be a chat. Kid chuckled, his son was charming; he started to caress the baby soft cheek, the child grabbed one of his fingers and tried to put it into his mouth. For some reason acting like a fool didn't bothered Kid, in fact having the child in his arms felt natural for him.

-Are you hungry, Kiddo? - Suddenly he realized why his old nickname fitted him. All these years, Killer was right, damn, it wasn't like he was going to tell his friend anyway. The baby tried to reach his father's face, successfully putting one of his tiny hands in his mouth. Kid bit playfully, the baby just stared at him for a moment just to burst in laugh later. Putting again his hand just waiting for the man to bit again, the game went on for a few minutes. Until a chuckled called the attention of both redheads'; Law woke up with the sudden noise. For Law the scene was breathtaking, his son and Kid, looked like a father and son are meant to look like, in the doctor's opinion.

-You look like a father, Eustass-ya- Said Law lazily, lying on the bed.

-I'm a father Trafalgar- Stated Kid, feeling proud; taking away his eyes of the child just for a second to look at the man that was lying on the bed, with drowsy eyes and a timid smile.

-Yeah, you're…- Law watched the man on the chair, his baby smiled happily. They were so alike, a sudden warmness spread out from Law's body and sighed, the scene in front of his eyes was so natural, like if his baby knew who this man was- What are we going to do?- asked finally the black haired man.

-You can start by moving in with me again- Said casually Kid, nuzzling his nose with his child's nose, and smiling, the baby tried to poke one of his progenitor's eyes, failing and giggling about it.

-I have a life here if you couldn't tell…- Law was still lying on the bed, stretching his aching body, and sitting in the process.

-Then I'll move in with you, even if I have to drive three hours daily to get to work, I don't care. But you're not living alone anymore; it's decided- Only after saying that, Kid turned his face to Law, with a ferocious look in his eyes.

-What about your life Kid? Aren't you famous and all that stuff, you really want to… let all that go?- Asked Law seriously, he was very aware of the fact that Kid was probably living his dream.

-Look, I realize something from the last month and now, I compared the life we used to have and my life after you were gone. It was an easy way of life, I didn't care of anybody but myself, I could get drunk, smoke, eat wherever I want, go to anywhere with nobody to tell me I can't, except for Killer. It is a fun way to live your life, with no attachments.- Law was uneasy, he bit his lower lip, waiting for Kid to continue- But I didn't enjoy it that much, at the end you always came back to an empty house. Every time I thought when I was alone in our home, I found that I was never alone when you were on my life. I easily could give up fame and everything else just to feel that again, when you're with me I'm never alone Law. Only if you want me back in your life after all the things I have done to you…-

Law blushed, and felt like crying this time though it wasn't because he was sad on the contrary he felt an immense happiness spreading out in his chest. The doctor spoke almost in a whisper.

-You know maybe what you did was horrible, but I kinda deserver it…-

-What! no you don't moron- Started Kid. But the stern look on the stormy eyes of Law stopped his words.

-Listen, I decided on my own to go away; and everything else, it is not an excuse for your actions though, but Kid, I just…- Law was again interrupted.

-So that's why you never are going to be away from me. - Stated Kid.

-Oh yeah? And who decided that?-Law couldn't avoid to challenge the redhead, he instinctively did it.

-Me, you already took too many decisions on your own, so it's my turn. Besides we're going to be a family now, get used to that- Kid didn't was thinking about what he was saying but it felt so happy, just for speaking aloud his feelings.

-A family? How's that gonna happen? - Law heart started to race with no control from the moment he listened to the redhead's words, he could feel how his cheeks were blushing even more, the man in front of him, holding his baby. Was he implying what he believed he was implying?

-When we get married, idiot. Do I have to spell everything for you? - Law eyes were wide open, was Kid proposing him?

-That has to be the worst propose ever, Eustass-ya-complained the man with a huge grin that let see his true feelings.

-Just say yes, asshole- Law never would forget that image, for a moment everything stopped his time. The sunset was starting to fall, making the room look warmer because of the golden light that filtered through the window, some dust particles dancing in the air. Kid face was half hidden between some shadows, he had baby Kid in his arms. The man was smiling at Law, a sincere smile and eyes full with a warm feel: Love.

-Yes, Kid I'll honor you with my hand- Responded Law, blushing like a virgin.

-You always had to ruin it isn't- Said the redhead glowing with happiness.

-What about your boyfriend then? - Suddenly Law face got serious when remembered the front page of certain magazine that he had burned to ashes.

-Who?- Kid realized a second later who the surgeon was referring to- oh, him, well it didn't take too well when I called your name in the middle of sex- Said Kid with a shy smile, and looking into the gray eyes of the other man.

-You mentioned that, so how it was? - Law felt his blood boil just to the mere thought of Kid fucking another man.

-You know, I came at the same time your name slipped from my mouth, and Hawkins left soon after-Kid wasn't proud but also knew that with Law was better not hide the truth. As the redhead thought Law, grimaced with arrogance.

-Oh really? – The surgeon couldn't hide his grin, no especially when he felt that had won a battle over Eustass Kid's heart.

Baby Kid stared both of his parents' talk, while sucking on his hand. For some reason the man that had him in his arms like him.

-He likes you- The eyes of Law stared at both redheads.

-You think? - The mechanic grin grew a little, watching at his baby.

-Yeah, he didn't laugh that way with anyone but me, and now you- "He really must know who are you" though Law, he was about to stand up, his baby noticed his mother and stretched his arms in Law's direction.

-Yeah, yeah.-Said Kid resting importance of the matter, but feeling secretly relieved- Well we need to go to your place and make space for me- Declared Kid passing the baby carefully to his mother, gaining a giggle from the child. Before Law could step out the room, the lips of the redhead connected with his own, Law felt his knees tremble, and let out a sigh in the kiss. It felt so right, almost like a glass of fresh water in the middle of the desert. Kid broke the kiss, and caressed the tanned male's cheek. It took a second to the dark haired man realize that the other man was actually caressing at the bruise that his fists had caused.

-I'm so sorry Law, the rape, all this shit, I just… Could you forgive me…someday? If you can't forgive me its fine I just…I love you…- Kid was struggling with his thoughts, he didn't know how to put in words all his regrets and all the feels he had for the man in front of him. Gently a finger landed on his lips, successfully shut him up.

-I love you too, and you'll pay me the rape in one way or another. We will get over that eventually okay? - Smirked Law, oh he had a few ideas for a repayment, his eyes were filled with something more than love this time.

-We should tell them know about our plans…? - asked Kid, referring to his friends.

-Of course; I want a big expensive wedding… I'm gonna take all your money away, Kiddo- threatened Law, the redhead knew that he was perfectly capable of letting him without his savings, but right now the thought of spend his life next to the tanned man was making his heart racing.

-As if I'll let that happen, Lawsi- A pale hand surround a tanned one. The tanned one responded by entangling their fingers.

Holding hands they walked through the halls, towards his friends, wondering how they will take the news.

THE END

*oOo*

**I'm sorry for the cheese ending it's just I didn't want them to suffer anymore, or I do want that? Mmm I had to think about it. By the way there will be an epilogue. So this is the end but not entirely the end. Review please? Thanks for reading. ****And yeah the first part of the trick was the epilogue, and yeah I just said first part.**** Also if you have any question about the story I'll respond gladly!**

**By the way thanks so much to ****Guest.124****, thanks to your idea I could figure out the encounter between Kureha and Kid! So, thank you very much!**


	12. Epilogue

**Note: The last and final chapter? (Oh my, I promise me not to cry) M rated, Kid x Law, AU. OoC's excess of OoC. Enjoy, please!**

**Disclaimer: Like you guys know, I do not own One Piece, each OP characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda, no matter how hard I wish for it.**

*oOo*

Epilogue

_TWO MONTHS AFTER KID MOVED IN WITH HIS NEW FAMILY_

Law was in a rush that day, Kid had just left to work when he received an emergency call from Kureha; they had to go to "Sabaody Hospital" for an emergency surgery. Now he was, on his car with a crying baby that was rudely awoken from his nap. He had to pass to the workshop where his soon to be husband was working, drop baby Kid and then rush to the hospital.

-FUCK!- exclaimed Law it was the fifth time that Kid's cell send him to the voicemail, realizing his son's presence- Uhmm never said that kind of word honey- The child that had silenced due to his mother's sudden outburst, just pouted and returned to cry.

At that same time Kid was going out from a client meeting. Fortunately everything was going smoothly. When he arrived to his office/ workshop, he decided to check his phone; seven missing calls from the surgeon and his actual lover.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" was his thought while dialed his fiancé number; soon after Law picked up.

-Eustass-ya what an honor that you called me. - Kid could feel the irony and cold rage on the other side of the line.

-Is everything okay? Does something bad happen? - Kid seemed worried.

-What was more important that answer my calls? - Law continued talking coldly. Their child could be heard in the background.

-Sorry, I was in a meeting, did you need something?-

-Actually yes, and if you were more aware of your surroundings you'll have noted that I'm right here…- Last thing was said it while Law touched slightly Kid's shoulder, making him turn.

-Sorry- Said Kid, while scooping his pouting son –What's wrong Kiddo, did mommy woke you up? - The baby looked at his father; too much sleepy to catch what was happening in that moment.

-Yeah Mommy woke him up because he has to go on an emergency surgery now! So you're taking care of your son since I'm busy! And you're not allowed to complain, it will be some quality time for you two. - Saying that, Law gave his son a slight kiss tenderly on his soft temple, turned and left; leaving behind a surprised mechanic, with a grumpy child that almost cries when he lost his mother from his sight. On the comfy couch in Kid's office was the baby stuff in a black backpack with yellow symbols, Law denied to use one of those color pastel overly feminine bags to carry the baby's stuff.

-So now what? - Spoke Kid to his child that looked back at him like saying "I have no idea". Without any better idea he looked inside the backpack, knowing Law probably he had left a list of things to do.- I know you too well, Law- said the redhead sighing when look the schedule of his baby meals. Baby Kid has started to eat some porridge and mashed food besides his formula bottles. Inside the backpack were the exact amount of food and prepared bottles for the meals. Law has predicted to return until evening, calculated Kid. His son has been really grumpy lately, because his teeth begin to emerge, only his pacifier brig him a little peace. So that was the first thing that Kid looked for. A red pacifier, with Kid's favorite band symbol printed on it.

-Ok, so your next meal is going to be until a few hours. What am I suppose to do with you, Kiddo?- The man with the baby sat on the floor, luckily he had a carpet, he lay down baby Kid with a few toys and disposed himself to read some inform. A few minutes had passed before his baby was bored and started to demand some attention. Whining and trying to reach the papers that his father was trying to read. The relationship between both redheads was really good, after no time, the baby trusted the man, and the man just adored the baby. Every time Kid watched his son in the eyes, he couldn't avoid thinking about the baby's mother. They really had the same eyes and in Kid's opinion they pout in the exact same way, even if Law kept saying that he didn't pout.

The hours passed and Kid's couldn't advance almost a thing due the constant demand of attention of his son. Baby Kid hadn't spent too much time alone with his dad and he was happy that had the man's attention for his own; making a fuss if the man dared to apart his eyes from him.

-Kiddo I really need to finish this, why are you making it so difficult? - Complained the man looking at the watch on the wall. Baby Kid started to babble happily - You're too damn adorable- Kid surrendered to his baby's charm, picking him up on his strong arms, stood up. –What do you say if we go out for a walk, son? That sounds good? - For all response the redhead baby giggled. –That's what I thought-

Before going out of the building, Kid encountered with Mrs. Robin, she was now expecting his third child, and was happy to share some advices with the new dad. After a rather short chat with his boss' wife Kid went out with his son. Soon after he received a text from his boss, tell him that he could take the day off; Kid thanked Robin, was probably her idea. And after a half hour he was in his street clothes; he had found a small playground near to his working place. Sitting himself on the swings with his baby in his lap, started to swing softly, at first baby Kid seemed uneasy to the new sensation but decided that he liked and commenced to giggle happily, even started to make some scream like sounds from the excitement. When meal time arrived, the baby was already famishing and ate fast enough his porridge. It was past noon, when the baby finished his bottle and started to doze off in his father's arms. After baby Kid finally fell asleep, his father received a text from a certain man, certain package that he had ordered a couple months ago had finally arrived, accommodating his son carefully on his baby carrier, he walked to the store. During the journey from the park to the mall where the shop was, Kid received a lot of stares, and giggles mostly from women and girls, that make the man blush, he wasn't used to it to the attention that his adorable son in his panda bear outfit brought to him. In a couple of occasions the women stop the redhead and practically drawled over the handsome man and his angelic sleep son, at the end the car designer put a small baby blanket over his son's face to avoid the curious stares and for the child to sleep more comfortably without the sunbeams over his eyes . Finally the flustered mechanic could arrive to his destiny. A sober and posh store in one of the most luxurious malls, he was well received by the store's owner; he personally delivered the package to the intimidating man; that with a smirk thanked the man before his eyes caught another article of the store.

-Is that platinum?- Asked Kid, pointing at the object; after he saved the package safely on the backpack and rearranged his still sleep son from under a light yellow blanket.

-Yes sir- Answered politely the owner and temporally dependant.

-Mmm can you show it to me?-

-Of course Mr. Eustass- The man hurry and showed the article – Is one of the finest articles sir-

-Nice, I'll take it- Declared the redheaded man, taking out his credit card, one of the benefits of working his ass off was the sweet money that he made, thought probably he'll have to take more extra time to take care of his new family.

After going out of the store grinning, someone stumbled with him from behind, a few seconds before the pale man started to yell obscenities to the stupid person that stumble on him, he heard.

-You actually look good with a baby; Kiddo- The voice of Killer calmed the redhead a bit, the blond was already spying under the blanket that protected baby Kid from the light –He's adorable-

-What are you doing here Killer? - Asked Kid in an annoyed tone.

-I was just taking a walk when saw you and thought of saying hi…- Said distractedly Killer.

-Yeah, and the truth is?-

-I heard you will be taking care of the little devil and came to help- Actually Law told him via text.

-Thanks man… so… what you wanna do?-

-I don't know… let's go to the One Piece?-

-A bar? I don't think is a good idea; if Law found out, he… I'm gonna suffer from a painful and slow death- Ended Kid, picturing himself being killed by his fiancé.

-C'mon it will be just a few hours; and I can keep a secret- Said with a conspiratorial smile the blond. Baby Kid started to awake and try to remove the blanket, making some squeaky noises.

-Hi baby, how was your nap time?- Commented Kid in a whisper to his child, taking him out from the baby carrier, and holding him against his chest, the baby nuzzled his face against his father's chest, before yawning cutely.

-Your mother will be proud of you- Said Killer to his friend looking at him with fraternal love.

-You think…-Kid smiled while his son, started to look around him, looking for the voice of one of his favorite uncles.

*oOo*

The afternoon passed flying, between gambles, cards and stories, all the waitresses of the bar were more than happy to help with the moody baby that didn't want to leave his father's arms. Killer had more than twenty numbers from random women that had the idea of him being a good prospect of a boyfriend thanks to his paternal act with Kid's son; poor fools. Meanwhile Kid was too busy chatting with Heat, the man was bartender part time on the bar; and had prohibited smoking near to the area where the baby was. The mechanic didn't note the constant ringing of his cellphone.

Law was close to flip out; it had passed hours from the time he had gone to pick up his son from the father's child office, and found out that he wasn't there; in fact he had gone hours ago. He was calm as usual, trying to think where the hell his stupid soon-to-be-husband could be. When saw a tall man, with a peculiar choice of clothing walking on the other side of the street, Law recognized him, Wire, the surgeon careless crossed the street and almost caused an accident; just to confront the other man. After Wire responded about the whereabouts of Kid; Law face changed and a spark of murderous light up his gray eyes.

*oOo*

Law was driving fast to his home on North Blue Town, on the passenger seat was Kid, after an hour of being scolded like a child; his frown was a little bit more relaxed. He was remembering the scenes of a few hours ago.

The tanned man had entered the bar, in the most violent way possible, kicking the door and everything that was on his way, making his way through the bar until had reached Kid, after a cold glare, indicated Kid that he better just shut up and walk. After both men and their child were outside the bar, all the wrath of Law came upon Kid, and unfortunately scarred their son, who kept crying for an hour on the way home.

But for the moment Law was now in silence, and continued like that until they arrived home. When he took out his baby from the car, the doctor detected the scent of beer in the baby's clothing, looking at Kid with a murderous aura.

-You better give him a bath…Eustass Kid- Law's voice was low and cold, the doctor only used the full name when wanted to kill the mechanic.

Half hour later Kid went out the bathroom; he and the baby had taken a bath. With a baby wrapped in a soft towel that had a hoodie in the form of a duck, the baby was drowsy due the heat that emanated from his father's body. Law almost snatched the baby from his father's strong arms to feed him. After a few minutes of struggle with the stubborn baby, the doctor was even more pissed off.

-Ah c'mon Kid, you have to eat…- Said the tanned man between clenched teeth.

-Are you okay? - Responded the redheaded man.

-You want to try, smart ass? Because I give up- The surgeon wasn't in a good mood, he just wanted to explode and scream to his idiotic fiancé but he couldn't unless he wanted to hear the cries of a tired and hungry baby. Law's bad temper increased when he saw the ease with which the mechanic was feeding the baby.

-You were hungry isn't it Kiddo? - Whispered softly the crimson eyed man when saw his son drinking from the bottle quickly. His heart felt heavy with guilt.

-Of course he was hungry!- Whispered angrily the surgeon, it irked him that the mechanic without too much effort had calm his baby and made him sleep. Law sat on the small living room, most of his stuff was packed now, soon the new family will move out to the new house, a surprise to the surgeon that hadn't seen it, Law still will work with Kureha; since Kureha met Law she was plotting to keep the surgeon as an employee. Law was after all a recognized surgeon and a genius in his field, cardiology.

After Kid went out the room where his baby was now sleeping soundly, he sat on a chair in front of his lover that had his arms and legs crossed, in the redhead opinion Law just looked sexier that way even with the I-am-going-to-kill-you look that he had. He definitely loved that man, which brought to his mind the package that was in his pocket now.

-You are a huge asshole…and an irresponsible father- Commenced Law, with his eyes glaring daggers to the man in front of him. Kid knew that it wasn't the brightest idea to bring his son to a bar, in more than a few occasions his own mother almost killed the old workshop's owner for take her child into a bar called the "Kid's pirates" back in South Blue Town. But he hadn't done anything bad, he was with his child all the time and haven't drunk alcohol; the smell of beer on his clothes was because a stupid waitress had tried to impress the redhead and accidentally spilled beer over him, she was adamantly committed to dry the man's clothes in an attempt to flirt with the mechanic; but Kid wasn't adding any fuel to his already angry fiancé, so he just commented about the spilled beer.

-I didn't do anything that wrong…- The redhead didn't believe that, but he did not what else to say, speak has never been his fort.

-Take your son to a bar is very wrong!- Spoke Law.

-Well, yeah but I already told you I didn't drink…-

-Oh yeah because that make it all better!- Interrupted the surgeon.

-Look, I know it wasn't a good idea but you never told me what not to do with Kid- The mechanic saw how the right eye of his beloved twitched with angry.

-It's common sense Eustass! You don't mix water and electricity and you just don't take your seven month old baby to a BAR! You see? common sense. - Law had stood up, and walked towards the kitchen. Kid was already tired and decided to go to sleep maybe the doctor will be in a better mood after a good night of sleep.

-Good night Law- Said Kid with a defeated voice.

-Where you think you're going?-Law stopped his steps to look at the man walking towards their bedroom.

-I know it's strange but some people use their bedrooms to sleep, can you believe it? - The tiredness was making Kid couldn't control his mouth, and his sarcasm slipped out.

-You're not sleeping with me tonight; I'll not sleep next to a man that believes that a bar is a good daycare- The slim man decided to ignore the comment of his rough lover.

-I'm not sleeping in the couch Trafalgar-

-Use the floor then, I don't care-

-Oh for Pete's sakes! Law was just a mistake and I already apologize… the only thing I can do now, is never doing it again, you have to trust in me.- Kid took a deep breath before continuing -Look I couldn't be there for you during the whole pregnancy and the first months of life of our son; but now I'm here. And you should know I rather would die before let anything bad happen to you or Kid. - The crimson eyes were full of love and looked tenderly to the tanned man, while delicately engulfed the man with his arms.

-You didn't apologize…- whispered Law to the pale man's chest, slowly his bad mood was melting away and a new feeling was spreading around, a warm and familiar feeling that the doctor could only feel on the redheaded man's embrace, for this one and only occasion the doctor decided to let his heart win and enjoy the warmer of Eustass Kid's body.

-I didn't have to apologize to you, Law- The principal affected was baby Kid and his father had apologize hours ago to the infant. The mechanic felt guilty when saw how his son was tired and hungry, just because he decided to stay in the bar.

-You like him more than I do- Finally mumbled the doctor, grabbing his fiancé's shirt and hiding his face in his lover's broad chest.

-That's a lie and you know it, you're his mother. He'll never love anybody more than you at least not in the same way- Finished Kid rested his chin on top of his beloved head.

-Then why he's calmed when was with you? - Even if Law knew it, it just wasn't fair to him that Kid had won him earlier calming his son when the doctor couldn't do it.

-I never told you?-

-What?-

-When I was a child, sometimes my mother took me to her job, her bosses had small children and she took care of them from time to time, so I learn some things about taking care of babies and stuff. Baby are emphatic so they feel what you feel, that's why if you're upset they will cry if you hold them.-

-Wait; did you just say you used to take care of children when you were a child?-

-I had to help my mom… besides they are fun when aren't crying…-

-I didn't see you like a baby person Eustass-ya-

-I'm full of surprises Trafalgar-

-You really are, let's go bed I'm tired- The gray eyed man took the hand of his lover and guided him into the room.

They slept peacefully that night. When Law woke up it was already morning, his lover wasn't beside him and his baby was chirping happily in his crib trying to reach the mobile over his crib. Before going to work Kid had changed his diaper and had fed him; giving the doctor a little bit of more sleep.

The doctor felt his right hand a little bit heavier, he lifted his hand in the air and stared it for a while; he was too sleepy to note the change on his ring finger that now had a ring on it, and engagement ring. When reality finally hit Law, his eyes widened and immediately sat in bed, watching his hand, too shocked the young doctor removed the ring from his hand and stared at it, had a rare yellow diamond on it, and a small inscription inside the ring in golden letters it said.

"_Forever yours, forever mine"_

Law remembered those words, were the same exact same words that Kid said to him after they made love the night when Kid first told him that he love him. Law was ecstatic, he wanted to that man making him yours in that exact moment, his chest felt like exploding from all the happiness that the surgeon was experimenting on that right second, he was laughing, and could feel small tears forming on his eyes. When finally stood up from bed. He was in the kitchen he thought on call Kid to visit him at work. Putting his baby on his high chair, Law started to feed him with some oatmeal, for babies of course. Then went to the fridge, he was glowing with pure happiness, humming a song and already thinking how to put his emotions into actions; remembering how much Kid loved role playing, perhaps a sexy maid outfit would suffice or a kinky police officer. On the fridge was a note with a direction and a specified hour, also the phrase "go there" on Kid's hand writing. The direction wasn't far away from their actual home.

-It looks like we have someplace to go today baby- The child looked at his mother, face stained with oatmeal and giggling at the mess he had done with his breakfast and spread over his chair. Law could only lift an eyebrow and sighed. Having a baby was messy the most of the time. Still the doctor smiled as cleaned his son's face.

*oOo*

When Law arrived to the place, the door was open, he noted the sound of people talking, cautiously he walked in the place, it was spacious but still looked comfortable, white floor, and dark brown furniture, everything looked new, Law walked through the hall to a living room, and found Penguin, Sachi, Bepo, Killer, Heat and Wire. With a sigh of relief he greeted everyone and asked for his lover. The group of men noted the silly grin that had the surgeon; it was weird watch the man so happy. Bepo took the baby in his arms, while Killer indicated Law to go upstairs, the stairs were hidden behind a black door. The tanned man went upstairs and his heart started racing when saw the well known figure of his lover close to a big window that was almost the same size of the wall. The view was beautiful, the snowy mountains of North Blue Town.

Without refrain his emotions anymore the doctor clung to his lover's neck and turning him with force, Law kissed him passionately. Promptly both men's breath become a little raged and the kiss deepened while the hands of the doctor started to roam over the chest of his lover, touching the well built pale body.

-So you like the ring? - Said Kid after broke the kiss to regain his breath.

-You're secretly a romantic, isn't? - Commented Law with a warm smile and entangling his arms around Kid's neck.

-White gold and a canary diamond, handmade just for you to wear Law, unique, just like you-

-Can I know why you didn't tell me before, is not like I would have complained? Also why you didn't give it to me in person? - That was meant to sound like a complaint but Law's tone was too happy to sound like one.

-You really know how to ruin the moment Trafalgar- Said Kid, grabbing his fiancé's hand taking and the ring out. Law raised an eyebrow to the sudden action; Kid slowly kneeled down to be in the classic position over one knee, and putted again the ring on Law's hand, he kissed the fine and tanned hand; then lifted his head to stare at the gray eyes of his beloved.

-I know you'll marry me- Said with a wide confident grin.

Internally Law was almost jumping and clapping, at the sudden display of love of the mechanic but instead he sat on Kid's knee, and kissed tenderly the tip of his lover's nose.

-I still want a fancy wedding…- and for the first time since he had arrived to the place the gray eyed man looked around- This is the place then?-

-Yeah, Franky help me with the designs, what do you think?-

-Perfect- Murmured Law mentally arranging the place, that house will be their home in no time. While Law seemed distant Kid took the chance to carry his boyfriend bridal style towards their soon to be bedroom. It was spacious, and curiously the bed was already there, a king sized one, just the foundation, mattress and the frame.

-You want to know something? - Said Kid seductively, closing the door with his foot.

-What will that be, Eustass-ya? - Purred Law to the redhead's ear.

-The walls are soundproof, so you don't have to worry about being lousy anymore-

-Oh really?-

-I'm gonna make you scream Law- The tanned man could feel his pants getting too tight, the low voice of his lover sent shivers down his spine. Kid laid down his boyfriend on the bed, trapping the smaller man between his arms. Law removed the other man's shirt, while Kid did the same with him. The clothes were discharged to some random point on the floor. The doctor opened his legs to let his lover accommodated in between. With soft kisses on the tanned neck, Kid made his lover let out small moans. Law's hands softly traced sinuous lines on the paler back, feeling all the strong muscles, his head felt light full of lust, wanting to that man to possess him and also wanted to posses that man. The surgeon's thoughts were interrupted for the dark painted lips sucking on his neck; he let out a loud moan, and felt the smile on the same lips when he did it. With narrowed eyes, the skilful hand's of the doctor lead the head of Kid back to his lips, feeling the lips pressure against his; the wetness of the tongue of his lover over his lower lip intruding his mouth seconds later. The wet organs fighting, dancing, tasting, making Law sigh on the kiss; Kid on the other hand was eager, his hands running on the sides of his fiancé's torso; going further down his waist groping the perky ass. By now the only piece of clothe that separated both men from nudity was their pair of boxers.

When the hands of Kid passed to the front of Law's boxers, the gray eyed man stopped his breath for a second, gasping softly, just the kind of encouragement the redhead needed from his aroused beloved. Grabbing the hard member of the dark haired man, making him squirm at the touch and mewling wantonly; the doctor's back arched with easy almost feline like. Kid was smirking now, licking, sucking and biting the hard nipples, playing with the ring's nipples of the slim man below him, his hand never stopping the caressing over Law's manhood. From one moment to other Law, decided that he wanted to hear his beloved, with easy the tanned man escape from under the redheaded man, changing their position now the dark haired was on top the amused mechanic. With the surgeon now saddling Kid, his hands started to make slight touches over the erected pink nipples of Eustass-ya, pinching them gaining low moans and making the rude car designer blush. A sultry smile appeared on the slim man's face.

-What do you want me to do Eustass-ya? - Leaning over the crimson eyed man Law started to bite and lick the neck and chest of his red haired prey.

-Rub... your…- The slight blush over the pale man's face had turned into a deep red, he hated when Law made him talk during sex, the doctor was the one supposed to make delightful noises not him.

-I'm sorry what did you say? You have to speak louder if you want me do something…- Spoke Law with a devilish smile widening on his face. The right eye of Kid twitched, grunting he grabbed Law's hips and started to rub their members, making the tanned man moan at the oh-so-needed friction, just to complain later.

-That's… cheating Kid- Said the dark haired suppressing a moan.

-You started…come here let's go to the fun part- Exclaimed Kid, making Law leaned again on the mattress and taking out his black boxers. Law hissed at the contact of his heated member with the cool air, the paler man licked his lips in anticipation, watching his fiancé burning with desire, at his mercy. Quickly, the mechanic, discharged his own boxers, and with one hand engulfed the hard and leaking member of his beloved, stroking his manhood, and cupping the surgeon's balls with his other hand.

Law had his eyes shut, enjoying the strokes, the movement, when heard the sound of a plastic bottle being opened, cracked an eye open; just to feel a finger intrude in his entrance, with a deep breath the doctor relaxed. Kid took advantage to retrieve the first finger and add a second one. Loosening his boyfriend, scissoring over his sweet spot, making the dark haired man scream in pleasure, the redhead own member was leaking drops of pre-cum already, he wanted to penetrate Law so bad. Finally added a third finger, deciding a moment later that was enough, he coated his member with lube. Glancing one last time at the slim tanned body with his legs spread, his cheeks flushed, and his stormy eyes looking at him. He started to enter into the heat, moaning at the same time.

-Fuuuuucck… you're tight…- Mumbled Kid.

The surgeon felt the tip of Kid's member poke at his entrance, and stared at his boyfriend. He felt the pressure and the pain that morphed into pleasure. Law moaned at the intrusion, resting his arms around the mechanic's shoulders, when the pleasure exceeded the pain, the tanned man moved his hips indicating his partner to move.

The redheaded man started to thrust slowly, enjoying every move, and every sound that erupted from his boyfriend.

-Mmmm…more…faster…- Moaned Law, scratching his lover's back, digging his bare nails into the pale flesh, moving his hips at the same rhythm that Kid's, making the thrusts go deeper. Screaming in pleasure when certain spot was hit, making white spots danced in his vision.

-Ahhhh…don't…stoooppp- The surgeon was so loose in the moment that barely noted the change of positions, now he was sitting on Kid's lap. The pale man was biting him, muffling his own moans, his hand now stroking Law's member, after a few minutes Law plunged into the hot waves of his orgasm, clenching over Kid's member sending the man over the edge soon after.

Both men collapsed on the mattress recovering from his high, Law was lying on the bed, resting, Kid started to trace lines with his finger downs his chest, stopping on the scar that the tanned man had in his abdomen, the proof of all what he had gone trough to bring Kid's child to this world. The redhead kissed the place where the scar was, he loved this man more than anything. Law observed the whole ritual; Kid always kissed the scar, as if he wanted to apologize for not being there with him in the moment of giving birth.

Then a buzzing coming from Kid's pants was heard. Law reached the phone, and read the message.

"Did you score? Baby Kid is hungry." The id said Killer. Also there was a small case in Kid's pocket. Law took it curious.

-Let me guess, all this was planned? - Spoke calmly the doctor showing the message to his lover. Law really didn't mind that much was too happy to think about it right now.

-Nnnn… maybe. Open the case…- Kid reached his phone without making any effort to answer the text. Kissed his lover, and passed him some tissues. He had to clean up himself. After Law ended, he took the small blue case and opened it, a silver earring.

-Is for me? - Asked Law; Kid nodded. –Why?-

-It seemed like you, and I thought that will make you look hotter- Smirked Kid. Law read the note, that guaranty the product, the earring was made of platinum.

-Platinum- Whispered Law, and made Kid put it in him after he took out one of the other earrings. Grinning he attacked again at Kid, making his going down the stairs delayed due to extreme happiness.

After finally getting dressed, the happy couple went down stairs. Penguin was feeding their son, fortunately Sachi had found the backpack that contained the baby stuff; the men had ordered pizza and Chinese food. Everybody was gathered around, talking, laughing and enjoying the moment, some fights between friends and jokes enlivened the small party. Baby Kid was happy on his father's lap, when suddenly.

-Ma…- Law was the first on noted the small sound, and turned with widening eyes.

Everybody went silence. And looked at the sound source, the child was raising his arms on Law's direction, and spoke again.

-Mama- The infant repeated the same word a couple times more, every time more fluently, until Law scooped his baby in his arms, and give him a tight hug, the baby had learned to return this kind of affection quite promptly for just a seven months old baby. After the short silence everybody burst praising the baby, and the parents.

-Captain, you're his first word- Exclaimed Bepo.

-What an honor Trafalgar- Congratulated Heat.

-Give me my money- Proclaimed Kid, to Killer.

And then Heat, Wire, Penguin, Sachi and Killer hand it the money to the redhead. Bepo had abstained himself from bet this time, he thought his captain wouldn't appreciate it that much.

-You bet over your son's first word? - Spoke Law frowning.

-Yeah, these morons thought it would be Dad, but I guess that he had heard more your name, mommy- Said Kid, snickering and taking out his wallet to save his winnings.

-How much?- Inquired the doctor, blushing for the nickname that Kid had used to address at him, usually "mommy" was his name in the privacy of their home; but still more interested on the reason that Eustass use to bet. It was a little bit sweet and logic. Even if more than 90% of children first word were Dada, his son was special as his mother and father.

-$250 bucks…- Said Kid with a triumphant smile on his face.

-Cool- commented Law sitting again next to his lover. His son was trying to reach the new earring on his mother's ear. Law tilted his head to the side to avoid baby Kid accomplished his mission at the same time that leaned his head on his fiancé shoulder; Kid gave a small peck on his forehead.

-Is that the ring? - pointed out Killer, observing the right hand of the young doctor.

-Yeah, Kid gave it to me earlier- Commented Law, smiling sweetly, his smile had always made him look a couple years younger. The chatting over the ring and the new life that the couple will face occupied most of the conversations.

The day wore out, and everybody returned home; letting the couple alone to contemplate the empty house that soon will be their home.

*oOo*

Law was on his new living room, accommodating the new pictures on his album, the last one was the first birthday of his son a month ago, and occupied the last page of his precious album. Kid was out with his baby, giving a little "me" time to Law. He turned a few pages, where he could remember the scenes of his wedding he and Kid decided to use suits, black and elegant, "classic" thought Law. He remembered every moment vividly, from the "I do" to the first dance, it made him smile and feel cozy inside. Then it came the honeymoon, it was postponed for a few months until baby Kid could tolerate a week away from his parents, the trip to the beach was a dream come true, even though they almost didn't went out of the room, there weren't many pictures for that same reason. The surgeon continued turning pages and collecting memories when a sudden voice, took Law out from his thoughts.

-Mommy!- The baby, on arms of his father, saluted to the tanned man.

-Hi baby- The redhead man kissed softly the lips of the doctor sitting next to him, and sitting the baby on the carpet next to his toys.

-Hi, what's that? - Pointed Law at the plastic bag in his husband's hands.

-Uhmm, I saw that the old album was full and well… - Said Kid, giving the bag to Law. He took out the content, a new photo album with black leader coverts. The doctor caressed the new covers, smiling and turning to face Eustass Kid.

-Thanks, I love it- He planted a kiss on the painted lips. His husband could be such a perfect man sometimes and have the most precious details. Even now, bad words were still in both men daily vocabulary they procured to speak like normal and educated people in front of their son.

-Well we needed a new album; after all we have a whole life in front of us; don't we?- Spoke Kid watching at his son that tightly hugged a teddy bear, and smiled.

-Yeah… a whole life- Law put aside the new and old album, leaning on his husband's arm and entangled his hand with Kid's. Sighed and smiled "a whole life together" thought.

THE END

*oOo*

**And it's over, oh my glob it's finally over, now what am I going to do? Don't worry I'm working on other story right now, Law x Kid as always (because no matter what, they will always be my number one OTP).**

**Thanks to every person that followed the story, that put it on favs, for those who commented, well for everybody who took the burden of read week after week this story: guys you don't know how special you're for me, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I hope you had a good time reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again thanks and as always have a nice day! Review please; tell me what you think of the story. Bye bye! ;3**

**PS: I want to write an extra, but I'm not sure if that will be too much… so I will let you decide, if you want an extra chapter put it clearly on the review and if you want any subject in specific put that too, or if I let something without a conclusion and you want that. Thanks again! Yeah that's the last part of the trick; you have to decide if you want more hehehehe…. Bye bye beautiful people…**


	13. Final Extra

**Note: Well people here's the last chapter… as always OoC lots and lots. MxM. Rated T. Kid x Law.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing except for this story belongs to me, the lovely characters from OP belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

*oOo*

"Father"

-I don't want to do this, Law- Spoke the redhead with an annoyed tone in his voice

-Too bad we are already here, Kid-

-Mommy up!- The two years toddler that was on the carpet inside the fancy reception, said to his mother, a tanned man with gray eyes that was sitting in the posh couch beside his husband and father of the child.

-You know I can't sweetie- Answer sweetly the young doctor.

-But mommy…-Pouted the child.

-Kid…don't act like a spoiled child-The redhead man spoke to his child while scooping him in his strong arms, sitting him in his lap. The child then puts his hand on the small bulge under his mother shirt, with his eyes wide open little Kid exclaimed and a happy grin.

-Mommy, Blake is moving-

-Yeah baby…ouch…I can feel it- With a slight face of pain responded the doctor; he was now five months pregnant with his second child. Which was what had brought the growing family where they were, in that moment: the living room of the Eustass's family house.

-You okay? - Kid got a little bit closer to Law, when saw his face.

-Yeah, it's just your child the one that kicks me on the inside- Joked Law, since a few months ago Kid had been fighting against his own over protective instincts to take care of his husband, and child.

Law's second pregnancy, as the first, was unexpected and brought issues to the small family, at first Kid panicked, but thanks to his husband and Kureha he could overcome his fears of losing Law and take care properly of his growing family. The child and soon to be a big brother, took the idea happily and named his little brother Blake, just because he liked the name, without knowing that that was the name of his deceased grandfather.

Kid was about to respond when steps could be heard coming from the hallway, Law covered his belly with his long coat. The scowl on Kid's face deepened, why was he in this stupid posh house again? Oh yeah Law's idea.

_A FEW WEEKS AGO_

_Kid had arrived to his house from work, Law was in the kitchen, thing that brought the redhead's attention usually was him the one that made the dinner, just because Law's inability to cook other things than the basis, on more than one occasion the tanned man had burned to crisp from meat to vegetables. _

_-What are you doing here, Trafalgar? Did you get lost in your way to the room? - Asked Kid, embracing his husband from behind, resting his hands softly over the growing belly of the gray eyed man._

_-Asshole- Answered Law, turning his head to kiss the redhead man. –How was work?-_

_-Good, I finished the project and… wait a second don't change the subject what are you doing here?-_

_-Don't be rude asshole, we have an invited over dinner, today. By the way, Bepo is taking care of Kid tonight- Said Law taking out a bowl with salad from the fridge._

_-An invited? Who's…- Kid froze when saw a tall man, with red hair that had some gray hairs in it, a navy blue suit, and a bottle of wine in his hands, he was standing at the entrance of the living room._

_-Law what is he doing in my house- Said Kid to Law, between clenched teeth._

_-Now now, there's no need to be rude Kid, I invite him over to dinner- Responded the tanned man, carrying the bowl to the round table and placing it in the middle, where, for the first time Kid noted that there was plates, and everything seemed ready for the dinner._

_-Son, how have you been? - Spoke Eustass Lid walking towards the couple._

_-Fucking fine until now…what do you want? - Answered Kid a furious look._

_-Would you excuse for a second Mister Eustass?- Said Law, while dragged his husband towards the stairs- Sit down, we'll be back in a second- Saying this Law pushed Kid until they reaches their bedroom, the room was now decorated with mirrors and pictures, two nightstands at the sides of the bed. _

_-Eustass-ya…- Started Law._

_-Don't Law; I'm not treating that man in any nice way!- Exploded Kid._

_- Why not?- The voice of the doctor was calm, he knew exactly how the redhead felt about his father, but unlike the redhead Law could see the real reason behind his anger, due the actions of Eustass Lid, the mother of Kid had suffered a lot, but Law doubted that the woman had really hated the man. The doctor could remember the first time he saw the picture of his husband with another man, he had felt the hate and also the pain from being replaced, but also had felt the desperation of a wound of love._

_-Look, I know you want me to be in a good relationship with my father but… I don't and…-_

_-Kid, it's just a dinner you don't have to act like this man meant something for you ok? Just go downstairs and have dinner, like always, besides it's your favorite steak from "The Baratie"- Law took Kid by the arm and dragged the big man softly to the first floor, before reaching the kitchen the young doctor stopped his husband and kissed him. _

_-I will be with you the whole time Kid- whispered Law to Kid._

_The red haired let himself fall for the words of the dark haired man, knowing how Law felt. The doctor hadn't the opportunity of having a father alive; he knew the pain and loneliness as well as Kid. In the doctor's opinion Kid was a bit scared more than angry at his father; Law was willing to give the older man a chance that his stubborn son denied to give._

_The dinner passed fast, in no time the three men were saying goodbye and for Kid's bad mood, Law had accepted the proposal of his father for dinner in his place in the near future._

In the frame of the door Kid's father appeared, and was surprised by the child on Kid's lap.

-Hi there little buddy. You know you remind me of a child I met a long time ago. - Spoke the older redhead. Trying to make a tender caress on the infant cheek, but the boy just crawled over his father's chest. Hidden his face over the broad shoulders while wrapped his father's neck with his small arms, Mister Eustass chuckled and commented- Curiously that child had the same reaction when he met me.-

Kid scowl remained the same, Law observed the scene amused, it was extraordinary the resemblance between the three generations, the exception were the eyes. But aside from that, the child and both grown up men were, almost the same person just in different states of life. The sound of Law's laugh caught Kid's attention. That raised a nonexistent eyebrow, and watched his beloved with a puzzled face. Then the older man led the way until to a small dining room, everything was served, and was in that moment when Law's hungry stomach decided to make a desperate sound, the tanned cheeks turned red as he offered a slight apology. Little Kid was sitting next to his mother so he could be feed him properly; Kid was next to his child and in front of the family was the owner of the house, watching attentively at the whole scene in front of him. Law and Kid were correcting his son, taking the knife away from him, while the child ported and tried to reach the knife of his mother. The scene could look chaotic to some people but for Eustass Lid the scene was lovely.

The dinner was pleasant, and calm, with the exception of the only child present that insisted on cutting his own steak, also Kid was making a big effort just to not explode, in a really smart move Kid's father had have the delicacy of not invite his wife and Kid's brothers to the dinner.

Previously Law had confessed to his husband the way that the doctor contacted his father. It was pretty simple he just made an appointment with Kid's name and after that everything was silky smooth. The meeting between Mister Eustass Lid and the tanned doctor was polite but not without any precaution. Law was really thoughtful about to reveal his pregnancy information, just mentioned that Kid had a son, and soon will have another. The older man was really confused but he didn't feet the right to judge, and was static too, his first grandson.

After the dessert little Kid was getting impatient, so Law took him to the small garden on the front of the house to give some space to the men to talk. When Law's fame disappeared with his child, Kid shifted in his seat, and looked around nervously. Without Law to reassure him, the young redhead was feeling uneasy again.

-Kid I don't know what to say to you…- Started the older man with a shaky voice.

-What do you want to achieve with this? - Interrupted Kid.

The older man took a deep breath and meditated the answer for a few minutes, making an uncomfortable silence came upon the room.

-During my whole life I had everything that I could wish for, when your mother came into my life I just felt how my life will be nothing without her…but then everything fell apart… she knew what she want. But I couldn't choose and when I finally chose, it was something that brought so much pain to her life and yours. So what I want to say it's that I'm not expecting anything just the fact that you recognize as your father is more than enough to me. Watching how much you have grown, have a family now and you're a father and from what I saw you are a better father that what I could have been for you. Kid I can see that you're happy, and I can't ask for more…- Ended Eustass Lid with a warm smile.

-Hmmm thanks I guess, now that I have my own son I can tell how hard must be for you know that you have a child that is growing up and you can't do a thing for him. But that doesn't apologize the fact that you were a shitty coward that let my mom to rot all by herself; still I believe maybe my hate towards you wasn't that fair…-

-Thanks son, it means a lot to me- A smile appeared on the man's face.

-Still, I didn't need a father back then, and right now I have all the family I need. Also I'll never call you dad or any shit like that; I don't need to meet your other child or your wife. But, well… I guess that, what I want to say is that maybe I can admit that you're part of my past but I'll not promise a future. Also thanks for the help; you had helped me in a way or another. So… I'm gonna go now, probably Law is waiting for me… See you later man- The mechanic stood up and for the first time since he had met that man, Kid extended his hand to him, into something really close to a friendly hand shake.

-You're really lucky to have somebody like Law in your life Kid- Both men reached the entrance of the house.

-I don't need you to tell me something that I already know- Said Kid walking towards his husband and son, Law greeted him with a smile while his child run toward his father with his arms extend to him.

-Daddy, mommy told me that you're going to play with me if I behave!- Exclaimed the child hopping to his father's arms.

-Your mommy shouldn't make promises at others expenses, Kid- Said the redhead looking menacingly at the smirking doctor at his side.

-C'mon Kid, it's getting late and Kid still needs to take a bath, and you and I had some business to attend in our room- The shameless smile on the tanned man's face, told Kid everything he need it to know, the redhead loved this horny side that was shown more often thanks to all the hormones that were running into the doctor's system.

-Are you sure, what about…- The tanned doctor snickered and whispered in his ear.

-You know how good I am… giving oral "speeches" isn't? - Kid smirked and grabbed the slim man by his waist, he was about to kiss him, when the child in his other arm whispered something to his ear.

-Daddy that man is staring at us…I don't like him…- Said the drowsy child, wrapping his arms around his father's neck. And keep watching at the older man that was at the entrance of the big house. Until his father turned and waved slightly in signal of a goodbye to the man who returned the gesture with a wide smile.

-That's odd the great Eustass Kid saying goodbye to his father-

-Trafalgar this it's your entire fault…Thanks for that- Answered the mechanic.

-I know and you can tell me how much you appreciate later- Law winked at his husband and led the way to the car. Little Kid was now sleeping over his father shoulder.

*oOo*

"And with him they're four"

"This is not suppose not suppose to happen now" Thought Kid while walked through the corridor of the clinic, Law's friend and his friends were waiting on the small living room of the clinic. Chopper was inside the O.R with Kureha and Law.

_A few hours ago_

_-Kid- Law moved his husband that slept next to him in his bed, the clock on his nightstand marked the two a.m. at the beginning of the pain Law thought that was just a Braxton Hicks contraction but soon realized that it wasn't, now the contractions were every ten minutes.- Fuck Kid woke up! You fucking son of a bitch!- yelling at the mechanic that was still in lala land but was brought to life for the nails digging his skin._

_-Ouch what the fuck Law? - It took a moment for him to realize that his husband was in pain –Law are you ok? What wrong babe?-_

_-You fucking asshole… I'm having your baby right now… so better take me to the clinic…- The new shocked Kid that started to make things on automatic. In less than half hour, Law was in the OR, and Kid was in the small living room with a sleeping child in his arms. _

After a few hours since Law entrance the OR, most of their friends had joined to the redhead, Bepo took the place of the redhead and had now little Kid in his arms, the child was still unaware of any problem. While his father watched the clock on the wall, 4 a.m. two hours have happened since he saw his husband for the last time. The sounds of steps broke the silence Kureha make a sign to Kid to get closer, after a few words Kid, run into of the many hallways. Then the doctorine came closer to everybody else to share the news.

-Law it's fine, you can go and see him in his room- announced the woman to the group of men.

Penguin, Sachi and Bepo were the first to go, letting Heat, Wire and Killer to wait for Kid, the sleeping child was now in the care of Killer.

When Law's friends arrived to the room, the semblance in the tanned man's face told everything, something was wrong.

-What's wrong captain? - Asked Bepo, Law was

-Blake it's too weak… and has to be in an incubator for a few weeks- The doctor said, his voice was calm as always but his stormy eyes revealed the internal turmoil that he was feeling, the surgeon didn't even have the chance to see his son before Chopper leaved with him.

-But he's alive captain and you too- Praised Sachi with a weak voice.

-Where's Kid? - Asked Penguin.

Right now the father was on his way to Sabaody city, inside the ambulance was a little space for a man of his height, but he was there next to strange apparatus that held inside the little body of his prematurely born child. So tiny, so fragile, he looked even tinnier wrapped in the blue blanket. About a half hour ago Kureha had told him the chances of the child to live, there weren't many. Now the baby had lost of tubs inside him, and a huge oxygen mask around his face too big for him. Kid could read the etiquette "Trafalgar-Eustass, Blake" The doctorine will join him later, to follow his new patient.

The next weeks were painful for the family; Kid spent most of his time in Sabaody city next to his fragile newborn son. While Law was helped by his friends to take care of little Kid; every time the child asked for his baby brother the doctor didn't know what to answer, just felt how his heart clenched in pain. The few times the mechanic came back home it was usually for a quick nap and a shower, after that he returned to the hospital. Law felt alone, and depressed.

For some reason Law felt guilty, he knew that wasn't his fault, but his head was full with dark thoughts. For the last weeks he had been living on automatic, just eating and sleeping, barely attending his son. Due to his c-section wound he couldn't move too much. Bepo was his main company and supporter to help him with little Kid. The doctor hadn't spoke to his husband since a day ago, usually Kid called him, to inform about the progress of his baby, Law was starting to think the worst.

After a month the doctor was on the balcony outside his bedroom enjoying the sun of the afternoon while little Kid slept his nap in his bed. He didn't note the sounds of a car parking outside his house, or the sounds of steps in the stair, but he did note the presence behind him. When turned, he could see his husband, holding a small bulge in his arms, with a tender smile, Kid tell him something but the overwhelming feel of relief stopped him from hearing anything. His eyes were like glued to the small baby wrapped in the blanket. When he regained his senses he could hear.

-Are you listening Law?-

-What sorry, I just… what did you say? - Awkwardly apologized the doctor.

-I asked you if you wanted to hold him- Repeated the mechanic.

For any answer the tanned man extended both of his hands to the mechanic that carefully accommodated his son in the arms of the gray eyed man, he watched his son. The surgeon expected the same fiery hair that his father and first son shared but this time, a lock of black hair peeked from under the blanket; his skin was the same as his father but had a slight pinkish tone around his cheeks, and also had eyebrows unlike his father.

-It's perfect- Mumbled Law.

-You should wait to see his eyes- Responded Kid. And wasn't lying, the baby had a peculiar eyes. A bright red on his right eye and a light gold color in his left eye, the child was strong and had a strong will to live. Kureha had said that probably the baby will be in the hospital for the first three months of his life. But just like his parents the baby was stubborn and had been discharged a month after, had passed the entire tests and was discharged to go home that same afternoon. Kid wanted to surprise his husband so he came back home with the baby.

While Kid called their friends to a welcome baby dinner party, Law presented the new family member to his brother, who received him with happiness and immediately proclaimed that he will take care of his baby brother from now on. The tanned man, hugged his older son, and told him to call his dad. The child run out of the room and Law could hear the child yelling at his father to go up stairs. Law started to rock and lulled his baby. This will be the last time that he will hold a baby that carried his blood in a long time. Kureha had informed him about the removal of the extra appendage that was on his body, and now he was sure that wouldn't have any other children, to his relief. Still if he could choose again, he probably would do the exact same thing all over again.

When Kid reached the room with little Kid in his arms Law was already dozing off next to the newborn, the image brought memories back to his mind.

-Let's go to make dinner, Kiddo, mommy needs to rest- Murmured the redheaded man to his child.

-I can help- Chirped happily the child.

-Yeah you can- Responded the man.

Kid closed the door carefully, glancing at his husband a last time, and smiling. Hopefully from now on things will be just fine.

THE END.

*oOo*

**Yeah, this is the end. Finite, awww I love this story so much. Thanks for read to all of you!**

**Also special thanks to: ****icesplitter99****for giving me the idea for this extra!**

**And next Thursday will be the update of a new story, if you want to check it out, thanks again! Review please!**


End file.
